A ray of sunshine
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shots of Emma and Will preparing for the birth of their child and then when the birth happens important moments in the childs life.
1. Im pregnant

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

New fic alert. This is continuing in the same vein as the fics that I have wrote recently as they will be one shots but they will be in chronological order of Will and Emma welcoming their first child into the world and then celebrating the important moments in their life. I suppose its continuing on from `planning a perfect wedding`. This chapter might be a little short but the next ones will be longer

A ray of sunshine

Chapter one: I`m pregnant

(Emma Schuester did a gulp as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands at the condo that she and Will had moved into just after the wedding. She had been throwing up and so had decided to take a pregnancy test, however not telling Will as he had decided to meet up with the new generation of glee kids for a catch up. She looked and noticed that the stick had a pink plus sign on it. She was indeed pregnant)

"I-I'm pregnant" she whispered sitting on the toilet seat "Oh gosh Will" she said out loud "Ill have to tell him as soon as I can". Reaching for her cell phone she dialled his number but then realised that he or one of the glee kids had switched it off. Sighing she walked out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs, waiting for Will. About an hour passed until the door opened and Will entered the condo his face looking concerned

"Are you ok Em?" he glanced at his wife concerned "Because I know you tried to ring me but Josh turned it off and then I couldn't find it then Josh and Maria wanted taking home and since I am their designated driver I had to take them home..." he trailed off removing his scarf from his head as he noticed Emma wearing a smile

"I'm fine" she replied with a quirk of her eyebrow "But I think there`s somebody who would like to meet you". She walked over to Will and placed his hand on her stomach her eyes brightening with tears. Will blinked and swallowed a few times before realising what Emma was saying

"Y-Your" he whispered not really daring to believe what Emma was saying. Ever since Terri did what she did his hopes had been shattered. Emma nodded and gave a small smile slighting grinning at the look that was on her husband`s face who`s face had seemed to drop in shock.

"The reason I have been throwing up. It's true Will I`m pregnant" she smiled happily. Will grin grew even bigger as he enveloped Emma in a hug and kissed her softly before rubbing his hand on her stomach

"Hello" he said softly "I know you don't know me yet but you will and you know I`m going to love you so much. Your mama is too" he smiled as he looked up at Emma who was starting to cry again but in happiness as she blinked away the tears

"Will..." she replied softly as Will looked up at her

"I mean it Emma" he smiled at her "I know this road has been long and tough but now the rewards that we are going to have make it all worthwhile. I also know that the troubles aren't over with yet but it will be worth it when we get the baby girl or boy in our arms" Emma leant forward and kissed him before enveloping each other in a hug again Emma wrapping her hands in Will`s curls as he pressed Emma to his chest.

"We shall have to tell the other glee kids. The original New Directions" Emma smiled

"Rachel will have it booked in for singing lessons as soon as it's out of the womb, Kurt and Blaine will take you shopping for fashionable maternity clothes and Brittany will be looking for a stork on top of the house" Will murmured leaning into Emma`s blouse. Emma gave a sharp laugh

"You love those kids really" she smirked

"Not as much as I`m going to love ours" Will gave a broad smile and Emma knew that he was right as she leant against his shoulder.

First one shot done. I know it's a bit short and I apologise for that but the next chapter should be a lot longer. Next chapter I think should be the scan where they will find out the sex of the baby, I think I know what I want the baby to be but if you have any preference please let me know in a review I might change my mind. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review.


	2. The scan

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first one it's very much appreciated and a little bit flattering. I hope you also enjoy this one as well

A ray of sunshine

Chapter two: The scan

(Emma and Will sat in the waiting room, Emma carefully looking around at the other expected parents while Will flicked through a magazine. One of the women came across and smiled at Emma)

"Is this your first child" she smiled at Emma rubbing her stomach; Emma noticed that she was a few months along as her bump was showing. Emma nodded

"It is" she replied nodding "We only found out a few weeks ago so we don't really know what to expect"

"Oh you will be fine" the woman smiled gently "This is my third child we have five year old twins and a eight year old at home so we know what to expect. The jelly is a bit cold though but apart from that nothing to worry about".

"Melissa Hayden!" the receptionist shouted and the woman turned around, her partner giving her a nod

"That must be us. Good luck" she smiled before she entered the doctor's office. Emma turned towards Will her eyes slightly wide

"Now Em don't worry everything will be fine. I know that the jelly might be a little cold but I`m here to help you" Will smiled gently at her. Emma nodded and sucked in a breath. She had continued seeing Dr Shane and even though she had got better she still was a little unsure around messes and puddles. She grasped Will`s hand and gave him a smile just as the receptionist turned towards them from her desk

"Emma Schuester" she replied and Emma nodded standing up and walking towards the examining room, Will following her. She walked into the room where a doctor was looking over some forms and smiled gently as Emma walked nearer to him

"Hi" he replied as he waited for Emma to shake his hand "I'm Dr Roberts. Is this your husband?" he looked at Will as he entered the room also shaking his hand. Emma nodded

"Yeah we got married about six months ago" she replied "This is our first child." She smiled as Will placed an arm around her shoulder. Dr Roberts smiled gently at the couple

"Now I know you have been diagnosed as having Obsessive Compulsive Disorder but you have been seeing a therapist for over two years. Is that correct?" he glanced at Emma over his glasses who slightly nodded "Would you like your husband with you while we do the scan?" he looked at Emma who nodded

"If it if possible" she replied "I know he would like to see the scan too anyway. He had"

"Complications in my first marriage" Will finished for Emma "My wife was having a hysterical pregnancy and she covered up by having another patients scan as my baby" he finished as Emma gripped his hand in support. Dr Roberts raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else

"Well I'm sure that won't be necessary here" he gave a sympathetic smile as Emma climbed onto the table and pulled down her blouse so that Dr Roberts could spread the jelly on her. Emma cringed as the cold substance hit her stomach but as Will gripped her hand she smiled gently as Dr Roberts ran the scanner over her stomach

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby today" he replied "I know some couples don't but it's entirely your own choice"

"Yeah" Will nodded "We decided that we do" he smiled as Emma also nodded

"Ok then just give me a few minutes" the doctor replied as he managed to get a blurry screen up with the image of their baby on it.

"Oh and can we have a DVD as well" Will blurted out "My mom and dad would love to see the baby it's their first grandchild after all"

"Same with my parents as well" Emma added. Dr Roberts gave them a strange look but then carried on

"Any preference of the sex" he added. Will shook his head

"No" Emma replied "Just as long as it's healthy that's all that matters" she gave a small smile

"Well I'm happy to inform you that it's a girl" Dr Roberts smiled. Emma`s eyes lit up as Will let out a sob his eyes filling with tears with happiness.

"A baby girl" he whispered to himself as Emma grasped his hand looking up at him smiling

"You're going to be the best father in the world to that little girl. I know you will be" she smiled softly at him just as Dr Roberts came back with three DVDs, one for Will and Emma and the other two for their parents. Emma slipped off the desk and gave Will an embrace followed by a kiss of delight

"Here is an appointment to see you in a month to check up on the baby make sure everything is going ok" Dr Roberts smiled warmly at the couple

"Thanks" Will grinned as Emma nodded slightly smiling as the pair left the examining room to walk to the receptionist desk to sort another appointment out, Will noticing that Mellissa and her partner had already gone or was still in their examining room. The receptionist sorted Emma out with a mid morning appointment which revolved around their Easter break so that Will didn't have to ask Figgins for too much time off. Thanking the receptionist they left the waiting room their hearts lighter and they both couldn't wait to meet their baby girl that would be with them in six months time.

Next time I should be doing the chapter that tells the `New` New Directions, the old New Directions and both sets of parents about the baby girl so should be a bit longer. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and for those of you who said a boy maybe through the story there might be a boy as well. Hope that doesn't spoil the story too much for you. And as always please review it makes my day much more brighter.


	3. Telling all

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone sorry for the small delay I had a little bit of writer`s block but don't worry that`s gone now. Also to readers of my life would suck without you the final chapter should be done this weekend

A ray of sunshine

Chapter three: Telling all

"Mr Schuester" Maria raised her hand sitting in the choir room next to her boyfriend Josh "We don't have glee practise today so why have you called us here?" the blonde commented

"Because he obviously has something to tell us. Do you have a brain in there or is it full of hot air. Duh" Carmella, the head cheerleader rolled her eyes. She smirked at Maria who bit her bottom lip trying hard not to cry

"Carmella shut up!" Leanne glared at the brunette "We aren't all interested in thinking who the next guy we can pull!. The resident brainiac cast a smile at her boyfriend Kevin who was also on the braniacs and pushed her glasses on her nose

"Ok guys that is QUITE enough" Will stressed glancing at Emma who gave him a soft smile. Emma had joined the coaching team just after the old team had lost Nationals and she and Will had begun dating, Rachel and Quinn had commented on how good their tee shirts were when they performed `Born this way` and how maybe they needed a female touch around the place. "The reason I have called you here today is well we have some news"

"Are you leaving" Candice a bright eyed younger member of the team replied

"Not again" Will thought to himself "N-No Candice I`m not leaving" he sighed

"Oh good because I thought Miss Sylvester wouldn't be telling the truth" Candice smiled brightly. Will was getting frustrated as he glanced at Emma who gave a small nod and a smile. She stood up and clapped her hands

"No what Mr Schuester is trying to say is that he isn't leaving but I might have to take a leave of absence. We found out that I am pregnant" Emma smiled brightly happily placing an hand around Will`s shoulders as the room sat in silence

"That is awesome" Leanne gave a soft smile "Congrats Mrs Schue" she grinned

"Yeah what Leanne said" Maria gave a grin high fiving Josh who was watching Mr and Mrs Schuester with a huge grin on his face. His mother had died when he was younger and Mrs Schuester had become like a foster mother to him when he joined the school. And of course Mr Schue was cool too but Mrs Schue was like his mother he never had, Josh tried not to cry as he blinked back the tears

"I should be around for Regional's but if you get to Nationals I might have to sit that one out" Emma smiled

"No if`s we will get there. We have a National title to defend" Maria said out loud

"Well said Maria" Will grinned at the younger girl who slightly blushed. The bell then rang as the group left the room leaving Maria and Josh on their own talking to one another. Emma picked up her lunch bag and turned to face Will

"Meet me in the faculty lounge. I might have some grapes we can share" she teased with a smirk

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Will grinned "Don`t forget we are meeting up with the old New Directions this evening" he gave a soft smile. Even though he kept in contact with Kurt, Rachel and Finn he couldn't wait to see the old gang. It seemed ages since he had seen them at their wedding. Maria and Josh left the room as Emma gave Will a slight peck on the lips then also left the choir room leaving Will on his own, shuffling his sheet music and whistling an happy tune. He slipped the sheet music in his bag then left the choir room closing the door behind him then walking down the corridor towards the faculty lounge where he would have a nice lunch with his wife.

..

"It`s been nearly six months" Will looked around the table and gave a grin to the thirteen members of New Directions. "So how have you guys been" he clapped his hands together

"Great Mr Schue" Finn gave a grin as he looped his hand around Rachel`s

"Finn you do know you can call Mr Schue Will now" Kurt raised his eyebrow as Blaine gave a hearty laugh

"Or as Rachel likes to call him William" Blaine chuckled as Mercedes returned with three sodas. Rachel huffed

"Blaine it's about being respectable in society" Rachel scowled as Will started laughing

"Rach it`s fine whatever you want to call me" Will chuckled as Emma returned, Will thinking that Brittany was starting to look a bit confused. "Wait are you two..." he trailed off as he noticed a glittering ring on Rachel`s hand "It is" he nodded his eyes shining

"If you are talking about our engagement then yes. Finn proposed and I said yes. However we aren't sure..." Rachel was interrupted by Will running over and embracing the pair

"Wow guys that`s great news" he grinned. Emma nodded with a grin also on her face

"Is that the reason Quinn isn't here?" Emma looked at the empty seat next to Sam who nodded

"Partly" Sam nodded "Also she felt she couldn't afford it"

"We would have paid for her she knows we would have" Emma looked surprised glancing at Will who looked shocked and a little bit stunned

"Well she thought with the wedding and everything you two would be strapped for cash" Sam gave a shrug

"Anyway why have you two called us here" Kurt grinned leaning forward in his seat with a smile

"Well we have called you here today to tell you that me and Emma are going to have a new member of the family." He gave a wide grin

"You're getting a puppy. He and Lord Tubbington can play together" Brittany grinned before she was silenced by Santana shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"N-No Brittany I`m pregnant" Emma grinned

"That`s like the best news ever!" Finn grinned before he embraced Will in a hug. Will`s eyes filled with tears as he remembered three years ago when he and Finn were involved in similar situations

"I agree" Rachel nodded with a small smile

"Emma let me and Blaine be the first to take you shopping. We know the best places to get maternity clothes from and we know how much you like to look good. If you know what I mean" Kurt winked

"T-Thanks Kurt" Emma replied trying hard not to blush

"Ignore him" Blaine gave a grin as he shook Emma`s hand. Emma smiled at the ex warbler now graduated New Directions member and Kurt`s soulmate.

"Thanks Blaine" she replied as he sat back down next to Kurt, Tina and Mike being the next to congratulate the pair

"So how are things with the New `New Directions" Rachel glanced at Will. Even though she was involved in New York City she wanted to keep tabs on the new Glee club and emailed Will, it used to be every day until Finn called her out on it calling it creepy and Mr Schue didn't want an ex student stalking him. It had now turned into once a week. Will nodded and smiled as he noticed Emma chatting to Mercedes and Lauren

"Good" he replied "I mean I can see potential in a few of them but I don't think any of them will be as good as you were Rach. You could knock them out of the park every day of the week" he gave a soft smile

"Same I mean the theatre business is a tough nut to crack but nobody will be there for me as you were. You and Mrs Schue are going to be great parents well as you can tell from us. You saw something special in all of us when nobody else did" Rachel`s smiled grew bright "Even though I did use to annoy you sometime keep asking for solos all the time" she chuckled as the pair fell in content silence looking around the room. Emma then walked across to Will and leaned her head against his shoulder as they looked at the thirteen young men and women that if it wasn't for them they wouldn't have got together, married and now with a child on the way they couldn't be much happier.

Hope you all liked that. Next one shot should be the baby shower so it should be a few months down the line. Hopefully it shouldn't be as long a wait as it has been for this one. And again thanks for all the reviews that I get for the chapters it really means a lot to me.


	4. Baby shower

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This chapter concentrates on the baby shower that Emma holds. Hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review. It makes my day.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter four: Baby shower

"So what are we getting Mrs S for her baby shower?" Leanne glanced at Maria as they browsed through the local supermarket. The new kids had all decided to chip in and buy Emma something from the group, and present it to her at her baby shower. Maria shrugged as she looked at some baby clothes on the end of the rail

"Not sure" she sighed "I mean there is the option of giving her a gift card but I mean wont everyone be giving her those. There must be something her and Mr Schue don't have that we can give them". Suddenly Leanne pricked her ears up and heard Kevin shouting her name

"Maria I think Kevin has found something" she grinned running down the aisle of the supermarket

"Wait Lee" Maria started to say but Leanne had already gone. Sighing Maria hitched up her skirt and followed her friend where she was stood with Kevin, Josh, and Dante one of the footballers on the team who Maria suspected Carmella had her eye on

"Dude that`s like awesome" Josh grinned high fiving Kevin who nodded

"I must admit Kevin that is cool" Leanne smiled giving Kevin a kiss on the cheek who slightly blushed. Maria looked confused as she looked from Josh to Dante and then back to her boyfriend

"Am I the only one who is slightly confused here? What is it supposed to be?" Maria replied looking at the package in Kevin`s hand

"Maria it`s like a baby communicator but a smaller version. So say Mrs S is at home with the baby and Mr Schue is with us, if she gets in difficulty she can contact him on the communicator. Or maybe not..." Kevin replied looking down at the ground

"No Kevin that`s great" Maria reassured him brushing an hand through her brown hair.

"What about we make a gift for the baby as well. Maybe a mixtape of our best performances" Leanne replied as Maria nodded agreeing with her friend.

"I don't think that`s going to make the baby go to sleep..." Dante started to say as he was elbowed by Josh who raised an eyebrow to his friend "No that`s cool Leanne" Dante mumbled rubbing his shoulder as Leanne gave the footballer a weird look.

"Right well what about I take the cash and then we go and have something to eat" Maria said brightly taking the envelope with the cash from Leanne, and the communicator from Kevin then walked to the cash desk at the end of the aisle

"Dude your girlfriend surely knows what she wants" Donte muttered to Josh while Leanne and Kevin chatted among themselves

"She means well though" Josh gave a small smile as he watched Maria chat to the cashier. Donte gave a small shrug as he just stood next to Josh.

"Maria Leanne you shouldn't have" Emma said almost close to tears as she looked at the wrapped package

"We wanted to" Maria placed an hand on her teacher`s shoulder who gave a watery grin. "Didn`t we guys" she looked at Leanne, Candice and a tall brown eyed girl Nicole before narrowing her eyes at Carmella and her two friends Freya and Georgina who also nodded in return "You have been a part of our family since we joined New Directions,. Least we could do was buy you a present" the brunette grinned

"Well it means a lot. Thank you" Emma smiled as the girls went their separate ways. Emma placed the gift on a stack of presents that was growing bigger by the minute and sank down on the sofa as Quinn and Santana joined her

"Mrs S I`m so sorry I couldn't make it to the meal" Quinn replied looking at Emma "I guess I couldn't face seeing Finn again after what happened"

"It`s perfectly ok Quinn" Emma smiled at the ex Cheerio

"Thank you for inviting the girls of the past New Directions. I mean you didn't have to" Quinn replied

"Quinn you got us together I wasn't going to just ignore you. Anyway glad to see you and the new kids are making friends" Emma glanced over her shoulder to see Rachel and Maria making conversation

"Clearly" Santana rolled her eyes "I'm going to see if I can find Brittany" she sighed getting up off the sofa and walking away to find her girlfriend. Quinn settled down on the sofa next to Emma

"I never had a baby shower" she said softly "I mean I was living with Mercedes and her mom. Plus everybody else was busy with Regionals and I felt like I would be a burden to ask. Plus with you and Mr Schue not speaking I didn't like to come and ask you..." she replied as she bent her head low as Emma`s face fell

"Quinn" she mumbled as Quinn shook her head

"Just ignore me I just feel emotional. I guess it brings it all back" she replied just as Shannon walked up to the pair

"Everything ok" she said gently as Quinn nodded with a small smile.

"Fine Miss Bieste" she replied as she stood up and embraced Emma, the bump fitting between the two of them, Quinn then walked away leaving Shannon and Emma alone

"Shannon do you think I will be a good mom?" Emma glanced at the football coach. Shannon looked shocked that Emma had asked such a question

"Emma of course you will" she replied looking into Emma`s brown eyes "I mean look at the work you do with the kids. And I mean Will; will be with you 24.7 every step of the way"

"I guess I`m just scared that`s all" Emma replied looking down at the ground as she started to hear an argument between Maria and Carmella start to get out of hand. Shannon shook her head as she stood up and made her way over to the two girls as Emma gave a small smile. Suddenly she looked down at the ground at the bottom of her dress and gulped as she noticed a puddle start to form and then a pain start to form in her stomach

"Mrs Schue are you ok?" Mercedes said puzzled as she was the nearest party guest to Emma. Emma shook her head

"Mercedes can you get Miss Bieste" Emma stammered through gritted teeth. Mercedes nodded and ran across the room towards Shannon who was starting to pull Maria and Carmella apart. However Shannon saw Emma`s discomfort and left the pair alone to run to her friend`s aid

"Emma?" she glanced at her friend who was now crouched on the ground in pain

"Shannon you need to contact Will and ring an ambulance. I think I`m in labour" Emma muttered. Shannon nodded as she looked shocked as the baby wasn't due for another month.

"Rachel" she beckoned the brunette over "You need to get the guests together and get them out of here. I think the baby is coming" she whispered

"O-Of course" Rachel nodded as she glanced across to the ex members of New Directions. Shannon then gave a piercing whistle which quietened the party guests up

"Where is Emma?" Tina said surprised looking round the room as their ex guidance counsellor was nowhere to be seen

"We need to go. I think the baby is coming" Rachel said with a hint of tension to her voice

"What?" Quinn said surprised and a bit worried

"Mrs S is in labour?" Candice said worriedly clutching the glass in her hand tightly as she shook with tension.

"Now?" Leanne said surprised "But it's not due for another month" she said in shock

"Yeah that`s why we need to go. Before it comes" Maria replied. Leanne nodded as she followed the older girls down the stairs of the apartment building, the rest of the New Directions girls following Leanne and Maria. Shannon sighed as she walked in the bedroom where Emma, with the help of her sister Grace, had managed to get in a comfortable position. Shannon had rung the ambulance and they said they would be on their way. Shannon looked at the cellphone and pressed Will`s number as she waited for the phone to start ringing. She looked across at Emma who was gripping the bed with such force and wasn't sure if the ambulance would be here in time. Shannon only hoped she was wrong for her and the baby's sake.

Next chapter will follow this one and will have the details of the birth in. Hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. Also I apologise for the long wait between chapters as well writers block kinda got hold of me.


	5. Its a girl

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox

So sorry for the long update guys. Hopefully this should make up for it.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 5: It's a girl

"Just bust a move" Will`s cellphone rang as he stood talking to Finn Puck and Sam. Puck had invited the guys round to his apartment that he rented while Emma and the rest of the New Direction girls were round at Emma`s baby shower

"Just a moment Finn" Will apologised to his ex student as he clicked the green button "Shannon?" he said puzzled leaning against the breakfast bar

"Hey Will its Shannon" Shannon replied sucking in a breath as she heard the ambulance, which had taken Emma and her younger sister, in it going down the road

"Is everything ok? How`s Emma" Will replied slightly panicking

"She`s gone into labour" Shannon quickly said. Will`s eyes grew wide as she stood up but not wanting to disturb Finn and Puck walked into one of the bedrooms and closed the door

"When, I mean how long" Will replied starting to panic slightly

"About 20 minutes ago but the ambulance has now took her to hospital. She asked me to ring to as she knew you would want to know. The rest of the girls have gone with her but I don't know how long they will hang around at the hospital" Shannon replied. Will nodded as he leant against the bed

"Thanks Shan for telling me" he replied. Will then hung up and walked around the room for a couple of minutes before leaving the bedroom, Kurt and Blaine looking up at their ex teacher in confusion

"Anything wrong Mr Schue?" Blaine replied

"Emma has gone into labour. And according to Shannon it's quite severe. If I don't get there quickly then there could be a chance I could miss…." Will trailed off as he didn't want to say what he was thinking. That he could miss the birth of his daughter

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to go now!" Puck replied and Will shot him a look of thanks. Puck grabbed his car keys as he strode out of the room and Will glanced at the other ex members of New Directions confused

"You aren't coming with me and Puck?" he replied glancing first at Finn then at Artie who shook their heads

"It should be just you and Mrs S, I mean Emma" Finn replied with a smile and Will gave his ex student a smile

"I`m sure you will be able to contact us as soon as she has had the baby" Artie replied lifting up his cell phone and Will nodded

"I will" he replied "Thanks guys" he gave a smile to the other six guys who nodded in return and then having picked up his jacket exited Puck`s apartment where his car was waiting for him to take Will to the hospital

"Is she ok" Candice said worriedly as she sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area. Will had decided to go private since Emma didn't want a home birth but she also didn't want a main hospital birth due to the germs and possible risks for the baby, so they had decided to go halfway "I mean the baby isn't due for another…"

"Month I know" Maria sighed leaning against the other chair which she was sharing with Rachel who was biting her nails nervously, Leanne was texting Kevin to try and keep her distracted while Santana had gone for a walk with Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were both sat on the chair opposite Leanne, Carmella, Nicole, Freya and Georgia were stood at the reception counter trying to find out some more information but Maria didn't quite trust the girl. There came a bleeping from Leanne`s phone who checked it quickly

"From Kevin. He says he and Josh hopes that Mrs S is ok" the brown headed girl replied looking nervous

"Well I hope Mr S comes soon because according to the nurse over there Mrs S is getting ready to have the baby" Carmella smirked walking back over to the group closely followed by Georgia and Freya.

"Mr S will be here" Maria replied her voice going a bit higher "I know he will be"

"And what happens if he doesn't" Carmella replied "What happened if he has decided to find something better to do"

"You keep that quiet" Maria threatened Carmella as the two girls stood toe to toe

"Shouldn't you keep the noise down" Rachel whispered as Leanne grabbed Maria`s arm as she pulled her friend down. However just as she did Candice noticed Will running into the private ward along with a dark skinned boy which Carmela looked up and down with interest

"See I knew he would be here" Leanne and Maria said in unison and gave a smile to one another

"Will Schuester" Will panted to the receptionist "My wife Emma Schuester is in labour and it sounded pretty serious on the phone" The nurse nodded as she walked to Emma`s room, Will following her and Puck sitting down next to Quinn on the sofas. Will burst into the room and noticed Emma screaming in pain but however when she saw Will she gave a watery smile

"Y-You came" she whispered as she gave out another groan, Will raced round and gripped her other hand

"I wouldn't miss the birth of my first child would I" he whispered as Emma let out another loud yell

"Emma I think we are almost ready. Just one more big push ok" the nurse smiled at her, Will gripping her hand. Emma pushed and pushed as the nurse waited and all of a sudden a loud yell filled the air

"She`s here" the nurse grinned as Emma collapsed onto the covers, still clutching into Will`s hand . The nurse smiled as she collected the baby to be washed and cleaned up as Emma smiled gently at Will. Finally their baby was here

"She`s so cute" Emma grinned as she stood watching their daughter in the cot. The girls had all gone home but they had promised Emma they would all come to visit as soon as she was better. "She has your smile" she grinned at Will

"At one hour old. I don't know about that Em" Will grinned

"Well she has your curls at least. And they look as if they aren't going to bed red which I don't know how my parents will take that" Emma shook her head

"Enough about them. We need to think of a name first" Will replied as he sat back down to Emma on the bed

"I like Bethany" Emma replied "But she doesn't really look like a Bethany" she mused running her hands together in thought

"Abigail" Will suggested and Emma nodded smiling slightly

"I like that" she replied "I also like Megan as well"

"Abigail or Megan" Will mused

"Either would be a great name for our baby daughter" Emma smiled slightly "I think I would prefer Abigail though" she sighed

"Should we play rock paper scissors" Will suggested and Emma shot her husband a look "I'm kidding Em" he smiled. "Abigail Schuester or Megan Schuester" he repeated "Yeah I think I prefer Abigail" he replied grinning

"Abigail Schuester welcome to the family" Emma smiled as she leant against Will`s shoulder and gave her husband a long kiss, their daughter sleeping lightly in her cot

Again I deeply apologise for the long break and I do hope that the next break doesn't take as long. The next chapter should be the christening which should be fun to write and again don't forget to review.


	6. Christening

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. The only characters I do own are the new members of New Directions

Yeah you know when I said I would update after I finished planning a perfect wedding well I lied and I`m sorry about that. However I will update again soon and if you have any prompts for first things happening to the baby apart from walking and talking then I would be grateful. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Also nothing is as on the show so this fic is now AU and has been since the start of season three. Also Rory Sugar and Joe aren't mentioned as I started this in s2.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter six: Christening

(It had been six months since the birth of Abigail and since then New Directions went to Nationals in Washington to defend the title they had won last year with the old new directions but sadly they placed eighth. Will said maybe it was because they didn't have their lucky charm there as Emma opted to stay at home to look after Abigail. However this was a new term and since most of the team were juniors, and now seniors, they could stay together and build on what they worked on the previous term)

"I'm so glad Rachel and Shannon agreed to be godmothers to Abigail" Will said excitedly to Emma as they sat watching TV the night before Abigail`s christening. "Also Finn for the godfather, it might make Finn and Rachel more prepared for the birth of their own child". Will had learnt off Finn that Rachel was pregnant but to keep it a secret

"It doesn't seem two minutes since Rachel was storming out of rehearsals and Finn thought he was Quinn`s baby daddy. Now they are expecting their own child" Emma replied fondly

"Will you not tell anyone about this at the christening tomorrow. I don't even think Burt or Carole know" Will kissed the top of Emma`s head who nodded sharply

"Will I know I have baby fluff for brains but I know when to keep a secret" Emma glared at her husband but softened when he gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Is everyone coming tomorrow?" she changed the subject and Will nodded

"More or less. I think Sam said he and Mercedes couldn't as they were out of town for the weekend. And Brittany said that her mom was looking for a new cat house for Lord Tubbington…" Will trailed off confused

"Well at least everyone else can come" Emma said brightly. She picked up the communicator Leanne and the rest of the New New directions had bought for their baby shower as she heard Abigail crying. Will glanced at her and Emma nodded as it was his turn to go up to their daughter. Will dashed up the stairs two at a time and saw his daughter crying loudly, his breath hitched as he walked up to the crib.

"Please don't cry sweetie" he begged. Will ran his hands through his hair as usually she stopped crying by now

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high" Will started to sing and Abigail started to stop crying slowly "There's a land I once dreamt of somewhere in a lullaby" he smiled at his daughter as she started to gurgle and kick her feet happily. Will decided on another tactic

"Don't stop believing. Hold onto that feeling" he sang slowly smiling at his daughter. That song always reminded him of the old new directions and how it had brought him not just Emma but his beautiful baby daughter as well. He looked across at Abigail and saw she had fallen asleep. Will double checked her and then walked back downstairs back to Emma

"She`s asleep now. I sang to her again and she went out like a light. She seems to like my voice" Will smiled

"Well since you sang to my belly no wonder she likes your voice" Emma grinned "She`s obviously got fond of it" Emma gave a small smile as she carried on making plans for the day tomorrow

"Leanne, Kevin hey" Will grinned shaking the hands of the now only couple left in New Directions. Josh had split with Maria over the summer but wasn't dating anyone else currently

"Pleased to be here Mr Schue" Leanne grinned at her teacher "Is Mrs Schue about anywhere?" she looked around the church which seemed to be filling up. She could see Rachel, Finn and Coach Bieste at the front of the church but couldn't see Mrs Schue anywhere

"Erm" Will started to say but was interrupted by Candice nudging Leanne`s arm

"I'll ask her at your house" Leanne started to say as she and Candice walked away. Will ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the pews glancing at the other members of New Directions who had come to the christening. He then saw Emma with her parents and pursed his lips but didn't want to make a scene. He knew Emma would want her parents to be here. Sitting down beside Finn in the pews it wasn't long before Emma returned

"You ok?" he glanced at his wife who nodded

"Just wanted to see Abigail that's all" she replied. Will was going to say something else but was interrupted by the priest wanting to know if it was ok to start. Handing Abigail to the priest they started to sing the first hymn.

"She`s beautiful" Tina smiled at the newest member of the New Directions. Well that was what Josh and Kevin had named Abigail until Leanne gave them a look

"You and Mr Schue must be so proud" Quinn smiled softly

"We are" Emma nodded as Mercedes wrapped the blanket around Abigail before passing her back to Emma who shook her head

"You can hold her for a bit. But be careful" she glanced at the three women who nodded. Emma gave a soft smile as she walked across to Rachel who was looking skittish and had a glass of lemonade in her hand

"You ok Rachel?" Emma glanced at the ex New Direction female lead

"Emma sorry I was miles away!" Rachel gave a grin to her ex guidance counsellor and now friend "Y-Yeah I`m fine" she replied "Just thinking" she murmured softly.

"About the baby?" Emma glanced at Rachel who glanced at her but then slowly nodded "Rachel you know things are scary but being a mom it's the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"No it's not that" Rachel paused and looked up at Emma "I don't want to give him or her up for adoption or like Shelby did with me. But what happens if I leave theatre and then in say five years nobody wants me. I know I sound selfish and Finn doesn't know this but I love to perform"

"Rachel only you can make that choice. Maybe you should speak to Finn or even Will about this" Emma replied "But you will know" Emma then walked away from Rachel to be met with Will trying to break up a fight between Maria and Carmella, Carmella was hanging around Josh again so Maria had pushed her so a fight had broken out.

"Maria I think we should have a talk" Will said calmly to the blonde who pouted but nodded sharply.

"It was her fault!" Carmella exclaimed angrily "She pushed me!" Carmella placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Maria is going through a bit of a tough time at the moment" Emma started to say but Carmella interrupted her.

"What because her precious Josh dumped her. She isn't the only one to ever get dumped!" Carmella exclaimed as she stormed out of the Schuester kitchen brushing past Candice, who was busy talking to Kurt and Blaine who were busy cooing over Abigail

"Are you ok Mrs Schue?" Candice said concerned as Blaine rocked Abigail. Emma nodded and Candice gave a small smile of relief. Will then returned from the dining area and sat down next to Emma on the sofa watching people pass through the room.

"Maria has gone home" he informed his wife "Said she couldn't be around Josh any longer" he shot a look at his male lead who was sat talking to Kevin and didn't see the look his director was giving him from the other side of the room.

"That was some party" Emma smiled as they both sank down on the sofa "I asked Carmella to come in on Monday to talk about things"

"I just hope they sort things through for the good of the team. I mean this team is as strong as the one when we won Nationals the first time but if people aren't getting along then…" Will was then interrupted by Emma putting her lips on his

"No work" she replied "It makes you a very dull boy" she grinned before she grabbed his vest, pulled Will up and took him to their bedroom since Abigail was fast asleep from the day's events.

Hope that was ok. Sorry if I was a bit rusty but I won't take so long this time And don't forget any prompts for things that Abigail does for the first time put them in a review. I think next chapter might be first time they think she smiles but if I get another better prompt in a review I'll do that and I'll credit the person who sent it.


	7. First night away for Will and Emma

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Thanks everyone who reviewed the latest chapter. And again if you have any ideas please send them in through a review

A ray of sunshine

Chapter seven: First night away for Will and Emma

(It was now nearly Christmas and New Directions had won their Sectional and broken up for Christmas. But Will had decided to give Emma his Christmas present a bit earlier than expected)

"Will we can't, what about Abigail? We haven't left her on her own since I gave birth to her and" Emma started to panic as Will placed one hand on top of hers to calm things down

"And she won't be on her own. I asked Rachel and Finn if they would babysit. Since their own baby is coming soon they need to get used to having a baby around the place. Plus I said I would give Finn a hefty tip" Will looked guilty as he glanced up at his wife but looked more relieved as she smiled up at him and softly kissed the top of his head ruffling his curls

"If it wasn't Rachel and Finn I would be worried. Bu still…" she sighed looking down at her hands "What if something goes wrong Will!" she exclaimed in anguish

"Finn has the hotel number plus our cell phone number just in case something goes terribly wrong. And I made sure it was only one night." Will smiled up at his wife who nodded biting her lip slowly

"You're lucky your cute you know that" she smiled up at him before softly kissing him

"Does that mean a yes" Will murmured through the kisses as Emma smiled against his mouth

"Yes" she nodded as Will breathed a sigh of relief and leant against her shoulder.

"I'll make this worth your while" he smiled and without Emma`s permission picked her up and carried her to their bedroom

"So her bottle is already warmed up in the microwave, she should only need one feeding as Emma has already fed her once before hand and she is now asleep so when she does wake up" Will was interrupted by Finn placing a hand on his mentors shoulder

"Will I`m sure we will be fine. I mean Rachel has looked after the kids at the local community centre when she was in New York." Finn gave a goofy grin as Will nodded

"I think what Will is saying is that a baby is a lot more delicate than three or four year olds. And we need to be ready for that" Rachel announced walking into the living room a hand on her six month baby bump. Will nodded and was about to give Finn and Rachel the baby communicator when all of a sudden Emma walked into the room dressed in a black and white strapless dress and Will could hardly breathe. It was like all the air had been sucked out of him. Emma still hadn't lost all of her baby weight but to Will that made her even more attractive

"Emma" Will huskily said as he walked up to his wife and placed his arms around her "You look amazing" he smiled

"You don't look so bad yourself. Very handsome" Emma grinned with a smirk as she finished fastening up his tie. The pair stared at one another and was only brought back to life with a cough that came from Finn

"Other people in the room" Rachel replied with a smirk as Emma and Will looked embarrassed, Emma let go of her husband`s hand and went to get her jacket from the cupboard.

"R-Right" Will nodded running an hand through his hair "Here is Abigail`s communicator" he replied passing the object to Rachel who nodded "If she cries you will be able to hear her. I think that is everything?" he glanced at Emma who nodded

"We will be home tomorrow sometime. You have our number?" she looked at Finn who nodded

"Have a good time" Rachel smiled politely as Will and Emma left the room and Rachel and Finn glanced at one another

"So what do you think?" Will glanced at his wife as he placed one hand on her`s

"I love it" Emma smiled "I mean it's clean enough. Plus the hand sanitizer on tap in the bathroom is a nice gesture" Even though Emma had improved with her OCD Will still didn't want to run into any chances as the waiter returned with their meals both ordering chicken.

"So Regionals" Will breathed in a breath "I mean Jessie returning to coach Vocal Adrenaline is a bit of a blow but I know we can get through it"

"Course you can" Emma smiled "You have got through bigger hurdles than this." Suddenly Emma`s cellphone started to ring and she looked at it

"It's Finn" she whispered "What should I do?"

"Answer it" Will nodded as Emma also nodded and clicked the green answer button

"Finn?" she replied

"Oh hey Mrs S" Finn replied with a mouthful of pizza "Everything is going fine. Rachel fed Abigail after she woke up about half an hour after you left and now we are settling down to watch a movie" he glanced at Rachel who was putting the dvd in the machine and grinned at him

"So everything is fine?" Emma replied glancing at Will

"Yeah I mean why wouldn't it be. Abigail is such a good baby. Me and Rachel just hope that our boy or girl is as good as Abigail" Finn had a wistful look in his eyes

"N-No I mean we didn't think you would ring up if you had good news" Emma smiled

"Enjoy your meal Mrs S" Finn added and Emma had to laugh

"It's Emma Finn" Emma replied and Finn had to hide a smile

"Ok Emma. Tell Will to enjoy his meal as well" Finn added with a smirk and Emma looking puzzled at Finn`s comment hung up

"Everything is fine at home. Oh and Finn says to enjoy your meal" Emma added on and Will looked confused at his ex students comment before looking down at his meal

"See" Will smiled gripping hold of Emma`s hand "Told you nothing was to be worried about"

"I guess" Emma looked guilty "So what about dessert" she glanced at Will who had a naughty look on his face

"Why don't we forget about the dessert and head straight upstairs" he whispered. Emma giggled and nodded, and then hand in hand the pair made their way to their hotel room

"We are home!" Emma shouted as she and Will entered their home. Rachel and Finn curled next to one another on the sofa

"Emma" Rachel said surprised "We wasn't expecting you home till this afternoon"

"We missed Abigail too much" Will looked guilty and Finn had to hide a smile "Plus Emma reminded me she has to tidy the house before her mom and dad get here for Christmas"

"Yeah we had his parents last year and so I said we would have mind. Despite the fact" Emma looked down at her hands upset and Rachel and Finn looked confused

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed and put an hand to her bump

"You ok Rach?" Finn said confused rushing to his wife`s aid

"It kicked" Rachel grinned while Will and Emma both looked delighted "See Finn" she replied placing her husband's hand on her bump as their son or daughter kicked again.

"Wow" Finn looked delighted

"That`s the best part" Will looked wistful and Emma knew he was thinking when Abigail kicked for the first time

"Anyway we better get going too. Burt and Carole along with Kurt and Blaine are also coming round for Christmas preparations. I do this for Finn as you know I am Jewish" Rachel explained to Will who nodded. Rachel and Finn then left the Schuester house as Emma placed one arm around her husband's stomach and pressed him closer to her

"I better go check on Abigail" she whispered as Will nodded. Emma then walked up the staircase and headed to their daughter`s room who was fast asleep in her crib, little red curls starting to form on her shoulders and Emma knew she would take after her father in that she would be strong. She often wondered how she would fare in the abilities department and somehow she hoped that Abigail would take more after Will than her, that she would be a singer, be part of the glee club at her school, and that one day she would lead her club to a National title just like her father did. Then there would be three National winning titles in the Schuester family. Emma sighed and was about to move closer to her daughter when the door opened and Will stood next to his wife placing a hand on her shoulder and Emma turned around startled to see him there. She thought he was checking the sports news downstairs and wasn't expecting him for a good while at least.

"Thinking?" he replied softly and Emma nodded slowly

"Just wondering what she would be like when she grows older. Like who she will take after" Emma replied

"Well I hope that she takes after her mother. Beautiful and smart" Will smiled causing Emma to blush

"Your such a charmer Will Schuester" she smirked at him

"I have lots of help" he replied causing Emma to blush before softly kissing her in the light of their daughters crib "This house won't clean itself you know" he replied taking her hand and heading towards the living room while their daughter slept softly in her bedroom.

Next chapter will be Abigail`s first words so I hope you do enjoy that. Again if you do have any more prompts I would like to know them as I'm struggling after chapter ten and I would like to carry on with this fanfiction. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can but sometimes real life gets in the way as you all know.


	8. First words

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Onto the next part of the story, this concentrates on Abigail saying her first word. Anyway please review.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter eight: First words

"Darling are you sure you can't come to Regionals?" Will glanced at Emma over the top of his coffee cup. Emma shook her head

"I can't Will I wish I could but I can't find a babysitter for Abigail. Finn and Rachel are in New York busy with their new baby, mom and dad are away on a cruise somewhere and your parents live too far away to ask" Emma sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well what about Quinn? Or some of the other old New Directions. Come on Em we need you there" Will pleaded with his wife

"I asked around Will and everyone either refuses or can't do it. I wish I could come too but the fates seem to be against us this time" Emma pulled a face as she placed a hand on her husband's arm. Will pulled a face as he looked at Emma but knew she was right

"Ok" he replied looking down at the ground. Emma then sneaked around and kissed Will on the cheek then sighed as she heard Abigail crying

"I better go and see our daughter" she replied walking up the stairs. Will then checked his watch knowing he needed to go and get dressed soon then heard the phone ringing. Will then got up and walked to the phone

"Hello" he answered "Josh hey" he said surprised to hear his leading male on the phone "Ok I`m sort to hear that. I hope you get better soon. Bye" Will then put the phone down and sighed running a hand through his hair as Emma came downstairs carrying Abigail in her arms

"Who was that?" she said puzzled

"Josh" Will sighed "He's just rung up to say he can't attend Regionals. He seems to have got that bug that seems to have gone round the school this week. I mean I have Kevin and Jacob, although Jacob only just joined the team this year he isn't as experienced as Kevin, but Josh is our male lead."

"Don't worry" Emma smiled "I`m confident that even without Josh you can get through. Now you better get ready otherwise you're going to miss the bus" Will smiled at his wife and softly kissed her then kissed the top of Abigail`s head

"I hope your right Em" he whispered as he headed towards the stairs, Emma sighed as she watched the disappearing back of her husband and glanced towards her daughter as she started playing with strands of her hair

"Abi don't" she scolded her daughter then sighed when Abigail scrunched up her face starting to cry "Come on let's see if we can find something to cook while Daddy is away" she smiled at her daughter as she placed her in the playpen then walked into the kitchen. Will then appeared again dressed in his Regionals suit and Emma grinned

"You ready?" Emma glanced at Will who nodded

"As ready as I will be" he replied as Emma softly kissed him again

"Good luck" she whispered as Will nodded. Will then turned towards the door as Emma waved to her husband then gave a soft sigh as she heard the front door close behind her. Starting to get emotional Emma blinked away the tears then concentrated on getting the cooking equipment out to make cookies for when Will returned home from Regionals

"I really don't know what to think" Will stared at the members of New Directions who were coming home on the bus silently. Kevin and Leanne had their arms around each other as they glared at Carmella who had a smirk on her face. She had tripped Maria during her solo during the group number which caused the blonde to go off balance so the duo blamed Carmella. Maria sat with her head bent pulling her hands through her short blonde hair while Candice placed an arm around her fellow senior.

"Mr Schue it wasn't our fault!" Jacob replied Kevin shooting the younger boy a look "Kevin tried his best I mean obviously losing Josh was hard but" he was stopped by Shannon lifting an hand and stopping the glasses wearing boy

"I know Kevin and I didn't mean to have a go at you it's just that" Will sighed "With you being seniors, with the exception of Jacob and Dana," He shot a look towards the brunette boy and the curly haired dark skinned junior "And this maybe being your last chance to win a Nationals trophy I just wanted you to win that's all".

"Maybe some of us won't graduate" Carmella muttered under her breath. Luckily Will nor some of the other New Directions members didn't hear that. The bus then came to a stop but nobody moved on the bus

"However despite the lecture I think Vocal Adrenaline will go on to do well at Nationals" Will added. Maria snorted but Will ignored the snort "You may now go" he added as the group trooped off the bus but Jacob stopped before Will.

"Mr Schue. I promise that next year I will make it up to you" the brunette boy's eyes went wide

"Jacob I know this wasn't your fault" Will placed an hand on the footballer`s shoulder "Just remember life has knockdowns but it's how you come back from them that is important". Nodding Jacob walked off the bus and Will stopped for a few moments checking his text messages noticing he had one from Emma. He smiled slightly reading how she was excited for him to come home but frowned knowing how he would have to break the news of the defeat to her

"You ok buddy?" Shannon clapped his shoulder and Will nodded

"I will be Shannon" he sighed "Look you go home to Denise and I'll go home to Emma and Abigail. Then next semester I can start picking up the pieces of this defeat" There was a shudder to his words but Shannon ignored this as she nodded and walked off the bus, Will following his friend and making his way to his own battered blue car, throwing his messenger bag onto the back seat and sitting in the driver's seat, before starting the engine up and driving out of the parking lot towards the main road that resided outside Mc Kinley High School.

"Will hey" Emma smiled as she walked towards her husband dressed in an apron and oven gloves on "How did it go?"

"Second" Will groaned as Emma shook her head "Different things but mostly Carmella tripping Maria up didn't help things. To say Maria isn't mad is an understatement. But Jacob said he will make things up next year" he sniffed the air sharply.

"That boy is such a sweetie. He reminds me of the sweetness of Finn and also the excitement of Blaine when he first started at McKinley" Emma smiled starting to remember the 2 past former students "But I do have a treat for you" she grinned grabbing Will`s hand and taking him to the kitchen

"Cookies!" Will exclaimed as a tray of cookies sat before him Abigail grinning at her father and banging a wooden spoon in her play pen

"Yeah I thought it would be nice if you had a treat to come home too and now with the defeat it softens the blow a little" Emma smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Will softly.

"Well I know what I'll be having for dessert tonight" Will grinned happily "Isn't that right Abigail" he glanced towards his daughter

"Dada" she grinned towards her father who didn't quite hear what she had said. But Emma surely did

"Will…." She whispered "Did I just hear right or did Abigail say her first word. And not just any word she said you first" she whispered back

"Say it again Abigail?" Will murmured letting go of Emma`s hand and moving towards the playpen

"Dada Dada" she grinned and Will just froze in front of the play pen a tear dripping from his eye and holding his hand above his mouth

"She did" Will whispered "She said Dada" he grinned running towards Emma and engulfing her "Are you not mad she didn't say mama first" he murmured as Emma shook her head

"It's fitting she would have said you first before me" she whispered "Beside I am sure it won't be long before she says mama" she grinned. Will then moved towards Abigail and scooped her out of the play pen

"Why don't we get you cleaned up sweetiepie" he grinned before carrying Abigail upstairs. Emma just shook her head happily. From the disaster of losing Regionals, Will had his own prize in his daughter saying her first word. And not only that it was daddy or dada as Abigail said. Emma smiled as she moved out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs to help Will undress Abigail and to get her ready for bed

And there you go. Next chapter will be their first holiday away so keep your eyes out for that. I think the story will have twenty chapters and will go through Abigail's life so after chapter eleven there might be a time jump but I haven't quite made my mind up about that yet. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review.


	9. Abigails first birthday

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

I know I said last chapter will be their first holiday away but I got mixed up. That will be the next chapter and this one will be Abigail's first birthday. Hope you enjoy

A ray of sunshine

Chapter nine: Abigail`s first birthday

(The sun poked into the condo of the Schuester family where Emma was curled up next to her husband in their bed while their daughter, who would be celebrating her first birthday that day, was also curled up inside her cot. Will opened one eye and sleepily glanced at his wife who was fast asleep)

"Em" he whispered nudging her who also opened her eyes "It`s Abigail`s first birthday today" he grinned as Emma gave a small smile back

"This time last year I was on my way to the hospital and I was worried you wouldn't come. Then you arrived with Puck with the rest of the glee girls following me" Emma replied softly

"When is everyone coming for the party" Will replied. They wanted a small party for Abigail so they had arranged for the glee kids, the old members of New Directions and also Sue and Shannon to attend.

"Erm two I think" Emma replied "Rachel rang last night she wanted to be sure it was ok if she brought Barbara Eliza with her" she remarked. Rachel had decided to name her and Finn`s baby daughter after her two idols. "Which I said it would be considering you are going to be her godfather after all"

"That was really nice of Finn to ask me" Will confessed leaning against the headboard

"Will he looks up to you as a sort of mentor. Plus the two of you have turned into a sort of friendship since he graduated from McKinley" Emma smiled at Will then softly kissed him "I'm going to wake our daughter up and wish her happy birthday" she replied climbing out of bed and making her way to Abigail`s bedroom where the now one year old was trying to climb out of her cot

"Sweetie don't do that!" Emma replied to her daughter as Abigail slipped down the bars and landed on her mattress. Abigail scrunched up her face and started to cry but stopped when her father entered the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Dada!" Abigail shouted pointing at her father "Mama" she smiled softly as the two parents shot a proud smile towards one another

"Happy birthday sweetie" Will grinned as he scooped up Abigail her giggling cheerfully "I think we might have a surprise birthday breakfast for you" he grinned as he left the bedroom leaving Emma alone at the cot.

"Will is such a good father" she thought to herself giving a soft smile then deciding to go and see what her husband and her daughter were doing in the kitchen and hopefully they wasn't up to much mischief.

"Thank you Rachel" Emma smiled as she opened the present from the black headed Broadway star in training. She and Finn had got Abigail a dress with Rachel slipping in two tickets for Emma and Will to visit her and Finn in New York

"I know how it feels now with a new baby how stressful so if you and Will want to visit us in New York well there are the tickets" Rachel explained as Emma hugged her

"Hey hi Rachel" Will greeted his former student as he was just talking to her husband and hadn't noticed Rachel

"Will look what Rachel has given us" Emma grinned showing Will the tickets

"Rachel I" Will started to say but was interrupted

"No buts Mr Schue" Will turned around to see Maria standing there "Mrs Hudson bought those tickets for you and Mrs Schue and you deserve a break."

"Getting told off by one of my students" Will laughed as Maria gave a smirk but was interrupted by Josh asking Maria if he could talk leaving the three adults open mouthed

"I- didn't know those two were talking again" Will replied

"Neither did I" Emma murmured before Shannon passed her daughter back to her

"She has got so cute" Rachel exclaimed pinching her cheeks "I mean she was cute before.."

"We know Rachel" Emma grinned "Say where is Barbara Eliza" she remarked realising she hadn't seen Rachel`s daughter anywhere

"Oh Kurt has her. He is showing her off to anyone who can see her" Rachel replied with a laugh. Emma glanced around to see Kurt passing a dark headed baby to Brittany and Santana who were smiling, well Brittany was smiling, Santana didn't look too happy

"Rachel could you just hold Abi for a moment" Emma explained to Rachel who nodded

"Let's go and see Aunty Quinn shall we." Rachel cooed before Emma walked across the room to Santana who had moved away from Brittany and was glaring in the corner of the dining area.

"Santana?" Emma glanced at her former student

"I was hoping you wouldn't see me here. I didn't want to make a downer on your daughter's party" Santana muttered

"What`s wrong?" Emma replied sitting next to the Latina girl

"Brittany wants to have a child. But I don't know if I`m ready" Santana explained to Emma "Plus I don't know if I would be fit to be a mom"

"Have you told Brittany your feelings?" Emma glanced across the room to Brittany. Santana shook her head

"I know she would be upset if I told her. And I never want to make Brittany upset" Santana fiercely said

"I think maybe you should talk to her. You might be surprised." Emma gave a small smile to Santana as she embraced her then stood up and made her way across the room looking for Abigail and Rachel. She spotted them talking to Quinn and Puck and was about to cross across to them when she noticed Will standing at the microphone

"Hey" Will grinned "I would like to thank everyone for coming to my daughters first birthday party" he shot a smile towards Abigail who was sat on Quinn`s knee playing a clapping game "And I really don't have anything else to say really apart from thanks for all the gifts. Me and Emma appreciate it. And I would also to thank my beautiful wife who makes every day the best it has ever been" he glanced towards Emma and blew a kiss to her, Emma smiling softly at him and holding her hand above her heart. The moment was soon interrupted by Josh applauding loudly, Kevin whistling and just the room having a big applause. Will made his way towards Emma who embraced him and the pair made their way towards Puck and Quinn

"Nice speech" Puck remarked as Emma sat next to Quinn, Abigail watching her mother smiling slightly

"She looks like you" Quinn smiled "But I think she is going to have Will`s hair" she laughed

"Are you and Puck back together again?" Emma glanced at the blonde who shrugged

"Nothing official yet but we are trying" she smiled as Emma slowly embraced her. Mercedes and Tina then joined the pair and so the moment was interrupted as Mercedes and Tina cooed over Abigail

"Well that was some party" Will replied as the last person left the Schuester condo Emma closing the door behind her and turning into the living area.

"Will you know about Rachel and the tickets? I feel guilty" Emma replied as she played with his hair

"Em you know what Rachel said she would be pleased to see us. Plus I would be excited to see New York again" Will replied "And if you're thinking about Barbara Eliza don't. I think Rachel would know if she couldn't cope" he smiled softly as he hitched Abigail onto his other hip.

"I think somebody is tired" Emma replied as Abigail was falling asleep cooped up in her father`s arms tired out from her birthday party.

"I'll put her to bed and then maybe we could watch a film or something upstairs" Will smiled kissing the top of Emma`s head and carrying Abigail upstairs. Emma however glanced round at the room and knew that the wrapping paper from the presents and the cups needed to be thrown away. If this had been a few years ago she would have done it now but her OCD had got better and she could leave it till tomorrow. Surveying the mess she left the living room and made her way upstairs, tired after a great day but happy that Abigail`s party had gone off without any mishap

And there you go. Next chapter will be their first holiday away so keep your eyes open for that. I have also decided that this fic will be thirty chapters and so after the next 2 chapters will take a bit of a time jump. I hope that is ok.


	10. First holiday away

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next stage in a ray of sunshine. This chapter concentrates on Will, Emma and Abigail's first holiday away as a family. Hope you enjoy it

A ray of sunshine

Chapter ten: First holiday away

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" Will whispered to his wife as she opened her eyes slowly. Today was the day she Will and Abigail would fly out to New York to spend some time with Finn, Rachel and Barbara Eliza. They wouldn't actually be spending time with Finn and Rachel but would be sharing their apartment

"Hey Will" Emma smiled sleepily before leaning over and giving her husband a kiss. "Is everything ready?" she looked around and saw that all the suitcases were packed. Will nodded sitting on the bed next to his wife

"Yeah I got up an hour later and packed everything up. Abigail is all set as well" Will grinned proudly just as Emma heard shouting from Abigail`s room.

"I better go and see Abigail" Emma sighed as she got out of bed and walked to her daughters room where she was sat up in bed and grinning at her mother and father

"Abi do you know what today is?" Emma glanced at her daughter who nodded

"Birthday" she grinned. Emma shook her head. Abigail pouted and shook her head not knowing then

"We are going in a big aeroplane you know what aunty Shannon showed you in your book to go and see Aunty Rachel and Uncle Finn. And me and daddy will be with you all the time. Isn't that exciting" Emma grinned at her daughter who nodded her red curls bouncing up and down

"Mama" Abigail grinned holding out her arms so that Emma could pick her daughter up. Emma looked behind and she couldn't see Will behind her

"Let's go and see what daddy is up to" Emma smiled as she picked Abigail up and carried her downstairs where she could see Will lugging two suitcases outside and a third smaller one waiting to be picked up. Emma smirked as she saw Will walking to the condo door

"Just got to put this suitcase outside when the cab driver comes and I'll be done" Will panted

"Can you take Abigail for me? I need to get dressed" Emma glanced at Will who nodded taking hold of his daughter and placing the third suitcase outside. Emma then slipped back inside and into the bedroom, getting dressed in a light yellow sundress so that the humidity on the aeroplane didn't affect her too much, Having Abigail had done her OCD wonders but she was still worried about aeroplanes and other methods of transport. Smiling Emma headed downstairs and grinned as she noticed Will bouncing Abigail on his knee and singing a song to her

"Abi I`m not going to be able to do this soon you're getting too big" he groaned as Emma laughed softly to herself. Will turned around and smiled at his wife

"Hey sweetie" he glanced at Emma as he softly kissed her. "All set" he looked at Emma who nodded

"We just gotta wait for the cab driver now" she replied as Will gripped her hand

"Now you know I`ll be with you every step of the way" he whispered to his wife who nodded

"I know" she whispered back as suddenly there was a honking sound

"That`s the taxi" Will replied as he handed Abigail back to Emma and went outside to give the suitcases to the cab driver. Emma took one last look around the condo to make everything was switched off and then shut the front door, locking it and then making her way along with Abigail to the taxi where she Will and Abigail would make their way to New York for their holidays

"Hey guys" Rachel grinned as she welcomed Will, Emma and Abigail out of the airport "How was the flight?" she glanced at Emma who was still looking tired

"Abigail slept the whole way through which was good" Emma replied. Abigail was actually still sleeping napping on her mother shoulder

"I know I only saw her at the birthday party but she has gotten so big!" Rachel exclaimed. Will pushing the trolley at the front gave a faint laugh

"Where is Finn?" Emma paused noticing Rachel`s husband wasn't with them

"Oh he`s at home looking after Barbara Eliza while I came to pick you two up" Rachel said airily. Rachel then held her hand out and a cab came up to her side at the sidewalk. Rachel then gave the driver her address and the Schuester family climbed into the cab along with Rachel. It didn't take the cab driver long to drive to Rachel`s street and when they arrived Rachel handed him a tip and then Will got their suitcases out

"Rachel your house!" Emma gasped as Abigail opened her eyes sleepily. Rachel grinned

"I got some extra dollars being the lead in a musical production so Finn thought we should put it towards what Carole gave us for our wedding for a new house" Rachel beamed

"Speaking of Finn shouldn't we go inside?" Will paused as Rachel nodded and opened the door to her house. They walked into the landing and Will placed the suitcases on the floor

"Finn?" Rachel called out and a few seconds passed before Finn poked his head out from the swimming pool.

"Sorry I was just napping. Will!" he exclaimed running to his former mentor and hugging him tightly "And Emma. Wow Abigail has gotten really big hasn't she" he grinned

"Finn where is Barbara Eliza?" Rachel glanced at Finn

"Oh she is in the nursery sleeping." Finn grinned as he chatted to Will about the new `New Directions` and his plans for while they were in New York.

"Abigail is just a little cranky right now. I'll just put her in her bed in our room" Emma explained to Rachel who nodded and told Emma where their bedroom was. Making her way through the big house Emma eventually found the room and opened the door slowly and walked to the smaller bed that was lying next to the double bed. Placing Abigail on the bed she pulled the duvet over her daughter as she made a small noise but she was still asleep

"You will wonder where you are when you wake up" she smiled softly then tiptoed out of the bedroom making her way downstairs back to Rachel, Finn and Will

"This week has been great" Will grinned as the pair ate dinner together in their last night in New York. The family had spent a lot of time together with Rachel acting as tour guide, although Will and Emma had managed to go off on their own while Finn or Rachel babysat Abigail, which is what they were doing tonight "And it's great to just spend time as a family" Will placed one hand on his wife`s hand as the waiter returned with the check. Will paid it and the couple got up and made their way out of the restaurant

"So where do you want to go now" Will paused glancing at his wife who placed one hand on his shoulder and paused to look at the stars in the glittery New York sky. She then took his hand and walked to a bench and sat down

"Do you ever regret about not coming to New York when the kids came here to their first Nationals? When you could be a part of Aprils play?" Emma glanced at Will who shook his head

"Sometimes I do think about it but then I wouldn't have you, I wouldn't have Abigail. I know Broadway is big and spectacular but you and Abi, like I said years ago, I have different dreams now and the dreams I had when I was a kid are different now" Will smiled contently at Emma as she sat with her head on his shoulder looking at the sky

"Rachel seems at home here" Emma sighed

"She is exactly what I would be if I had been on Broadway. But Finn calms her down" Will chuckled

"Let`s not waste time talking about them, I think we should concentrate on our own future when we return to Lima" Emma glanced at Will and with a huge grin knew what his wife was talking about. He leant in and gave his wife a long kiss, not caring about the other tourists. They had all summer to work on their next stage in his plan as Will placed one hand in his wife`s as they made their way back to the Hudson household.

And done. Sorry if it was a little rubbish in parts I wasn't feeling so well. Hopefully the next chapter, which will be Abigail taking her first steps, will be a lot better. Anyway please review.


	11. First steps

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter which sets place three months after the last one so Abigail will be about eighteen months hold. Hope that is ok and please don't forget to review

A ray of sunshine

Chapter eleven: First steps

(It had been a few months since Will Emma and Abigail had visited Finn, Rachel and Barbara Eliza in New York and now Will was back at work. Emma had decided to stay at home for a few more months until she knew Abigail would be ok at nursery and so Will agreed with this. Will was now hoping that a few new members would join New Directions and so he had asked Josh to help him. Josh had left McKinley now and didn't have any aspirations to go to college so he had agreed to help Will.)

"So how are things with you and Maria?" Will asked before he stopped himself "Sorry that was really insensitive of me"

"Nah Mr Schue that's cool. Me and Maria well we are back together" Josh grinned widely as Will glanced at his former leading man and hugged him slightly

"I knew there was something at Abigail's birthday party me Emma and Rachel could sense it!" Will grinned "But how are you coping what with her in New York and everything" Maria had gone to New York to emulate Rachel`s success

"It's hard" Josh murmured "But we know we can make it through. Luckily Kevin and Leanne keep my mind off things" he replied. The two had decided to go to college in Ohio, so that they could still stick around. "So how is Abigail" he changed the subject knowing how much Will liked talking about his daughter, to which Will whipped a photo out of his pocket, one in New York with Abigail on his shoulders and smiled

"She`s great Josh" he replied "I mean she`s growing up right in front of my eyes and she`s only just turned one. I don't know what I am going to do when she starts school"

"Maria really likes her you know" Josh smiled fondly "But she`s determined she doesn't want kids until she`s finished college". Luckily the conversation was dropped when a blonde girl entered the auditorium and grinned broadly

"H" Will replied "What`s your name?"

"I`m Brianna and I`m a junior" the blonde smiled "And I'll be singing Wide awake by Katy Perry" she replied

"Oh great choice" Josh added. Brianna smiled proudly at Josh and gave a sharp nod

"Ok Brianna when you are ready" Will replied. Brianna started singing and even though she wasn't as strong as Maria she was still pretty good

"Great work Brianna" Will added. Brianna grinned and skipped off

"I think she was pretty good" Will replied

"mmm" Josh added. Will glanced at him but didn't want to say anything else as the next auditionee came in a brown headed tall male who introduced himself as Keith

"Mama I want some juice" Abigail said as she bounced around in her stroller. Emma glanced at Shannon who had come round for the morning

"Abi mummy is having a conversation with Aunty Shannon" Emma scolded Abigail

"Aw come on Emma" Shannon smiled at Emma who gave a sharp shrug but went into the kitchen to get some juice. Shannon sat outside smiling at Abigail. Emma then came back outside and gave Abigail her bottle of juice

"Tank you" Abigail grinned and Emma sighed walking back to Shannon

"Who`s idea was it to have a child" Emma groaned as Shannon chuckled

"I think you and Will" the brown curly haired female grinned as Emma drank a cup of water before placing it on the table. The sunny weather was not normal for Ohio and Emma planned to make the most of it

"So how is Will?" Shannon glanced at Emma who smiled fondly

"He`s good" she replied "Josh is helping him get new members of New Directions today. Apart from that normal classes don't start till next week so he said he might get some paperwork done later"

"And what about you?" Shannon glanced at her friend who looked curiously at Shannon

"Me?" she replied

"Going back to school" Shannon replied "I mean with having Abigail you didn't want to go back just yet but I think she is ok for you to return. The kids miss you Emma"

"But what about Abi" Emma looked panicked "I mean who will look after her. I mean I don't want her to go to a stranger"

"What about me" Shannon replied "I mean I don't work there now since Sue booted me out" Sue and Roz Washington had booted Figgins out and were the new joint principals. Now they had booted Shannon out, however Shannon had demanded for it to be looked into "Until that happens I have plenty of spare time"

"Are you sure?" Emma looked puzzled. Shannon nodded

"Abigail is my goddaughter Emma. It's the least I can do" she smiled. Emma leant across and hugged her best friend smiling broadly

"Thank you" she whispered as Shannon just smiled. Emma then walked across and unlocked Abigail's stroller letting her crawl on the grass as Emma walked back to the table

"I don't think I can go back to school though till after Christmas. I'll have to go through the necessary paperwork" Emma sighed letting her hands run through her hair "But we will be able to get through the procedures together" she gave a sharp grin towards Shannon who nodded. She then whipped her head around and gave a sharp grin as she noticed something

"Hey Em" she whispered as she nudged her best friend. Emma then noticed the same thing that Shannon had and the smile couldn't be kept off her face. Her hand leapt to her mouth as she jumped up and walked across to the lawn

(Will got out of his car and made his way to the front door of his condo. For some reasons the auditions didn't go as well as he had expected and even though he liked the look of Brianna, Josh for some reason didn't like her. But Will had overruled him and had chosen Brianna, Keith and one of the new footballers who had introduced himself as Michael. However all Will wanted was a cold beer and to see his wife and child)

"Emma?" Will peered into the condo as he couldn't see his wife anyway. However when he saw Emma stood at the kitchen counter he grinned and ran across to her wrapping his arms around her waist

"Oh hey sweetie" Emma grinned "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" she replied "How were the auditions"

"Ok I guess" Will shrugged "There were a few that were ok. There were a girl called Brianna that was good but for some reason Josh wasn't so keen on her. However she got in" he leant into the fridge and got out a bottle of cold beer "How was your day. How was Shannon?"

"Oh she`s good" Emma grinned "But I have something to tell or show you" she grinned kissing his nose as she went to get their video camera. Will looked puzzled as he sat at the kitchen table drinking his beer as Emma came back with the video camera. She then switched it on and the picture blurred into view as Abigail came on the camera.

"Come on Abi" he could hear Emma`s voice coming from the camera. Abigail climbed slowly to her feet and then started to walk slowly to the camera, stumbling a couple of times and then falling to her feet giggling slightly as the camera faded to black. Will`s eyes grew wide as he saw his daughter walk for the first time and he glanced at Emma who had a guilty look on her face

"I'm sorry you weren't here to see for yourself but Shannon thought we should film it so that you shouldn't" Emma started to say but was interrupted by Will leaning over his wife and kissing her hardly before grabbing her face and grinning

"I am so happy you filmed it. I can't believe Abigail is now walking. She is growing up so fast" he grinned

"I know!" Emma exclaimed softly "We need to keep these moments so when she does grow older we don't forget about her" she replied. Will grinned as he clutched one of her hands and glanced at her

"Chicken for dinner?" he replied as Emma nodded "Great!" he exclaimed as he made his way to the kitchen and started dishing up letting Emma stay at the table

And there you go. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Abigail's first bike ride and will be set around Christmas time and hopefully I won't be as late as I was this time updating. However I could be wrong.


	12. First accident

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

I know last chapter I said this one would be first bike ride but I got my timings mixed up. This one will be first accident and will be set just after Christmas so only a few months after the last one

A ray of sunshine

Chapter twelve: First accident

"No Emma look ill ring you if anything goes wrong with Abi" Shannon reassured her friend as she pushed her out of the front door of her condo

"Bye Abi" Emma kissed the top of her daughters head as she giggled in her walker stroller. Emma had finally agreed to go back to school after the Christmas break and Shannon had agreed to look after her. Even if she had sorted things out between Sue and Roz Shannon thought it would be best if she didn't return till after the summer break, give things time to cool down. Emma gave one last mournful look as she drove away in her car and Shannon gave a smile as she turned back towards Abigail who was chewing one of the plastic rings on her walker stroller

"So miss Abigail. What should we do today" Shannon smiled unlocking the walker stroller and picking Abigail up and leaving her on the changing mat as Abigail started to crawl on it

"Why don't I get you a nice bottle of milk and then we can watch some cartoons together" Shannon smiled glancing at Abigail who had managed to sit up on the changing mat and was chewing a rattle Shannon had bought her for Christmas. She looked at Shannon and her big brown eyes made her look so much like Emma. Actually she looked more like Emma than Will, the only thing that gave away that Will was her father was the start of some curls starting to form in her red hair and Shannon knew she would take after her father in that way. Smiling she took one look at her goddaughter and then making sure that she was ok slipped into the kitchen to heat the milk up. Suddenly the phone rang and Shannon picked it up going to the microwave while she answered the phone

"Oh hey Denise" she smiled glad to hear her sister on the phone. Shannon heard the ding of the microwave and walked to it picking the bottle up but got distracted by her sister on the other end of the phone telling her about one of her neighbours. It wasn't until she heard a crash and a wail that Shannon remembered Abigail and her heart froze

"Denise I'll have to go" she explained as she hung up the phone and ran into the living area to see Abigail sat on the floor next to a minute table and a small bump forming on her head. However she was wailing loudly and Shannon ran to her picking her up and soothing her rocking her. However this didn't work and Shannon knew she had to ring an ambulance up. Placing Abigail back in her walker stroller she picked the phone up and dialled 911. After she had done that she knew she had to ring Will and Emma up however Abigail was still crying. Picking her goddaughter up again she rocked her back and forth maybe thinking it would be better if she waited till Abigail had been checked out at the hospital After all it might be just a small bruise but the way Abigail was crying Shannon didn't want to take too many chances

"How are you?" Will asked concerned as he sat opposite Emma in the teachers' lounge

"I'm ok" Emma nodded "I just miss her that`s all"

"Well that`s normal" Will smiled at his wife "I mean you haven't left her since she came home from the hospital. You just need some time. And Shannon`s more than capable" Emma nodded again as she bit into her sandwich

"Your right Will" she replied "Anyway enough about my worries how are you?" New Directions had won their sectional, Emma couldn't attend as Shannon was away that weekend and so had missed the performance but Will had added later on she noticed some tension between Maria and the new lead female Brianna. Josh had come with Will to help them and Maria had sat in the crowd as moral support since she was home for Thanksgiving anyway.

"Josh is- I can't place it" Will murmured "He seemed ok before Sectionals but since then he hasn't spoken to me or Maria. Jacob told me this since his older sister is in the second year at the school Maria attends and she hangs out with her a lot. But she said she hadn't seen her tweet, text or ring Josh up. Brianna seems even happier than I have seen her as well. I know a student and teachers shouldn't date or have a relationship and I really hope Brianna doesn't go down that path" Will replied

"Do you want me to bring her in?" Emma replied. Will paused and then shook his head

"Give it a few more weeks" he replied "I'll keep an eye on her and Josh." Emma nodded as the pair sat in silence while the rest of the teachers bustled around them. However there was a silence as Sue entered the faculty lounge

"Sue I thought you said you would never enter this hell hole again" Will raised his eyebrows quoting what Sue said after she became made joint principal

"I need to have a word with you two" Sue replied. Emma and Will shot looks at one another as they left their lunches and walked outside with Sue

"Bieste called. She said that your daughter has been in an accident and got taken to hospital" Sue added on glancing at the looks on Emma and Will`s faces

"I knew something like this would happen!" Emma whispered as she started crying as Will put an arm around her shoulder

"How" Will glanced at Sue who shrugged

"She wouldn't say however if you want to you can go" Sue looked at Will who looked shocked

"I'll get Josh to cover" he looked at Sue "Em" he looked at his wife who nodded wiping her eyes

"I'll go and cancel my appointments for the rest of the day" she replied running down the corridor towards her office

"Thank you Sue" Will glanced at the ex-cheerio coach who shrugged slowly

"I`m not the monster you make me to be William" she replied before walking away. Will stopped and paused before making his way back down the corridor to meet back up with Emma

"Miss Bieste?" the doctor replied as he peered into the waiting area, Shannon sat on the sofa head bent and teary eyed. However she lifted her head up as the doctor walked into the room "Hi I`m Dr Nobel" he replied

"How is Abi" she demanded as the doctor gave a wry smile

"She` ok" he replied "She has a few bumps but nothing too serious. We took a look and she seems ok although we have to keep her overnight for observation. You can see her now if you like"

"Her parents should be here soon if they got the message" Shannon narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust Sue after what she did to her and wouldn't put it past her to keep the message from Will and Emma However her fears were calmed by Will striding into the waiting area, Emma following him slowly

"Are you the doctor?" he glanced at Dr Nobel who nodded

"I assume you are Abigail's parents" he replied

"We are" Emma nodded standing beside her husband and gripping her fists to stay calm "H-how is she" she whispered and the doctor could see worry on Will's face also. Shannon kept to the sidelines as she thought she had done enough damage

"A few bumps but nothing too serious. Just overnight observation as I was just telling Miss Bieste over there. You can see Abigail now if you like" the doctor smiled

"Oh thank goodness" Emma grinned and Will nodded, he still wasn't 100% sure and he wanted to see Abigail first. The doctor lead the pair to a room where Abigail was sat on a nurse's knee and grinned as her parents came in. The nurse handed her to Will who scooped her up

"Oh darling look at your head" Will exclaimed as he pointed to the plaster on Abigail's head who giggled at her father. Emma and Shannon stood to the sidelines as Will made a fuss of Abigail

"Emma look I`m sorry. I know if you never want me to look after Abi again I understand" Shannon whispered looking quite nervous.

"Shannon it was an accident. These things happen. And maybe I was a bit edgy leaving her for the first time but I don't want you to stop looking after her" Emma replied glancing at Shannon who looked mighty relieved. Emma knew what happened but didn't have any remorse towards her.

"You mean that!" Shannon whispered and Emma nodded giving her best friend a hug

"Not tomorrow as Abi is still in hospital but Wednesday" Emma cracked a smile and Shannon nodded. She knew she would never leave Abigail out of her sight again. She didn't want another incident like today.

"I'm going to go" Shannon whispered "You three need some time alone"

"Are you sure" Emma whispered back and Shannon nodded. She then left the room while Emma went to join Will and the pair started to talk to Abi about their day as the light faded on them

Hope you enjoyed that, Next chapter will be first tantrum and will be set in May-June so again only a few months after this one. Although in a bit the timings will start to go faster so I will go into more detail soon on the timings. Anyway please review and I should have the next one done a lot quicker since I`m not on vacation anymore so I should have plenty of time to write.


	13. First tantrum

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone sorry about the long wait. This will be set just before Abigail's 2nd birthday

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 13: First tantrum

(Shannon Will and Emma were all strolling around the Lima Mall, Abigail toddling along and holding onto her father's hand It was a very hot day in Lima and they had decided to go shopping, even if Emma was still a bit queasy in malls because Will and Shannon were there she felt better. Plus it was better than the heat she said)

"You ok there Emma?" Shannon glanced at her friend who nodded

"Just hot" she replied. Will cast Shannon a look and Emma knew what her husband was thinking but not mentioning it. Abigail was at that age where she was learning to pick up things

"So how did Regionals go" Shannon changed the subject

"Oh good" Will nodded "We won and now we are off to Washington for Nationals" he grinned smiling down at Abigail who gave a small smile back to her father "Maria and Josh seem a lot better as well and despite Brianna trying to break them apart" he sighed

"I don't think she knows what she is doing is illegal Will" Emma spoke up "I mean I don't think she sees Josh as a teacher just somebody who is helping Will"

"Despite the fact he eats in the faculty lounge and hangs around with you and Will. Yep doesn't sound like a teacher to me" Shannon chuckled "I think you need to get hold of her and tell her straight. Before she hurts Josh any further

"Dada" Abigail pointed up and Will looked to see the biggest toy store in the Lima mall "Dada" Abigail carried on saying not giving up

"Abi I think your daddy is talking to Aunty Shannon" Emma said. Will finished his conversation the turned to his daughter

"Sorry Abi what did you want" Will glanced at his daughter who nodded and pointed to the toy store again. Worried Emma and Will glanced at one another

"Mummy and daddy have other shopping to do sweetie" Emma started to say but was interrupted by Shannon glancing at the pair and at Abigail's face.

"Ill take the little pumpkn" Shannon grinned "I need to get her something for her you know" Shannon cocked her head meaning her birthday

"Are you sure Shannon" Will replied and she nodded "Thanks so much" Will said gratefully giving Shannon some dollar notes, and Shannon placed her large one into Abigail's small one. As the pair toddled across the mall Emma glanced at Will and gave a small smile

"Lead the way Mr Schuester" she grinned at Will as she also placed her hand into his and the husband and wife made their own way to their own shop not knowing the drama that was to come from their own daughter later that afternoon.

"What do you think" Emma replied as she strode out of the changing room wearing a flowery dress. It was to wear on their annual holiday to New York to visit Rachel, Finn, Barbara Eliza and the new child that was on the way

"I preferred the one before" Will admitted. Emma pouted but she had to agree with him. This one she was wearing felt a bit tight. Emma went back into the changing room to try the first dress again and Will sighed. He didn't mind clothes shopping but for some reason today he just wanted to get back to their condo. However his mood changed when Emma came back into the changing area in the first dress and Will nodded

"Perfect" he nodded and Emma blushed. The dress was creamy with two straps but not too low cut but enough for Will`s imagination with knee length.

"Plus it isn't too pricey either. I saw a nice necklace that would go nicely with it" Emma mused

"You can get it if you want" Will replied. Excited Emma ran back into the changing room to get back dressed and after a couple of minutes returned dressed in her yellow strapless dress.

"I'll just go and have a look" Emma nodded skipping over to the necklaces. Will just waited at the back of the room when all of a sudden his cell phone started ringing

"Hello" he replied "Shannon hi" he said

"Will you need to get back here" Shannon replied panicked "Its Abigail"

"Is she ok" Will replied also starting to panic

"She was until she saw this really expensive rocking horse. I tried to tell her no but she won't have it and now she is on the floor screaming. I've tried to calm her down but she won't listen to me and now the security guards are here" Shannon said frantically

"Ok Shannon just wait a minute. Emma is just buying a dress but we will be as quick as we can" Will promised his friend. Will then hung up and turned towards Emma who had the necklace in her hands

"Seems our daughter is having a bit of a temper tantrum. Just had Shannon on the phone" Will replied

"W-what" Emma said confused

"We need to get back over there quickly" Will replied. Nodding Emma walked to the cash till, luckily there was no queue, and the lady rang the two items up. Placing them in a plastic bag Emma thanked the lady then both Emma and Will made their way across to the toy store

"There you two are!" Shannon exclaimed as Emma and Will ran into the toy store

"Where is she?" Emma replied scanning the store for her daughter. Shannon nodded and Will turned to see a security guard holding a sobbing Abigail

"Sir your daughter caused quite a commotion just now. She really wanted the rocking horse" the guard replied seeming amused

"Abigail Schuester" Will glanced at her daughter who looked up at him with the big eyes Emma had and he sighed "I think you should go home" he replied looking at Emma who also nodded. Will picked her up from the guard and placing her back in her stroller looked at the 2 guards

"I promise she won't be like that again" Will replied "She`s usually such a good girl"

"Don't worry. Kids at that age do have temper tantrums" the guard smiled as the pair walked away. Will shook his head before walking back to Emma and Abigail and the four of them walked out of the shop

"Abi you know how you behaved today wasn't good" Will crossed his arms as he glanced at his daughter who had moved from her cot into a smaller bed

"Me wanted horsey" Abigail pouted

"Yes but Abi you know what to do if you want something. You ask mommy and daddy." Emma replied stroking her daughter's curly red hair

"Ok" Abigail nodded pouting. Emma and Will both laughed at one another as they shut the door to their daughter's bedroom and walked down the stairs as Abigail closed her eyes

"Maybe we could get her it for Christmas. I have a few savings saved up" Will suggested as the pair made their way downstairs and sat on the sofa

"Maybe" Emma nodded "But she knows to ask Will. She can't be acting like she did today"

"I think she knows that" Will nodded and Emma sighed. Sometimes Abigail was just daddy's little girl and no matter what she said sometimes Will`s word came first

"I think she will love her birthday present though" Emma smiled and Will nodded. They had arranged for Puck and Sam to paint her bedroom for her while Abigail was being taken by Finn and Kurt to choose a new outfit and Kurt was going to pay for it since he now worked at Vogue. Emma sighed as she leant against Will`s chest and started to close her eyes as she was tired from the events of that day. Will shook his head as he switched on the TV to see if there was any sports news he had missed that day and smiled to himself as he saw that Emma was completely zoned out. He glanced down at her and wondered how lucky he was to have got a second chance with her. And now they had Abigail in their life

And finished. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be first sibling and will be set about a year from now so will just be before Abigail's third birthday and will involve Will and Emma finding out she's pregnant for the second time and telling Abigail she has a new baby brother or sister on the way. However I won't go through all the details so by chapter fifteen the baby will be born. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up a lot quicker than this one


	14. First sibling

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto episode 14 of a ray of sunshine. This one again takes a time jump, as will most of the chapters from now on, and so will be a straight year from the last chapter so will be just before Abigail's third birthday. This chapter will involve Emma finding out she's pregnant again and telling Abigail. Hope you enjoy

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 14: First Sibling

(Time had passed since Abigail's second birthday and so had nearly another year at McKinley High. Will at the end of the previous term where they had lost at Nationals, had decided to hand the glee club to Josh, therefore making Brianna leave the club as she couldn't cope with seeing Josh every day. Will still taught at McKinley but he had cut down his hours being more of a hands on dad to Abigail while Emma stayed at the school and kept an eye on Josh where New Directions were just about to set off to Nationals again.)

"Hey" Will smiled at Emma who walked into the house. "Hey you don't look good" he replied glancing at his wife who was looking white

"I'm not" she admitted "Shannon helped me while I was puking in the staff bathroom this afternoon. She also picked Abi up from daycare just in case it's something contagious". Emma winced again as she ran upstairs to the bathroom while Will just sat there with his hands in his head. He hated Emma being sick. Suddenly upstairs a thought hit Emma and panic started to form in her head

"It's been a month since I had one and I haven't started this month yet. Could I be- but I wasn't sick with Abi" she thought to herself. Just to be sure though she ran quickly to the drawer in her and Will`s bedroom and did everything she was expected to and waited.

"Em you ok up there" Will called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah. I'll just be a minute" Emma replied as she waited a few more minutes until the five was up and then walked to the stick and picked it up. A pale pink sign appeared on it and Emma gulped. It wasn't that she wanted to be pregnant again but there was the condition of less money coming into the house. But she did want Abigail to have a brother or sister. A smile appeared on her face as she placed the stick carefully in the trash bin washed her hands and then walked slowly downstairs where Will was watching the sport news

"There you are" Will grinned "Say what`s wrong" he said carefully

"Say hello to our new member" Seeing the look on confusion on Will`s face Emma smiled brightly "I`m pregnant Will" she replied cupping her husband's face and embracing him tightly.

"You sure?" Will croaked and Emma nodded

"There`s all the formalities and I'll have to go to the doctors to make sure but the stick says so" Emma grinned as Will picked her up again and embraced her tightly

"Aunty Shannon look!" Abigail grinned as she showed Shannon a picture of herself Emma and Will outside their condo

"Aw Punkin that's lovely" Shannon cooed "Now where are your mommy and daddy they should be here by.." Shannon then paused as she noticed Emma and Will walking up the drive of her condo "Now" Shannon stopped

"Yay" Abigail cheered "Can I show my picture to mommy" she smiled and Shannon could easily tell she was Emma`s child with her big brown eyes. She nodded and then walked to the door as the doorbell rang

"Hey Shan" Will grinned at his friend "Hey Abi" he smiled at his daughter scooping her up

"Daddy come and look at my picture" Abigail exclaimed running into the kitchen, Will following his daughter. Shannon laughed as she walked back to meet Emma

"Say what`s wrong?" Shannon glanced at Emma

"Nothing is wrong Shannon!" Emma protested "I`m just a bit tired with the school year coming up that's all"

"Em I can read you like a book and something is up. Now come on. Tell me" Shannon shook her head

"Well ok" Emma paused and glanced at her friend then making sure Abigail wasn't in earshot and after hearing her daughter in the kitchen with Will leaned closer to Shannon "I`m pregnant again" she replied placing her hands on her skirt

"Really" Shannon paused "How- How are you feeling"

"Oh I`m happy. Me and Will have always wanted another child. More for Abi than anything since me and Will are only children. It's just Abi. I don't know how she will react to having another child in the house" Emma stopped for a moment as Shannon collected herself

"Well maybe just make sure you are pregnant and then after her birthday tell her. Make sure she has a day to herself and then give her the news" Emma nodded. She knew Shannon was right and gave a small smile as Abigail came walking into the room showing Emma her picture

"That`s you and that's daddy and that's awnty Shannon" Abigail piped up as Shannon got up and walked over to Will

"Congrats" she gave a small smile giving Will a pat on the back

"Oh thanks Shan" Will smiled "I mean with money and that I don't really know how we will cope but Emma is such a perfect mom I can't wait to have another kid in our life. I just hope Abigail reacts well to the news"

"Will isn't Maria and Josh coming over to our condo later" Emma glanced at her husband and he nodded. They were bringing birthday presents over for Abigail. Emma picked Abigail up as she wrapped her small legs around Emma`s waist and the trio made their way out to the car, Shannon waving to the small family as they departed

"Did you have a nice birthday honey" Emma smiled at her daughter as she sat on her bed next to her. Abigail nodded pulling up her pale duvet

"Aunty Rachel taught me how to breathe so when I go to kindergarten I can sing. And Uncle Kurt gave me new shoes" Abigail smiled

"That`s good" Emma nodded. Will who had just seen off Josh and Maria walked into her bedroom and nodded to Emma

"Abi. You know I haven't been feeling too well" Emma replied. Abigail nodded. "Well it's because I had to go and visit the stork. And the stork will bring me a baby in nine months. So you see you will have a brother or sister soon." Emma said carefully as Abigail glanced at her mom and dad

"So someone to share my toys" Abigail said gently

"Yes but Abi you will be able to help him or she" Will said quickly "They will be younger so you will be able to show them things you have learnt. And we won't ever forget you" he added on as Emma nodded

"That`s right sweetie" she replied. Abigail nodded chewing her lip

"I suppose that's ok" she said quietly. Emma laughed as she kissed the top of her daughters head and then waited until she had gone to sleep before she and Will tiptoed down the stairs

"That was lucky" Emma breathed as Will gave a sharp smile

"Just wait till the baby comes. Abi won't be so understanding then" he laughed

"That`s what I`m worried about" Emma sighed as she laid on the couch with an hand on her stomach "Tell me what do you want?"

"Really" Will paused "I wouldn't mind a boy Someone to play football with or basketball, go fishing with. But a girl would be good for Abigail. Not really for us though" he shuddered. He had another with girls fighting in glee club. "But whatever he or she is if they are healthy will be good enough for me" he added on as Emma gave a small smile

"Me too" Emma nodded "I mean we are blessed to have two children whatever their gender is. Some couples can never have children". She sighed as Will leant over and kissed her forehead and then lay down next to her leaning his hand on her stomach as the couple went to sleep.

And there you go. Hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be first bike ride and will be set Christmas time when Abigail has just turned four so the baby will have been born by then. If that is too young to have a bike ill change it if someone tells me. With what is happening in glee the next chapter might be a bit late out as I might not be in the mood to write. Anyway please review and I'll try and have the next chapter out soon. Oh and try and guess boy or girl too and I'll have a shout out to the ones who guess right. 


	15. First bike ride

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter of a ray of sunshine. Again time jumps will be included from now on so I hope that it isn't too confusing. If so please ask.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 15: First bike ride

"Mommy mommy mommy!" An excited Abigail shouted as she jumped on her mother and fathers bed. It was now Christmas morning and this was the first year Abigail was excited enough about the whole present buying and traditions of Christmas

"Urgh Abi" Will shielded his eyes from the light as he glanced at the bedside clock "Its 6am"

"Will I'll go" Emma whispered as she climbed out of bed wrapping her dressing gown around her "Plus I think James needs feeding" she gave a small smile. James Schuester had been born two months before he was due to be born and although he was a bit small the doctors let him go home and since then Emma hadn't been able to let go of her son.

"Mommy presents" Abigail stamped her foot and Will took one look at his daughter

"Abi Mommy is feeding your brother. Presents can wait" Will took one look at her daughter who nodded biting her lip and looking sad. Emma then returned cradling a four month old James while Abi ran out of the room and down the stairs

"Santa`s been!" Emma heard a shout and a small smile appeared on her face

"Sorry about before. I think Abi is feeling a bit left out what with James and everything" Will shook his head as Emma placed their son back in the cradle they had dug out of the loft for James

"Well today is her day" Emma gave a small smile "Look after James for me" she glanced at Will who nodded as she leaned over in bed and gave her husband a kiss before walking out of the bedroom, down the stairs to an excited Abigail

"Mommy which can I open first" Abigail bounced up and down "What this one from Aunty Rachel and Uncle Finn"

"Abi before you do I have something I need to show you. But its outside" Emma replied. Abigail stood there her red hair flowing and had a suspicious look on her face "Don't worry it's nothing bad" Emma smiled and Abigail smiled back walking with her mother to the backyard. Emma opened the door and Abigail poked her head outside as the morning air was still cold. Standing there was a shiny pink bike with a basket on the front and a bell to match

"Happy birthday Abi" Emma smiled as Abigail turned and hugged her mother sharply who gave a small smile. Being hugged by her daughter was still something she had to cope with but she was getting there

"I love it" Abigail grinned "Can I ride now" she smiled

"What about your other presents" Emma replied and Abigail stood for a moment before remembering the stack of presents she had left in the living room and toddled back through the kitchen. Emma gave a small smirk before walking back into the living room and watched Abigail rip into the present from Rachel. Finn, Barbara Eliza and Elizabeth their daughter who they had just given birth too

"Abigail what do you say to Aunty Rachel for the lovely dress" Will glanced at Abigail who was currently chasing Barbara Eliza through the living room

"Tank you" Abigail replied. She was wearing the light pink dress now as she ran past her father and Rachel into the den where Finn was rocking Elizabeth to sleep

"We should be going soon. Carole and Burt have us over for lunch. As I`m Jewish I don't celebrate Christmas but Finn does. After lunch we are going to see Kurt and Blaine" Rachel explained to Will who nodded "But we had to stop and see Abi and James." She smiled "Speaking of which where is Emma" she said puzzled

"Shannon is helping her cook Christmas lunch" Will explained "James is still asleep in his cot if you want to go and see him"

"Could I" Rachel replied and Will in that moment reminded him of Rachel the girl he saw at her first glee rehearsal not the Broadway star she had grown up to me. He gave a small smile as he followed Rachel upstairs and stood behind her as she glanced at James in his cot

"Oh Will he`s beautiful" Rachel replied "I mean he`s gonna break some hearts that's for sure" she smiled

"Emma says he looks exactly like me. Even down to the chin dimple. But I think he`s gonna be a red head like his mother and Abi" Will replied

"Well that`s perfect then. A combination of both you and Mrs Schue" Rachel grinned before she stopped "S-Sorry I`m embarrassing myself. My agent said I need to work on that when I get awards" she shook her head

"No Rachel that's fine" Will said amused. Feeling the awkward silence in the room Rachel placed James back in his cot and then walked downstairs where they found Finn looking at a few of the presents Will and Emma had got

"Finn where is Abi and Barbara Eliza" Rachel glanced at her husband

"Oh sorry Rach they are in the backyard with Shannon and Emma. Abigail wanted to show Barb her new bike" Finn explained and Rachel grinned at the nickname he called his daughter. Will then walked to the backyard where Abigail was cycling around and Barbara Eliza was watching the older girl gleefully

"Abi be careful" Emma said to her daughter as Will placed his arms around his wife

"Having fun" he teased

"Will I think you need to tell Rachel and Finn that Barbara Eliza there might want a bike as well when she gets a bit older" Shannon chuckled. However at that moment Abigail tripped off her bike and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Are you ok sweetie" Will ran to his daughter

"It hurts" Abigail piped up"

"Will I think we should be going" Finn glanced to the older male as he and Rachel came into the back yard

"Ok thanks for coming Finn" Will replied. Emma walked the foursome to the front door while Will took care of his daughter who's tears had now started to subside

"Better sweetie" Emma glanced at her daughter who nodded. "That`s good" Emma smiled

"Emma these potatoes are the best" Will replied as he dug into his Christmas dinner. Shannon had gone home now and the trio and James were sat around the dining table eating their Christmas dinner. The trio then got up and put their plates in the washing up bowl but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"I'll get that" Emma replied as she walked to the front door and was surprised to see the figures of Josh and Maria

"Hey Mrs Schue" Josh grinned at his favourite teacher

"We just thought we would bring a present over for Abigail. And one for James. I know with sibling rivalry it's not right being the one left out. And I should know" Maria rolled her eyes having four older sisters

"O-Of course" Emma nodded letting the 2 younger students in, After walking into the sitting room Will was surprised to see his 2 former students here"

"Josh. Maria" He said surprised "I thought you 2 would be having Christmas lunch together" he said surprised

"Maria wanted to see James and we brought both of them presents" Josh explained to Will

"You didn't have to do that!" he said surprised

"But we did" Maria grinned "Where is Emma" she said puzzled

"Oh she`s upstairs. Abi fell off her bike" Will explained just as the pair walked into the living room

"Say thank you Abi" Will replied as she took the present off Josh and Maria

"Tank you" Abigail smiled as she started to open the wrapping paper. Maria and Emma then went upstairs to look at James

"Emma" Maria started to sniff "You must be so proud"

"Sometimes I feel it's been a dream" Emma confessed "But it's not isn't it"

"Sometimes I can see me and Josh having a child. But then I look at my Broadway career and realise that it's not time. But maybe in the future" Maria smiled

The pair then went downstairs where Abigail was looking at her present an art set

"Do you two want to stay?" Will glanced at the duo and Josh shook his head

"We really should be getting back" he explained. The pair then left the house and Emma cuddled up next to Will on the sofa running her hands through his shortened curls

"Had a good Christmas" Will glanced at Emma who nodded

"The best" she replied as she silenced him with a kiss. Realising Abi was still in the room Emma just leant her head on Will's chest but making a mental note for him to get his real present later on that evening

And yes most of you were right it was a boy Emma would be having. I thought it would be nice for them to have one of each. Next chapter will be first day of kindergarten so will be set when Abigail is five so will be nearly two years after this one. Sorry about the big time jump. Also I know I said Abi would be four in this chapter she is only three. Sorry about the confusion.


	16. First day of kindergarten

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Time for another time jump. Abi is now 5 and starting her first day at kindergarten so it will be a year and nine months since the last chapter. Hope that understands everything for you

A ray of sunshine

Chapter sixteen: First day of kindergarten

"Morning Abi" Emma said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen, Will feeding James at the kitchen table. James was now nearly two and glanced up at his mother with deep dark eyes. "Ready for kindergarten?" Emma glanced at her daughter

"Supose" Abi replied staring into her cereals "What if they are mean though" she pouted

"Just send them to Leanne" Will chuckled as Emma shot her husband a look. Leanne had now graduated and was starting to train as an assistant kindergarten teacher.

"Look honey I know you aren't going to get along with everyone. But trust me there will be nice children there." Emma smiled at her daughter who nodded getting up off her chair and walking to the living area to put her shoes on. Emma sighed as Will wiped James`s mouth then placed his arm around his wife

"I`m just concerned about her Will. I mean I wasn't the most outgoing child and what if she can't make friends and" she was silenced by a kiss from Will

"Abi will be fine. Trust me five minutes in that playground she will have them eating out of her hand. Probably cause a fight as well but" Will shrugged as Emma smiled

"Your right" she nodded slipping on her jacket "Say aren't you going to McKinley today?"

"Extra holiday" Will explained "Plus Josh seems fine since he won the National trophy last term so I think the glee club is in safe hands. Plus this little man and me are going to the park today aren't we James" he glanced at his son who clapped his hands excitedly

"Remember to pick up Abi though" Emma replied. She was going to meet Shannon for the day and hang out. Will nodded as they shared another kiss then Emma walked back into the living room where Abi was stood waiting

"Ready sweetie?" Emma glanced at her daughter who nodded sharply her red curls hanging from her shoulders

"Good" Emma grinned as they walked out of the condo, and Abigail got herself settled in her car seat. Emma started up the engine and the pair waved as Will and James also waved them off from the front door

"Come on let's get you changed" Will smiled at his son as they closed the front door behind them as the car that Abigail and Emma were in went down the road

"Ready Abi?" Emma glanced at her daughter who nodded. The pair of them walked into the classroom where there were a few children running around but Emma spotted Leanne and made a beeline to her

"Mrs Schue" Leanne said excitedly "I haven't seen you for ages. Is this Abigail's first day?"

"Y-Yeah" Emma nodded "We were looking for the teacher but I guess you're better than nothing" she smiled

"Mrs Jones has just gone to find some paperwork. She shouldn't be a minute" Leanne explained "Abi why don't you put your coat on that hook over there while me and your mom talk"

"Ok" Abigail nodded as she walked away to a stand where there were different coloured hooks with pictures. Abigail picked the pink one with an umbrella

"So how are you and Kevin?" Emma glanced at Leanne

"Good" Leanne smiled "We are looking for a condo now both of us are out of college. I guess you heard Josh and Maria got engaged"

"Yeah Will told me" Emma nodded "I don't think Josh is any rush though what with Maria`s Broadway career getting big". Leanne was about to add something else when a tall broad woman who looked in her early sixties walked into the room with some forms

"Leanne will you just take these forms." She commanded "Oh who do we have here?" she looked at Emma and Abigail who had just returned to her mother but was acting shy

"This is Emma Schuester and this is her daughter Abigail Schuester. Emma was my guidance counsellor while I was at high school and her husband ran the glee club I was in and he taught me history" Leanne said proudly

"I just needed her name" the old woman replied "Now here is a form" she replied to Emma who nodded "Fill it in and bring it back as soon as possible. And your daughter. Abigail?," she glanced a Emma who nodded but she glanced at Leanne who shrugged "She will be fine"

"Abi I`m going now. Now listen to Mrs Jones and Miss Atkins and I will be back later this afternoon. Love you" Emma smiled giving Abigail a hug and then knowing if she stopped any longer it would upset Abi left the room slightly crying but knowing that her daughter was growing up. Abigail toddled into the middle of the room where there were a few more children and sat next to a girl who had curly blonde hair.

"Children welcome to St Julia's elementary school. This will be your first day of many at this school and will grow up to be fine men and women." Mrs Jones said as Leanne just sat back watching the older woman talk. She saw Abigail watch her and felt a sense of pride for five years before that she had seen Abigail been born and now she was here on her first day of kindergarten.

"What do you think James" Will glanced at his son. He had agreed to help Josh figure out ideas for the new setlist for Sectionals. James grinned and Will felt a sense of pride. Already he knew James had a key eye for the arts just like he had when he was a small child. Will then glanced at the clock and gasped

"Half two!" he exclaimed "We should be picking your sister up from kindergarten!" he exclaimed as he scooped James out of his high chair and ran out of the condo, ,making sure to lock the front door. After locking James in his baby carrier in the car Will drove quickly to the elementary school and to his relief he was there in plenty of time. He walked into the building and stood with the rest of the parents waiting. He spotted Abi colouring at the table with a blonde curly haired girl and two boys. James had gone to sleep already in his stroller. Suddenly children started streaming out and Will could see Leanne walking towards him

"Hey" she grinned "OMG is that James. He`s adorable" she replied cooing at James

"Hey Leanne" Will grinned at his former student as he noticed Abi running with a picture in her hands and her pink coat "Hey Abi have fun" he grinned at his daughter

"I drew you and mommy a picture but you will have to wait till we get home" Abigail replied "Will you put my coat on?"

"Of course if Miss Atkins here will keep an eye on your baby brother" Will glanced at Leanne who nodded. Will slipped Abigail's coat on and zipped it up

"I guess we have to go. Emma will be waiting for us" Will explained to Leanne

"See you tomorrow Abi" Leanne waved as Will, Abigail and James walked out of the school building to their car

"How do you and mommy know Miss Atkins so well?" Abi said curiously as she climbed inside the car and sat in her car seat

"Me and mommy used to teach her when she was at school. Now she is teaching you" Will replied. Abigail scrunched up her face but didn't add anymore as Will put James inside his car seat and then drove them home.

"Now will you show me your picture" Will grinned at Abigail who nodded

"Mommy needs to see first" she replied. Abigail got out of the car seat and ran inside the condo where Emma was waiting

"Did you have a good time?" Emma grinned and Abigail nodded sharply

"She drew us a picture" Will informed Emma picking up James and placing him in his play pen

"Look there`s you mommy and daddy and aunty Rachel and uncle Finny and Barb-lisa" Abigail scrunched up her face "And Lizabeth" she smiled proudly

"That`s great sweetie" Emma smiled and shot a smile at Will. After a few teething problems it looked as if Abigail was just going to be just fine at kindergarten

And done. Next time will be set just a couple of weeks from this and will concentrate on Abigail making her first best friend., And also I might not update for a week or so because I`m going on vacation so if I don't that`s why.


	17. first best friend

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto to number 17. This one carries on just a few weeks after 16 did and involves Abigail meeting her first closest friend and inviting her to James`s second birthday party

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 17: First best friend

"Mommy you look stressed" Abigail commented looking over at her mother from her cereals

"Blame your brother Abi" Will smirked from his cereals. Emma who was eating her muffin and trying to feed James at the same time glared at her husband

"Will you know it's his birthday soon and he didn't have a birthday last year so this year I want him to have a party with all the trimmings" Emma spoke up "Now Abi you need to get your coat on as it's getting late"

"Can I invite someone" Abigail spoke up brushing her curly red hair out of her eyes. Emma and Will shot uneasy looks at one another as Emma passed James over to Will. They were taking him to Shannon's for the day

"Sweetie" Will started to say but Emma interrupted him

"I don't see why not. But they have to get permission from their mom and dad for them to come first" Emma replied. Abigail nodded and ran out of the kitchen to pick up her bag

"Emma she doesn't even know anyone." Will hissed

"Well maybe this will curry favour with her classmates." Emma replied. Will sighed as he placed one hand on the kitchen worktop

"Will they are five year olds. Plus Abi needs someone her own age here what with James`s friends. I know Barbara Eliza is round her age but somehow I don't think Abi gets along too well with her" Emma sighed. When the last time Finn and Rachel had came round with the two girls Barbara Eliza had screamed the place down and Finn had to carry her out of the shopping mall. Somehow Abi wasn't too happy with that

"I suppose so" Will sighed "But what if they make mess."

"Shannon is going to be here and so is Rachel, Finn, Maria, Josh and Leanne. Plenty of people to keep an eye on the two year olds. And I am getting better" Emma smiled softly kissing Will who sighed

"Come on" he replied grabbing his coat from the kitchen chair "Not only is Abi going to be late for kindergarten we are going to be late as well". Abigail followed her mother and father as they settled James into his car seat, Abigail also settling herself into her car seat as well. Emma checked once more the front door before the four members of the Schuester family made their way to Shannon's house to drop James off and then Abigail at kindergarten before Emma and Will would make their way to McKinley to maybe meet up with Josh for an update on the glee club before they started work.

"Lucy" Mrs Jones read out

"Here" a small brown headed girl with glasses replied

"David" Mrs Jones read out

"Here" the small blonde haired boy replied

"Abigail" She carried on

"Here" Abigail replied

"And Morgan" she finished

"Here" a blonde headed girl replied shooting a smile towards Abigail who smiled back

"Now children get into the twos you were in yesterday for your discussion. And today I would like you to paint a picture using the arts and crafts over there. Miss Atkins will show you" Mrs Jones replied. The children scampered away but Abigail held back for Morgan

"Ok?" Morgan glanced at Abigail who nodded

"I like things clean" she replied putting on an apron and tying it around her then walking to the children's bathroom washed her hands

"Don't worry I don't like to be dirty either. Not as much as you but I mean you need to have your hands clean while painting" Morgan explained. Abigail turned towards the blonde, her messy red hair in a ponytail and smiled

"Thanks" she replied "Some children haven't been that kind" she pulled a face

"Well tell me who they are and ill beat them up for you" Morgan growled and Abigail giggled. Morgan was one of the more kinder children in the kindergarten

"That's ok" she replied and the two girls shot a smile. However they needed to carry on with their painting and after getting their poster paints and a cup of water from Leanne made their way over to the large table set up in the middle of the room

"Say Morgan that`s really good" Leanne smiled "And that`s really good too Abi" she smiled before moving onto one of the other children

"My brother is having a party this weekend" Abigail replied

"I wish I had a younger brother or sister. But I only have an older brother. He`s in the fifth grade here so he will be leaving soon" Morgan sighed

"What`s his name" Abigail replied

"Dennis" Morgan replied "He`s ok but sometimes I wish I could just be on my own sometimes"

"Well would you like to come to my house for James, that's my brother's birthday party? My mom will be there and my dad plus a few of their friends." Abigail explained

"It should be ok with my mom and dad but I'll have to ask them first. But sure" Morgan nodded and Abigail grinned back at the blonde, However Mrs Jones came back looking at their work and silence fell. However Abigail felt much more happier now she had found a friend and even though it was not as strong as when her mom cleaned she sometimes felt a little bit out of place and Morgan had accepted that, that's why Abigail had asked her to James party Hopefully from now she and Morgan would be able to play with one another at playtimes and maybe even come round to each other's houses after kindergarten when her mom and dad wasn't busy at school

(Morgan was given permission to go to the Schuesters for James party and now it was the weekend. Abigail was dressed in a light yellow dress peeking out of the window)

"Abi Morgan won't be here yet" Will laughed passing some food through to Emma into the dining area

"But I`m excited!" Abigail whined

"She has a point Will" Emma gave a small smile just as the doorbell rang. Will went to answer it and returned with Maria, Josh and Leanne. The two girls went to coo over James while Josh and Will chatted in the living area. Suddenly the doorbell rang again

"I'll get that!" Abigail shouted running to the front door but pouted when she saw it was the towering figure of Finn, Elizabeth strapped to his chest

"Hi Abi" Finn smiled. Abigail scowled and ran out of the room into the kitchen leaving Finn confused

"Abi is just waiting for her friend. She though you and Rachel might be her" Will explained "Although I might have a word with her about being rude"

"Nah don't bother. Barbara is always like that when Rachel`s dads come to stay. Although Rachel has given up telling her off" Finn shrugged as Rachel carried a bagful of presents into the living area, Barbara Eliza walking behind her

"Uncle Will!" she grinned "I have new shoes. Look" she exclaimed showing off her shiny black shoes

"Very nice Barbara Eliza" Will smiled. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Will

"She only likes to be called Barbara now" Rachel explained. Will pursed up his lips but didn't say anything as the doorbell rang again. Will went to answer it and stood at the door was Morgan and her mother a tall brown headed woman

"Mr Schuester?" the woman said. Will nodded "I`m Mrs Gifford Morgan's mom. Sorry we are late" she apologised with a smile.

"That`s ok. Hi Morgan I'm Will Abigail's dad. Do you want to take your coat?" Will asked the girl who nodded slipping the coat off and Will handing it to Maria who had just come into the living area. Morgan's mom said her goodbyes just as Abigail entered the living area and spotted Morgan at the door.

"Morgan!" Abigail exclaimed running to her friend. "I'll show you my mom" she explained as she dragged the blonde away.. A few minutes passed before Emma entered the living area followed by Abigail and Morgan and the other children started to play some party games while the adults chatted among themselves in the background

And there you go. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be set in the first grade and will be the first Christmas play so will be titled Abigail's first performance. After that I think the time jumps will carry on again a bit quicker so I hope nobody minds too much. And as always I'll try and put a bit more wemma in as this chapter was lacking a bit.


	18. Abigals first performance

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter in a ray of sunshine. This chapter is set a year and a few months after the last one. Hope you enjoy it

A ray of sunshine

Chapter eighteen: Abigail's first performance

"Now now children settle down" Mr Brown the first grade teacher instructed the class. Abigail was now in the first grade and she liked this teacher much more than Mrs Jones although she missed Leanne. Mr Brown however she found funny "Now for the school play this year you are going to be performing the nativity. Plenty of parts to go around but the main part obviously is for Mary and Joseph. If you have any questions please ask Miss Atkins" he glanced around at Leanne who gave a wave and a smile to Abigail and Morgan. The bell then rang for their morning break and the class scampered out but Abigail and Morgan waited behind

"So are you auditioning?" Morgan glanced at Abigail who gave a sharp shrug

"Maybe" she replied "I suppose I should. My dad wanted to be on the stage and" she trailed off as she saw Morgan glance at her confused

"Really!" she exclaimed. However Abigail was saved by Leanne walking towards the two girls

"Are you two auditioning at lunch" she replied

"Maybe" Morgan started to say before Abigail interrupted her friend

"I am" she nodded giving Leanne a smile before grabbing Morgan's hand and dragging her to the cafeteria. Leanne blinked but didn't want to say anything between the two girls so she just picked chairs up from the assembly and placed them on top of one another

"Have a good day at school today sweetie" Emma smiled at her daughter as she continued to feed James who looked up at his mother with big dark eyes and curly brown eyes. Abigail put an hand through her red hair and nodded

"Auditions for the class play was today" she replied "And I auditioned. Anyway I got the role of Mary but then" she stopped and bit her lip. Emma glanced at her daughter

"And what sweetie. Tell me" she pressed her. Abigail looked down at the ground but she knew she had to tell her mother. Lifting her head and wiping her eyes she carried on

"After the call list was announced a few of the girls in the class came over and basically wasn't very nice. Making out that because Miss Atkins is doing the list and she knows you and dad she favours me. Morgan tried to stand up for me but these girls" Abigail glanced down at the floor and shook her head before Emma walked across to her daughter and took her small hand in hers just as the front door opened and Will walked in. He had been helping Josh with the Christmas concert as the glee club were performing this year

"Abi… what" he said confused as he glanced confused at his wife

"Will can you take James. Me and Abi need some time alone" Emma glanced at Will. Will nodded and scooped James up who giggled

"Come on why don't we go and watch some cartoons" Will murmured to his son as they made their way into the living room. After the door closed Emma turned towards Abigail who still had her head bent low

"Have you told anyone about this?" Emma replied. Abigail shook her head

"They wouldn't listen. Or they would deny it" she replied

"Well just you wait. You won the part fair and square. I know that and your dad knows that and even Morgan knows that. Who cares about what some bullies think" Emma said determined "If you want I'll get Aunty Shannon to come round" she whispered and Abigail shook her head but smiled

"I'll be ok" she whispered and after giving her mother a hug walked out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. Emma shook her head and walked towards the living room where Will was watching cartoons with James

"Is Abi ok?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded

"She wasn't but now she is fine. However I need to have a word at the school" Emma said fiercely. Will looked shocked but he didn't want to get in his wife`s way when she got determined. He knew most about that

(It was now the first night of the school play and Abigail was pacing behind the stage nervous.)

"You ok?" Morgan glanced at her friend who nodded

"I will be once I get on that stage" she whispered "Glad that Natalie and the rest of the bullies have stopped though" she gave a small smile

"Yeah" Morgan nodded and shot a smile to Abigail as Leanne walked up to them both to say that the curtain was about to raise. Meanwhile in the audience Will and Emma were sat waiting for the play to start along with Josh and Maria who had come in support of Abigail.

"I'm more nervous than she is and I'm not even acting" Emma whispered as Will squeezed his wife's hand in support.

"Don't worry Abi will be fine" Josh whispered to Emma who gave the younger boy a smile An hush went over the crowd as the lights dimmed and as the first child appeared on the stage the play started

And there you go. Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed I guess I wasn't really feeling it. The next chapter will be another time jump till when Abigail is about 9-10 and that's when she will get her first crush. And hopefully that chapter will be a lot better than this one. After the next chapter the time jumps will again get a lot quicker and a lot more frequent so if you get confused just shout and I'll explain them to you. And again I apologise for the shortness of this chapter.


	19. First crush

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter. This one is again another time jump and Abi is now ten and in the fifth grade and is set in October so James will have celebrated his seventh birthday and will be in the first grade.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter nineteen: First crush

"Mom!" Abigail shouted as she ran through her condo, James chasing after her. "Mom can you tell James to stop chasing me" she complained as James skidded behind his sister and nearly tugged on her ponytail. Emma lifted her head out of the oven as she was cooking dinner for the family and Will was running late. He had agreed to check out a wedding location for Josh and Maria as they had finally set the date

"James can you just leave your sister alone" Emma pleaded with her son who pouted but then ran off into the living room. They had just bought him his first guitar and James was hooked. Emma glanced at her daughter and gave a sharp shrug

"Sorry. I know James can be a pain. So what did you want "Emma smiled

"Morgan is having a sleepover. And she asked me if I wanted to come. So can I" Abigail grinned

"Abi can you wait until your dad gets home." Emma replied. Abigail pouted but nodded just as she heard the front door open. Abigail then ran into the living room and a few seconds later Will entered the kitchen

"Hi sweetie. Wow this looks amazing. I haven't forgotten our wedding anniversary or any other anniversaries" he started to say but Emma knew he was joking and shook her head slowly

"No I just thought it would be nice if we had a meal. We haven't had one for ages and your always eating those TV dinners" Emma screwed up her nose "How was Maria and Josh" she replied as Will kissed her cheek and then sighed

"Josh wants something simple and only a few guests. However Maria thinks they can afford it now she's starring in New York and Rachel got her that audition and now she`s appearing in Wicked. Granted it's only the chorus but Maria still" he stopped and then shook his head "Doesn't matter. You go" he replied

"No Will I want to know. Maria and Josh are just like family as Rachel and Finn are. So what happened" Emma said concerned as Will pulled up a chair

"So to cut a long story short they had an argument and now they aren't speaking. I called Kevin, Leanne is on maternity leave so he`s at her beck and call every day, and he said he would calm the situation down". Emma pursed her lips and sighed

"I`m sure it's just a silly argument. I mean we rowed coming up to the wedding." Emma smiled softly "Now what I wanted to ask is can Abi go to Morgan's for a sleepover" Will thought for a minute and then nodded

"Providing her parents are there. But I don't want her to come home scared to death because of ghost stories or sick because she ate some curry powder during Truth or dare" Will shuddered.

"What sleepovers did you go to. At least you got to go to some" Emma sighed. Will placed an arm around his wife`s shoulders and then after a few moments the pair walked into the living room to give Abi the good news about Morgan

"I`m so glad you could come" Morgan grinned "I wasn't sure"

"My parents aren't monsters Morgan" Abigail smiled "I just needed to be sure." She sighed as she knew her mom and dad were too strict.

"Well you're the last one. Everyone is here. We are upstairs and mom and dad are downstairs in the basement. I promised them to stay down there but if there is an emergency I have to call them" Abigail nodded as the pair entered Morgan`s bedroom where three other girls were sat. Katherine who was the geeky one of the group was sat reading a magazine, Chandra who was an Asian girl but who didn't play to the rules of her religion and Lucie, who Abi didn't get on with at all because she thought she dressed too old for her age. Abi sat down next to Katherine

"So what`s first. I got a movie but we can't watch that till later on. Too scary" Morgan grinned

"How did you get that" Lucie replied her eyes wide.

"My older brother Dennis. He knows people who are eighteen so he asked them to get us a horror movie" Seeing the look on the girls faces Morgan gave in "Ok its pirate copy BUT I have seen some and it's really good"

"I hope it's not too scary" Katherine whispered and Abigail nodded. Like her mom she wasn't the keenest on scary films. Her mom didn't know but when Barbara Eliza came to stop with Rachel she managed to bring a horror movie and scared Abi to death. She clearly took after Finn

"So we could paint our nails first or practise a dance routine for class next week. Food won't be another half or hour so we could" Morgan then stopped when the bedroom door opened and her older brother Dennis popped his head in. Abi lifted her head up and she started to feel funny. He had blue eyes just like his sister but he also had the darkest hair Abi had ever seen

"Just to tell you squirts dinner will be soon" he replied glancing around the room. Abi tried not to keep too much eye distance as she was feeling shy

"Dennis what have I told you. This is my time. I don't come in your room when your friends are here!" Morgan shouted throwing a pillow but Dennis shut the door before the pillow could hit him. Fuming Morgan sat down on her bed

"Stupid older brother!" she exclaimed

"I don't know Morgan he looked ok to me" Lucie giggled and Abi felt her insides sink.

"You ok Abi?" Katherine replied glancing at the red head

"Fine" Abi whispered not looking down at the ground. The girls then left the bedroom to go downstairs for their main meal although Abi wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Yeah no everything is fine Shannon. Well apart from the fact Abi spent half the night up at Morgan` sleepover and now she feels sick" Emma complained over the phone

"Look Abi needs to make her own mistakes. Don't go too hard on her" Shannon pleaded "Maybe something else is wrong. She is growing up after all"

"Maybe I should have a word with her" Emma replied "I'll speak to you tomorrow Shannon" Emma then hung up the phone and walked upstairs to Abi`s bedroom where she was sat on the bed but not asleep

"Abi look I`m sorry if I was angry at you. I know when I was your age I didn't have many friends or get invited to sleepovers. If you want to stay up half the night you can." Emma explained to her daughter who shook her head and looked down at the ground biting her lip and wrapping a piece of hair around her finger.

"It`s not that" she said quietly "It`s Lucie" she explained "She was all over Morgan`s brother like a rash and I know she looks older for her age, Her mom doesn't look like a proper mom"

"Well what does she look like" Emma smiled

"Well she looks older than ten. And I bet she`s kissed a boy already" Abigail rolled her eyes

"No not Lucie. Lucie`s mom. What does she look like?" Emma explained to her daughter who realised her mistake and nodded.

"Oh well its al round the school Morgan`s mom has had a boob job although I don't listen you always said never listen to gossip. But I suppose she doesn't care about me like you do. Katherine said that once she left her alone in the house when she went out drinking" Abi sniffed

"So" Emma pressed knowing Abigail was changing the subject and she sighed.

"And maybe I did like Dennis a little bit Even though I know he`s too old for me. I just didn't like Lucie getting her own way again" Abigail explained

"Crushes come and go Abi. I mean when I met your dad I knew he was the one even though there were obstacles in our way. And you will meet other boys and develop crushes but when you find the boy you are destined to marry you will know straight away. I know I did" Emma gave a faint smile as Abi hugged her mother tightly and then glanced at her brown eyes meeting brown.

"Thanks mom" she smiled "I feel a lot better now. " As Abi slinked out of the room Emma gave a faint smile.

"My girl is all growing up" she whispered "But I better not tell Will" she grinned as she knew how he would react if he knew his daughter was already interested in boys. There was plenty of time for the interrogations when Abi was a teenager

And there you go. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will again be another major time jump and will have Abi starting McKinley and also joining the glee club. So yeah please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up as quick as I can.


	20. First day of high school and glee club

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto Chapter twenty of A ray of sunshine. This is Abigails first day at high school so she will be fourteen. James is now eleven and nearly twelve

A ray of sunshine

Chapter twenty: First day of high school and first day of Glee club

"Mom I can't find my cell phone" Abi shouted as she looked round the Schuester household for her phone "Morgan will be waiting for me at school"

"Abi your mom and I still work there so I don't think you will be late" Will chuckled. Abi shot a look at her father as she checked the cushions on the sofa as James ran into the room

"I'm going to school now" he informed his father as his curly brown hair fell in front of his eyes "Bye Abi" he called to his sister as he ran out of the front door.

"Aha" Abi called out as she found her cellphone underneath a cushion "Found it" she announced

"See" Will replied. Just then Emma entered the living area, still dressed smartly but as now she was getting older she resolved in dressing more in suits and blazers, rather than the skirts and blouses that she wore when Abi was younger.

"All ready darling" she smiled at Abi who nodded

"And remember Josh is waiting after school for you to enrol in Glee club., Gotta have my daughter in my footsteps" Will smiled. Abi smiled too but she wasn't sure how she was going to get past Morgan she was joining Glee club especially Morgan, who had got more friendly with Lucie, had decided to join the Cheerios. Sue was still the coach, even if her father had remarked she was getting way too old to run after teenagers, and wasn't too keen on the Glee club.

"I wonder who will enrol from your year" Emma mused "It's exciting having some new blood" she grinned.

"Even if I don't run it anymore I still want to know how Josh is doing. Hopefully this year he can get a Nationals championship again" Will smiled softly. Josh and Maria were now married and had four year old twin girls and Maria was expecting again. It came as a bit of a shock to Josh but he was excited about the new girl or guy that was on the way.

"Mom dad I think we have to go" Abi said nervously biting her lip. Will checked his watch and gasped

"Thank you Abi" he smiled as he opened the front door to let Emma and Abi go through. Will then locked the front door up and the trio climbed into the new car Will had got a few years back. Still blue, but a lot smarter than the one he had while he was dating Emma. The trio then set off to McKinley and wondered what was in store for them that coming year

"So anyone signing up for Glee club" Katherine smiled as she glanced at the sign up sheet

"I don't think so" Lucie shook her head smoothing down her Cheerio uniform

"Abi?" Katherine glanced at the red head. "You like singing don't you. And your dad.." she trailed off as she noticed Abi giving her a look

"I think I will" Morgan gave a smile and Abi gave her friend a look. It wasn't like Morgan to sing and the last time they talked about it Morgan said she wasn't signing up. Something was up. Morgan picked the pencil up and wrote her name down

"Well I suppose if Morgan is then I will" Lucie smiled not noticing the looks 2 junior boys were giving her as she also grabbed the pencil and wrote her name on the sign up sheet "I`m going to the cafeteria" she announced as she walked away, Morgan following her. When the two girls had gone Abi quickly grabbed the pencil and wrote her name down

"Why didn't you want Lucie and Morgan to see you write your name on. They will know when you go today?" Katherine said curiously

"Because I don't want any special treatment. My dad ran the club and after he gave the job to Mr Donald who was one of his and my mom's favourite students so he knows me well. I can't give Lucie any ammunition" Abi sighed as Katherine also wrote her name on the sign up sheet "I'm going to see my mom now. Want to come?" she glanced at Katherine who shook her head

"I said I would go and see if I could join the AV club as well" Katherine blushed as she was quite a geek in that way. Abi nodded and the two girls separated, Abi going to her mother's office where she also found her father eating his lunch there. The pair had done that quite a lot since Emma`s OCD had improved

"Abi hey" Will said surprised to see his daughter "Good first day so far?"

"It's been ok" Abi replied. "Can I have a word with mom or are you two eating lunch…" she trailed off as Will and Emma glanced at one another

"N-No I have just finished" Will grinned as he took a sip of some coffee and smiled at Emma, kissing her softly. Abi flushed slightly as she was getting to that point where it was kinda embarrassing to see your parents make out in front of you. Will then left the office and Abi took a seat in front of her mom

"We were just talking in front of the Glee club sign up sheet and Lucie said she wasn't interested. Morgan then signed up and Lucie then said she wanted to. I don't know if she wants to steal Morgan away from me. I know Morgan and I have been growing apart but we are teenagers and" Abi was stopped by her mother lifting a finger and smiling at her

"Abi you and Morgan have been best friends since you were in kindergarten. I know Lucie wants Morgan to be her friend but I don't think Morgan will let you go that easily." Emma smiled at her daughter who smiled back

"Thanks mom. You always give the best advice" Abi replied. "I better go I have dad next for History and I want to be early. Make a good start" she smiled at Emma who smiled back. Abi then left the office and Emma gave a heavy sigh. First days back were always the worse she thought to herself

"So what I want you to do is to pick a song and be in the auditorium on Friday" Josh finished looking around the room "Am I clear?" he glanced at the group which consisted of Abi, Morgan, Katherine, Lucie, two footballers Jorge and Keith, two other Cheerios Annabelle and Bryony and two other students Michelle and Robert. The room all nodded and Josh broke out into a smile "I'll see you there then" he replied as he put the cap back on his marker pen as the group started to file out of the room. However Abi wanted a word

"Mr Donald?" Abi glanced up at Josh who was wiping the white board and gave a broad smile to the redhead

"Hey Abi. Thought I saw you say next to Katherine" Josh glanced at Abi who looked worried

"Can you try and not treat me special. I mean give me solos or anything unless you really think I am good enough." Abi begged as Josh`s face looked shocked

"You know I'll treat everyone the same Abi. And if you're like your dad was you will be fighting them off for solos. I know girls are quite bitchy but honest if they are working for the team they will want the best person to get the solos. So don't worry" Josh smiled and Abi broke out into a grin

"Thanks Mr Donald" she replied "Il see you on Friday in the auditorium"

"Say hi to your mom and dad for me" Josh replied as Abi nodded standing up and walking out of the choir room where Katherine was waiting for her

"Are you ok?" Katherine glanced at her and Abi nodded

"Just wanted to ask something" she replied as the pair walked down the corridor towards the exit of McKinley. Emma was working late doing SAT prep and James was still at school so it would just be her and her father for the evening meal. And maybe she could ask him for maybe some tips for what song she could sing in Glee club on Friday

And there you go. The next chapter will be set a year later than this one and will involve Abi getting her first proper boyfriend. Don't forget to review and I'll try and get it up as quickly as I can. Hopefully I should get it finished before the end of the year.


	21. First boyfriend

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter in a ray of sunshine. This chapter will focus on Abi finding her first boyfriend and their first date

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 21: First boyfriend

(It was a year since Abi had started high school and the Glee club had got to Regionals but they didn't get any further. Now they were preparing for their 2nd year of sectionals and had some new members join)

"Abi who is that boy over there?" Morgan glanced to the other side of the room where two boys were playing football and dressed in the William McKinley Letterman jackets

"Huh" Abi shook her long red hair out of her eyes and turned around to spot one of them turn around and give her a wave "Oh that`s Kevin. We have maths together he just transferred this year. We were talking in maths and I suggested he should join the glee club since he brought his guitar into class

"Sounds like he has his eye on something else" Morgan winked and Abi blushed

"I really don't think so. Plus he`s a footballer Morgan. I think he would be more interested in a Cheerio" she spotted Lucie over the other end of the room and Abi`s stomach turned sick.

"Well if you ask me maybe you need to make a move before somebody, and `I`m not naming names or anything, gets in before you" Nodding Abi got up and walked to the other side of the room

"Hey Kevin" she smiled before Lucie turned to her

"Red me and Kevin were talking" she rolled her eyes before Kevin turned to Lucie

"Lucie I think Abi wants to speak. I'll talk to you later" he replied before turning back towards Abi. Lucie huffed before walking back to her seat

"Sorry about that. What did you want" Kevin smiled softly running a hand through his spiky blonde hair

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pizzeria for a pizza and to work on those maths problems we were set for homework. I mean not like a date date but a work date you know what I mean" Abi replied biting her lip and looking down at the ground "Great now I`m turning into mom" she thought as Emma often babbled when she got nervous

"Sure. Is Friday ok. I'll pick you up" Kevin smiled and Abi nodded "Great" Kevin replied giving Abi a push on the shoulder and Abi stood up, walking back towards Morgan

"He said yes" Abi whispered "I can't believe it"

"See I told you he liked you" Morgan smiled at her friend smoothing down her Cheerio skirt. Abi was going to add more when Josh came in with this week's assignment but however Abi didn't really care as she was on cloud nine. She gave a small smile back to Kevin who smiled back to her. Abi couldn't wait for Friday to come

"I`m not going to be here tonight" Ab replied as she Will and Emma were eating their evening meal. James had decided to go to a friend's house so that's why he wasn't there "I`m meeting a friend for a study date". Abi had decided not to mention the fact that Kevin was a year older than her but in her year because he failed last year. However Will heard the word date and frowned

"How many is in this study date?" he glanced at Abi who blushed

"Just two. And.. It's a boy" Abi trailed off. Emma glanced at Will who knew was getting his no boy is allowed to date my daughter till she was thirty look on his face

"Sweetie Abi is fifteen after all. I think we should give her some responsibly" Emma pleaded with her husband

"I promise we are only going to the pizzeria and I'll be home for 10. And I'll even let him in to show you" Abi pleaded. Will nodded

"As long as you have your cellphone with you and in view of many people. And if you want to stay out later ring me or your mom" Abi nodded as she leaned across and hugged her father before running upstairs to get changed

"Honey that was a bit strict. I know she is your first born but.." Emma trailed off as she noticed Will looking down at the ground

"It isn't just that. I know what teenage boys are like. I know myself with dating Terri what we can get when we have had a few much to drink and…" he glanced at Emma who was trying not to smile but failing "Point proven I don't want my little girl taken advantage of"

"Will I know but Abi needs to know she can be trusted. What about the next time she goes on a date she doesn't tell us. How would you feel then?" Emma pouted. Will sighed as he knew she was right. Abi then came down stairs dressed in a green top and blue skinny jeans with pumps just as the doorbell rang. Abi smiled and ran to answer the front door and returned with Kevin dressed in a leather jacket and jeans although you couldn't see what he had underneath the jacket

"Mom dad this is Kevin. Kevin you know Mr Schue and Mrs Schue although at home they are Will and Emma" Abi replied. Kevin nodded as he shook both of their hands and Will smiled. He knew Kevin through Sam working with him to get his grades better and he was a good boy for a footballer

"Mr and Mrs Schue I'll look after Abi" Kevin nodded as Emma gave a small smile to her husband. Kevin and Abi then left the condo and Emma slipped a hand through her husbands

"I know Kevin through Sam. I feel a lot more relieved now" Will confessed. Emma shook her head as the pair leaned in for a kiss before the front door opened again. It was Abi

"Forgot my clutch bag" she said embarrassed before leaving the house again and the pair continued their kiss nice to have their two children out of the house for the night for once.

"So this problem is this" Kevin started to say but turned to see Abi staring at him

"Sorry" she blushed as the waitress bought their pizza across. Kevin just laughed and Abi started to concentrate on the problems

"You know I didn't really want to come to work on these problems. I wanted to get to know you more" Kevin replied. Abi almost choked on her pizza

"Pardon?" she replied

"I really like you Abi. You're sweet and even though you're pretty you're not slutty like some of the Cheerios, You dress really naturally and your smart too" Kevin grinned as Abi blushed hard

"I guess my mom always told me you can be smart but also not to dumb yourself down." She replied

"Have Mr and Mrs Schue always been together. I mean they look like they have. Whenever I pop into her office either on my own or with Mr Evans he is always there" Kevin replied as Abi didn't really know what to say

"It`s complicated" she sighed running an hand through her long red hair "That`s all I can say really"

"That`s ok" Kevin smiled "As long as they got together in the end that is all that matters" Abi nodded sipping on her drink and realised Kevin was right in some way

"I think we should ditch these math problems and just get to know each other better" Kevin replied. Over the course of the night Abi learnt he had two younger sisters that he loved to sing and play the guitar that was why he was in Glee club, that he wants to be an actor when he leaves McKinley but not on the stage a film or TV actor. Likewise Abi told him that she wanted to be on Broadway since her dad didn't make it she wanted to do it for him, that sometimes she wished that she could be friends with Katherine more but Morgan looked down her nose at her and that she loved chocolate chip and hazelnut cookies

"Me too!" Kevin exclaimed "I know this great ice cream place around the corner that make them. Let`s go and get some". The pair then paid the bill and left the pizzeria and went to get their cookies sitting in Kevin`s car

"You know I have had a really good time tonight" Abi admitted

"Next time why don't we go to Breadsticks? On a proper date. Now your dad knows I can be trusted" Kevin gave a small smile "And I`m cool with that. I know when my 2 kid sisters start dating I'll be harassing them so don't worry about your dad." He smiled and Abi nodded. Her stomach kinda fluttered when he smiled

"Ok cool" Abi grinned "So was that not a date tonight then or" she paused as Kevin gave a smile and then softly kissed her.

"Maybe more on the proper date" he teased and Abi just laughed. The pair then drove off in Kevin`s car back to Abi`s house since it was nearly coming up to Abi`s ten o clock curfew

And there you go. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be first argument with best friend and will be set around Abi`s sixteen birthday. Please review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.


	22. First argument with best friend

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 22. This chapter concentrates on Abi`s 16th birthday.

A ray on sunshine

Chapter 22. First argument with best friend

(Time had passed a few months and Abi was preparing for her sixteenth birthday. She and Kevin were going from strength to strength and she had invited him to her party along with Katherine Morgan and to her annoyance Lucie.)

"So what time do you want me to come tomorrow?" Kevin glanced at Abi as they looked at the notices

"Mom and dad are going away this weekend so anytime really" Abi smiled "My mom's friend`s daughter however is coming in the morning along with her younger sister" Abi wasn't too impressed that Emma had asked Barbara Eliza and Elizabeth along to the party, although she suspected James was more excited than her. Kevin smiled

"Well what about the afternoon then. Gives her time to unpack and then maybe you can introduce me" Abi smiled as she leant against Kevin

"What have I ever done to get you" she replied just as Lucie walked down the corridor

"Careful Red you might catch something. Oh wait I forgot you can't as your such a" Lucie started to say but was interrupted by Kevin walking up to the Cheerio

"Careful what you say there Lucie otherwise I might have to report you" Kevin said calmly. Lucie flushed as she glared at the older boy then walked down the corridor swishing her Cheerio skirt behind her

"Honestly she has some nerve. Why she thinks I`m still interested in her I have no idea" Kevin shook his head then was surprised to see Sam walking down the corridor

"Kevin Abi are you two ok" he said glancing at the pair.

"Were fine Mr Evans" Kevin replied. Sam nodded as he walked back down the corridor as Kevin clung onto Abi

"Look if you want to uninvite Lucie do so" Kevin started to say but was interrupted by Abi

"No" she said determined "I`m not going to let something Lucie says stop me from enjoying my party. Maybe I should introduce her to Barbara the pair of them might get alone" she slightly laughed as Kevin softly kissed her then made their way down the corridor towards their next class which was Spanish

"Abi I can't find my shoes" Barbara whined from her bedroom. Abi sighed as she placed one more balloon on the wall then turned to see Keith walking in from the kitchen

"Wow" he replied. Abi had pinned her red hair up in a bun and was wearing a short black dress but one that came past her knees. "You look amazing" he whispered

"Thanks" Abi blushed looking down at the ground "You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled. The pair stared at one another but was interrupted by more yelling from Barbara and Elizabeth and James walking in from the kitchen eating cocktail sausages

"I think my sister wants you Abi" Elizabeth said softly. Elizabeth was just like Finn tall unconfident but would do anything for her friends. Barbara was however like Rachel determined with a steely streak inside of her. Abi smiled as she wandered upstairs leaving Kevin alone with the two teenagers. The threesome sat in silence until the bell rang and Kevin went to answer the door. Standing there was Lucie, Katherine and Morgan)

"Keith" Lucie replied her eyebrows raised "I wasn't expecting you to be here"

"Lucie" Keith replied. The pair looked at one another before Morgan and Katherine walked into the living area. Lucie then brushed past Kevin and entered the living area leaving Kevin stood on his own puzzled

"Great party Abs" Morgan said as she wandered into from the kitchen with another cup of sparkling cider

"Thanks" Abi said carefully with a smile as she followed her best friend into the living room where a few other members from the Glee club were dancing and talking to one another. However Abi spotted across the room Lucie smiling at Kevin and she felt her hackles rise

"Calm down Abi" Katherine replied.

"I know it's just that" Abi started to say just as Barbara stood next to her

"She so likes him" Barbara smirked. Abi was about to say something to Barbara but she knew her mom wouldn't like it so she kept her mouth shut. Lucie then held her hand over her mouth as she realised she had knocked a glass of sparkling cider over her top. Kevin then got a cloth and started to mop her up. Abi then frowned as Morgan walked across to the pair and started talking to Kevin as well. It didn't help with Barbara making snide comments in Abi`s ear as well which just broke the straw on the camels back for Abi and she strode across to the trio

"Lucie just back off" Ab hissed

"Abi Lucie spilled her drink and Kevin was just trying to mop her up. Why are you jealous" Morgan smirked

"Morgan this isn't your problem!" Abi exclaimed as she glared at her best friend

"No so why don't you get in a huff with me then" Morgan exclaimed as she pushed Abi away as she landed on the glass coffee table. Abi then got up and was about to push Morgan back but was held back by Kevin

"Morgan I think you should go" Kevin whispered

"Don't worry I am going this party sucked. Oh and Abi me and you we are over!" Morgan exclaimed as she walked out of the house closely followed by Lucie who looked at Abi and Morgan. Katherine put an arm around Abi as she glanced at Elizabeth and James who had made their way into the living room. Abi gave a sob as she ran into the kitchen and Kevin started to tell everyone that the party was now over and that everyone could go home

"Are you ok?" Kevin glanced at Abi as they sat in the library after the party

"My mom and dad weren't happy after the party and they have grounded me for a week. The worse thing is Morgan. I have known her since kindergarten and now she won't even speak to me" Abi sighed placing her pen on the table

"Have you tried ringing her up" Kevin glanced at Abi who nodded

"Yeah" she replied "But no joy. She won't answer my texts or my phone calls" She shook her head as Kevin noticed Katherine walk into the library

"I'll leave you and Katherine alone" he replied as he walked away and Katherine sat opposite Abi

"I just spoke to your mom and I told her that it wasn't your fault,. I think she seems a bit better" Katherine sighed

"Thanks Katherine" Abi replied as she looked up at the brunette and the pair shared a smile

"Look if you want to go shopping or something next week I`m free" Katherine replied "Morgan I think you two were drifting apart and if she wants to insult you then really you should break off friends, I know you and Morgan have been best friends forever but sometimes people sometimes move on" Abi looked up at Katherine and nodded

"I'll be up for that, Thanks Katherine" she replied. Katherine nodded as she walked out of the library and Abi placed her head on her desk. , Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Suddenly her cellphone beeped and she looked under the desk to realise that she had a message from Morgan

Abi

Just to say I'll be going shopping with Lucie this week and I don't think I'll be speaking to you again.

Morgan

(Abi just shook her head as she placed her phone back in her pocket and realised that she had done the right thing in hanging out with Katherine. Now she Kevin and Katherine could make a fresh start and hopefully she and Morgan could keep their distance to be able to win Nationals in Glee club. If they couldn't then that might ruin their chances at nationals and Abi didn't want that to happen. She needed to win a Nationals trophy to keep her reputation up with her dad and she also didn't want to let him down either. Picking up her bag she left the library.

And there you go. Hope you liked that the next chapter will be first Nationals and will involve the Glee club attending their first National. This will be set just a few months from this chapter so there won't be much of a time jump this time. Also there might not be much wemma again as I want to concentrate on Abi and the rest of the members of the glee club however the chapter after there should be more wemma. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up as quickly as I can.


	23. First Nationals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Onto the next chapter of a ray of sunshine. I`m also extending it for another five chapters from the 30 I planned already so now there will be 35 chapters. This is also set in May so just a few months after the previous chapter

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 23: First nationals

"Now will you be ok with Rachel and Finn" Emma instructed her son. She and Will had decided to chaperone the Nationals trip with Josh and had asked Rachel and Finn to stop for a few days with James. James nodded and smiled

"I need to ask Finn something actually" he slightly blushed and Emma gave a small smile just as Abi came walking downstairs dragging her suitcase behind her and her cellphone in the other

"Kevin says he is running late" Abi rolled her eyes. "I mean does he not know the idea of time keeping. Mr Donald will be waiting for us as well"

"I`m surprised that M-I mean Mrs Donald isn't coming with us" Emma commented at why Maria wouldn't be there

"She has to look after the twins now plus the little girl who is now one. I suppose Maria didn't want to take them all with her to California" Will replied as he walked into the room "Plus she said she is trying to audition again for next year`s Broadway productions" he added on as the doorbell rang

"Remember not a word of this to anyone" Emma instructed her daughter who gave her the sideway look. Will opened the door and there stood Rachel and Finn

"Barbara and Elizabeth were left with Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes is in town for a bit and so we thought we could ask them to look after the two girls" Rachel replied

"Yeah you know how it gets with 2 teenage girls. You're lucky you just have Abi" Finn added on

Will just nodded as Emma picked up her going away bag that she would have on the plane and hugged James who was getting to that age where he didn't want to be hugged. James then high fives his father and then Emma and Will thanked Rachel and Finn

"Abi good luck as well. I mean as alumni of New Directions we are always looking out for the new generation" Rachel smiled brightly

"T-Thanks" Abi looked down at the ground as she was always nervous in front of Rachel what with her being a big Broadway star now. Will opened the door for Emma so that she could get outside and Abi checked her cellphone again just in case Kevin had texted her again but he hadn't. Scowling she placed her phone in her coat pocket then climbed into the car making sure she had her own carry on bag with her. Emma and Will then climbed into the front and drove down the driveway towards the school where they would be meeting Josh and the rest of the Glee club

It was now the morning of the competition and the members of New Directions along with Josh Emma and Will were all waiting to find out if they had placed in the top ten so they could carry on with the competition

"This reminds me of when I was in New York my first Nationals and Rachel and Finn kissed on stage just in front of me and Jessie" Will frowned as Emma smiled softly

"Well as least Abi and Kevin didn't do that" she smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend as she leant her head on Will`s shoulder "Speaking of Jessie I haven't seen him for a while£"

"We keep in touch" Will replied "But Rachel doesn't either. Last I heard when Vocal Adrenaline got rid of him because they lost when Josh took over he went to another state and since then nobody has heard of him". He then spotted Josh walking towards them

"We placed" he grinned as the kids cheered "But we are second on so we need to make plans. Abi, Katherine, Lucie and Morgan you take the first song, Abi the solo and then the group performance" he clapped his hands just as the first group were called onto stage however Abi looked as if she was about to be sick

"Dad I can't take the solo" she whispered "Morgan took the solos at sectionals and regionals and although I have done solos in class not in front of a big crowd"

"Honey Josh wouldn't give it to you if he didn't think you could cope" Will grinned at his daughter who nodded "Look me and your mom have to go out front now with Josh so" he kissed the top of Abi`s head as Emma also hugged her daughter as the pair disappeared towards the exit as Kevin ran towards her

"How amazing is it that you got the solo. Abi you can do it I know you can. You smash them out of the park in class. Just imagine you are in class and nobody is watching you. Or just imagine me" he smiled at his girlfriend who nodded before leaning across to Kevin and softly kissing him before letting him go

"Thank you" she smiled proudly before he also ran off to join the other boys. Abi looked in the mirror and got herself together. This was it. Everything she had worked for came down to this moment she hoped she wouldn't blow it though. Ignoring the looks Lucie and Morgan were giving her she stepped behind the curtain and stood next to Katherine

"Ready" she whispered as Abi nodded as the tannoy came onto the system

"Ladies and gentleman our second performance come all the way from Lima Ohio the multi National champions the New Directions!" the announcer exclaimed as the curtain lifted up and Abi and the rest of the girls started to perform their routine

"Finn" James wandered into the living area where Finn was watching some sports programme and looked up to see the younger boy walking towards him

"Hey kiddo" Finn grinned "Don't worry your mom dad and sister are nearly home. It's a shame they didn't win but hey we didn't win our first Nationals and eventually we did. And Abi apparently killed her solo in a good way" he smiled fondly

"It's not that" James cleared his throat and Finn turned to see the curly redheaded male staring at him "You know when we come to visit you and Mrs Hudson in New York during the summer. Well I want to ask Elizabeth out. And thought it would be better if I asked you first. Just to the theatre or to the cinema" he blushed and Finn cleared his throat

"Well I'll have to ask Rachel first but I`m sure it won't be a problem" Finn replied

"Because I really like her" James added and was about to add more when the front door opened and Will Emma and Abi came walking in

"Where`s Rachel?" Emma said puzzled

"She just went to the bathroom" Finn replied just as Rachel walked down the stairs

"Oh your back!" Rachel exclaimed "I wasn't expecting you for another hour"

"Traffic wasn't as bad as we thought" Will explained. "Abi here is a little upset that they lost"

"I am not!" she exclaimed as she pushed past her father and ran upstairs. Rachel knew something else was up and so when Emma and Will were talking to Finn and James about their trip she sneaked upstairs to Abi`s bedroom where she was crying silently on her bed

"Abi?" Rachel poked her nose into the room and Abi turned to see the Broadway star walk into her room "Look if you need to talk about losing me or Finn are the best people. I remember at our first Regionals we didn't even think we would have the club again and then we got it back. You're lucky that Glee Club is now popular and wherever you do finish you will still have a part to play. And also you didn't screw up. Your mom sent me videos of you singing and you sounded amazing. You will be a big star one day if you keep it up" Abi turned towards Rachel her big brown eyes red with crying and sniffled

"You think so" she whispered and Rachel nodded

"And I also think you will win Nationals before you graduate as well" she gave a smile as Abi hugged her and gave her a grin. The pair then walked downstairs and Emma gave Rachel a nod and a smile knowing what she had been doing. Somehow the future looked a lot rosier for Abi despite her Nationals defeat both at school, her family, and her personal life with Katherine and Keith.

And there you go. The next chapter will be set the summer after they had lost at Nationals and will involve Keith and Abi having their first fight and the family's annual trip to New York and James date with Elizabeth, so please review and I should have the next chapter up as soon as possible. With time off over Christmas I should have a lot more free time to write then I do when I am at work so that is good news. Hopefully I aim to finish Ray of sunshine before end of February. Also this fic is AU after season 2 so they never lost sectionals or anything like that and Will never went to Washington either.


	24. First argument with boyfriend

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 24 which will revolve around the summer before Abis junior year, Hope you enjoy

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 24: First argument with boyfriend

(Abi sat on the sofa in Rachel and Finns house curled up in a summer dress reading a book. Her mom and dad had gone out for the night and James and Elizabeth had gone out to see Rachel perform in her new musical along with Finn and Barbara. However Abi said she had an allergic reaction but really she couldn't be bothered hanging out with Barbara. She glanced at the door and smiled as her mom and dad walked into the house)

"Have a nice time?" Abi glanced at her mom who nodded

"We did" she replied as Will walked to the fridge to get out a bottle of beer "Has James texted yet?" she glanced at Abi who nodded

"He said he is stopping at the after party with the Hudsons" Abi looked wistful as her father walked across to join her mother

"Are you missing Keith" Emma glanced at her daughter who slowly nodded her head

"This is the first time we have been apart from one another since we started dating" she whispered "And I know we text but…" she trailed off biting her lip

"Keith will be fine Abi" Will replied "Beside I bet he`s missing you as much as you're missing him" he glanced at Emma as he said this and placed an arm around his wife`s shoulder

"You're sure" Abi whispered as the pair nodded. Abi gave her parents a watery smile as she hugged both of them as they heard the front door opened again and saw James and Elizabeth walk through the door

"Mom and dad said we could come home a bit earlier" Elizabeth pulled her face a little "But me and James said that we would go out tomorrow"

"Elizabeth.." James trailed off as he noticed Abi giving him a glance as she yawned

"I think I'll go to bed now" the younger Hudson sibling replied as she sloped off to bed. Emma and Will glanced at one another as they also went off to bed leaving the 2 Schuester siblings alone

"So you and Elizabeth" Abi smirked as she jumped across to join her younger brother who slightly blushed

"I really like her Abs" James replied "But I live in Ohio she lives in New York. We both come from different worlds and what happens if she meets someone else at school next term" Abi nodded as she processed the info

"James you know if you really like her the distance won't matter. But fate will always play a part" Abi said wisely her mother's guidance counsellor skills coming through. James nodded as he leaned across and gave his older sister a hug her red hair hanging over his short brown curls. The 2 siblings were indeed growing up

"Abi?" Emma glanced at her daughter who was applying some makeup on her eyes. Abi turned around "I have someone here who I would like you to meet" she gave a small smile

"Who" Abi looked puzzled as she glanced at her mother. Emma just gave a small smile as her daughter followed her down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where James was on the computer on Skype to Elizabeth

"James you too" Emma commanded her son. James grumbled but he also got off the computer, after saying goodbye to Elizabeth, and the pair followed Emma into the living area where Tina Mike and a tall male were stood

"Abi James this is Tina and Mike Cohen Chang. They moved away but are now back in town. Both were in New Directions when I was the leader" Will explained

"This is their adopted son Satoshi. He is the same age as you are Abi" Emma explained

"We thought it would be nice if you could show him around" Tina explained. Abi glanced at Satoshi and she nodded

"Ok" she replied as Tina gave a broad smile and Mike also did the same

"It's a shame Abi couldn't make it today" Katherine mused as she sipped on her lemonade

"She has things to do Katherine. Still I wish she could have come" Keith said wistfully. Suddenly Morgan crossed over to the pair shopping bags in hands

"Hey losers. Say where is the third member of your team" Morgan scowled

"Morgan when did you get super bitchy" Katherine rolled her eyes at the blonde cheerio.

"Comes with the company she keeps" Keith muttered harshly

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I was you Keith. Seems little miss red head has got herself a new model. Oh yes I saw her over there with a new guy" Morgan smirked

"You're lying!" Keith finally found his voice

"Am I" Morgan smirked "Just look over there" she pointed to a coffee shop across the road. Katherine and Keith each leapt up and made their way over to the coffee shop where Abi and Satoshi were sat opposite from one another. Keith`s face dropped

"See I wasn't lying" Morgan said from behind Keith`s back "See you around" she sashayed off as Keith and Katherine walked back to their seats

"Keith maybe there`s a reasonable explanation" Katherine tried to reason with the blonde but he shook his head sharply

"No she would have told me. She`s cheating on me Kath and I need to know the truth" Keith sighed as he placed his head down on the table and sighed while Katherine tried to work out what she should do between her 2 friends.

"Keith`s dumped me mom" Abi wailed as she read the email Keith had sent her.

"Honey maybe there`s a reasonable explanation" Emma tried to reason with her daughter but she shook her head just as the doorbell rang. Emma walked to the front door and opened it to see Keith standing there

"Is Abi in" Keith glanced at his guidance counsellor who nodded. Keith walked into the living area to see Abi with the email

"Keith he was just a friend not even a friend but "Abi started to say as Keith nodded

"I know" he replied "Katherine found out through your mom and she spoke to Satoshi. Turns out he`s gay" Keith shook his head as Abi nodded

"Mom only wanted me to show him round town while he was here for the summer. I just didn't want you to know in case you got jealous of another guy but if I had explained" she sighed

"Maybe we both got our wires crossed" Keith shook his head as he glanced at Abi

"Friends" he glanced at Abi who thought for a moment who then nodded sharply.

"But you will need to do a lot of making up" she glared at Keith which Emma smiled at from her position at the living room door. It was the same look that she sometimes gave Will when she was angry. Keith nodded as he took his hand and placed it in her soft small one giving Abi a small smile which she returned and her big brown eyes glistened softly.

"Deal" Keith nodded as the pair embraced and then Keith wrapped his arms around Abi`s long red hair kissing her softly

"They made up then" Will said softly leaning against Emma`s shoulder

"It turned out just a silly misunderstanding" Emma sighed

"Mom" Emma turned around to see Abi and Keith standing there hand in hand "Me and Keith are going to the movies so we won't be back till later. Is that ok?" she looked up at her mother

"Sure" Emma nodded giving her daughter a wink who blushed

"But be back till curfew" Will shouted to his daughter who gave Will a glare before disappearing. Will gave a sharp laugh as he again wrapped his arms around Emma`s shoulders

"So Abi is out now till late and James is out with his friends so we have the house to ourselves" Will purred into Emma`s ear who shivered at his touch and turned around looking at her husband.

"So what idea do you have Mr Schuester" Emma grinned as she leaned against Will and softly clasped her lips against his. Will then grabbed Emma`s hand and the pair ran up their stairs giggling slightly as they went

And there you go. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be set a year or so after this one and will focus on Abi`s first audition for NYADA during her senior year. So yeah another time jump after this one but from that chapter it should go at another steady pace like it has been doing recently. So yeah please review and hope that everyone has a great Christmas and to those of you who doesn't celebrate Christmas hope you have a good holiday break.


	25. First audition

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Next chapter of a ray of sunshine and this is set during Abi`s senior year and she has just turned eighteen. James is also in the first year of high school and has also joined the Glee club.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter twenty five: First audition

"Abi your breakfast is getting cold!" Will shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Today was Abi`s audition for her place at NYADA and to say she was nervous was an understatement

"Sweetie I`m sure Abi will be down when she is ready" Emma pleaded with her husband. James had already gone to school but Abi was allowed the morning off to get ready for her audition. Will scowled but sat down next to Emma at the kitchen table and picked up a toasted muffin

"I just want her there nice and ready, and to be prepared." He replied. Emma was about to add that it was only 9 am and that Abi didn't have to be there until 1 when their daughter appeared her red hair tangled in a knot and didn't look as if she had any sleep

"Morning Abi" Emma said carefully as Abi sat next to her mom and poured some orange juice "Sleep well?"

"A little" Abi replied "I just keep having weird dreams. Like what happens if I forget the words or if I suck" she said plainly. Emma glanced at Will through their eyes, she saying you're better at this than I am.

"Abi I`m just going to get dressed" Emma replied getting up off the chair and making her way upstairs

"Abi" Will started to say "Nerves are a good thing sometimes. I mean all performers get them"

"But not when they are throwing up every morning" Abi replied

"Well no but the truth is you don't suck. If you sucked you wouldn't have got to this point where the dean of NYADA is coming to see you perform. Just imagine if you get through this audition you will be in New York competing against some of the best in the United States" Will replied. Abi nodded knowing what her father was saying is true and gave her father a hug

"Thanks dad" she whispered "I guess I needed that" she sighed "But I'm ready now" she nodded her brown eyes shining and Will recognised the look as the same one as he got when he talked about New Directions or when he won Nationals. It was one of fierce determination and passion. Abi gave her father another kiss on the cheek and then bolted up the stairs nearly bumping into Emma who had returned from getting changed

"Your pep talk worked then" she smirked as Will leaned closer to his wife

"Sometimes I think you rub off on me in a good way" he whispered as he leant in for a kiss as Emma gave a small smile

"I suppose that means a yes then" she mumbled as Will just smiled against her kiss

"Abi will be fine. I`m sure of it" he replied.

(Abi stood doing her breathing exercises as she saw Katherine on the stage auditioning for the dean. She knew now who he was; he was Brody Weston, the youngest dean at NYADA for a long time and even though he was strict Abi knew from Rachel, who she had studied with at NYADA that he cared much for his students. A bit like Mr Donald she thought just as Katherine came back through the curtains)

"So" Abi replied biting her lip as Katherine gave a shrug glancing at Keith who had come to support his girlfriend

"It went ok" she replied "I mean he doesn't give much away" She then gave a grin as she noticed Will walking through the backstage of the auditorium

"Dad!" Abi replied almost in shock "But I thought you and mom had to work today"

"Figgins gave me the afternoon off. Although I think he is going senile in his old age" Will shared a smirk with Katherine and Keith, the latter just shaking his head at his teacher and girlfriends father

"Abigail Schuester" a voice called out and Abi gulped. It was now or never

"Good luck" Keith whispered as he embraced Abi and then Will gave his daughter a hug. Katherine also hugged her best friend as she walked onto the stage where she blinked at the shining lights and could just see a thin brown headed male sitting in the auditorium

"Hello I`m Abigail Schuester and today I will be auditioning with I can hear the bells from the musical Hairspray" she replied confidently

"Good choice" Katherine whispered to Will who also nodded

"Ready when you are" Brody replied and Abi started to sing the first notes of the song. As the song progressed she got better but then all of a sudden she stopped. Keith gasped and managed to get his face to show Abi, with the encouragement of her boyfriend she managed to carry on although she wasn't sure if Brody was happy with that or not. After the last note Brody slightly clapped and smiled

"Good work" Brody replied "The letter will be sent out in May just before your graduation"

"Thank you" Abi replied as she bowed and then left the stage where she hugged Keith

"I honestly don't know what happened there" she whispered "But apart from that I did well. Hopefully Mr Weston will take that out of context"

"I can ask Rachel to put in a word" Will offered but Abi shook her head

"No dad" she replied "I want to do this on my own and if I screw up I can re audition next year somehow. But hopefully that won't need to happen" she replied as Keith clutched her hand tightly and Katherine also clutched her other best friends hand tightly

"So" Rachel paused "How did Abi do" she gave a smile

"She was great apart from the little mishap. Hopefully Brody won't be too harsh" Will explained

"I can ask him…" Rachel trailed off

"NO!" Will exclaimed but then softened "Abi says she wants to do this on her own"

"I can understand what she means" Rachel replied "So where is she?"

"Keith and Katherine have taken her out to Breadsticks for some bonding time. James is here if Elizabeth wants a word" Will replied

"Yeah sure" Rachel nodded as she handed the phone to her youngest daughter and Will handed the phone to James. Smiling slightly he made his way into the dining area where Emma was on the laptop looking for an holiday as she and Will were close to the age where they would be able to retire

"That was Rachel" Will explained to Emma who nodded "She wanted to know how Abi`s audition went. So I had to tell her. Of course she said she would ask Brody but with their history.." he sighed

"And of course Abi doesn't want the help" Emma added on "I guess we will know in May if she got into NYADA and if she doesn't then she can always re audition"

"The truth is Em I don't know if Abi is strong enough to re audition, you saw her after New Directions second National defeat last year. She is trying so hard this year to win Nationals for the team but with that plus NYADA I don't know if it's too much for her" Will sighed as Emma placed her hand in his

"Nothing is too much for our daughter. She has both our stubbornness" Emma started to say

"Who said anything about stubborn?" Will replied smirking slightly

"And if the worse comes to the worse we will deal with it" Emma added on as she softly leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by a slight coughing. Emma lifted her head up to see James with the cell phone

"Where does the phone go?" James lifted an eyebrow

"Just there" Will murmured as James glanced at his parents and then placed the phone back in its holder .still glancing at his parents and giving weird looks to them as he was kinda creeped out.

"I`m going upstairs to practise" James replied shaking his red curls before disappearing up the stairs.

"Now where was we" Emma replied as she leant back over Will`s shoulder and continued to kiss him

And done. Hope you liked that ending ^_^. The next chapter will be set in mid April the same year as this chapter and will concentrate on Abi`s senior prom which Will and Emma will be chaperones. And don't worry the NYADA plot will get resolved but not yet as it isn't time. Speaking of time I hope everyone has a great 2013 and a happy New year. Hopefully I should have this fic done before 2014 it's been long enough lol.


	26. First Prom

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 26 of A ray of sunshine. This one is set a few weeks after the last chapter and focuses on Abi going to her senior prom

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 26: First prom

"So…" Katherine smiled as she glanced at Abi as the pair stood by Abi`s locker. They had just been to see Emma and then they were on their way to Glee club

"So what?" Abi said puzzled glancing at her friend

"The prom is only next week and you haven't asked Kevin yet" Katherine replied

"Yeah because we know we are going with one another. We have been going out with one another for over two years. We don't need to ask one another" Abi smiled running a hand through her red hair

"If you're sure. Because I don't know if Kevin knows or not. And you wouldn't want Lucie to ask him or not…" Katherine trailed off as she could see the look in Abi`s eyes as she slammed her locker door shut

"Ok I'll ask him after Glee club" Abi replied as the pair entered the choir room and sat down next to Keith

"Kevin are you free after Glee club?" Abi asked her boyfriend who nodded "Good because I have something to ask you". Keith was about to add more but Josh entered the choir room and so he didn't. The class worked on songs for the upcoming Nationals that were on their way and then the class ended. The class left the room leaving Abi and Kevin on their own. Abi stood up and began to pace the room

"Abi this is making me really nervous. Wait you aren't breaking up with me…." Kevin trailed off as Abi glanced at him puzzled her eyes wide

"What!. No,no why would you think that. No I erm I just wanted to ask you if you wantedtogotothepromwithme" Abi said quite quickly as Keith blinked

"What?" he said puzzled. Abi was about to answer when James poked his red head into the choir room

"Abi I just forgot my pencil case I am going to go now and see mom…." He said backing out of the choir room as he could see the look his sister was giving him. James closed the door behind him and Abi turned to James sitting opposite him on one of the choir room chairs

"Will you go to the prom with me" she said more slowly than last time

"Yeah. I mean I thought you knew we were going with one another. After all we have been dating for two years" Kevin replied

"I know but Katherine said we should make it official. Oh I`m so relieved" Abi smiled softly as she embraced her boyfriend and softly kissed him

"Abi!" Will shouted as he paced the floor of their condo

"Her and mom are probably doing their make up and hair. They are girls after all" James replied cheekily. Will was about to say something to his son when he let out a breath as he saw Emma slowly making her way down the stairs dressed in a soft white blouse and black skirt. He and Emma were chaperoning the prom as nobody else wanted to do it and beside he wanted to keep an eye on Abi and Kevin

"You look beautiful" Will whispered as he softly kissed Emma on the cheek who slightly blushed and giggled

"You don't look so bad yourself" she smirked as she softly stroked Will`s suit jacket who looked bashful

"Hello. Children in the room here" James replied as he glanced at the TV. Will was about to make another comment when Emma shook her head

"James is just annoyed because Elizabeth was meant to come for spring break and she can't. Rachel has a musical coming up and she needs to stop in New York and Finn is looking at colleges with Barbara for next year." Emma muttered to her husband who glanced at his son but then nodded. They were then saved by the doorbell ringing and Will answering it to see Kevin at the door

"Is Abi in?" Keith glanced at the Schuesters who nodded

"She`s just upstairs. Come in Kevin" Emma smiled at her daughter's boyfriend who nodded, making sure to wipe his shoes on the mat. Emma was about to go upstairs to hurry up her daughter when she heard steps on the stairs and knew she was on her way. Abi then entered the living area and Kevin let out a gasp similar to the one that Will had when Emma had entered the room. Abi had on a shimmering blue dress which wasn't too short but long enough for a prom dress, her red hair was tied up in a bun however with strands coming down from her hair and she was wearing black heels. She walked up to Kevin and gave a soft smile

"Will I do?" she whispered to Kevin

"You look amazing" he whispered. The pair gazed at one another and the moment was broken from a murmur from Emma who wanted to take a picture of them.

"Oh I have this for you" Kevin explained as he handed Abi a blue courage. "Luckily someone gave me a clue on the dress" he smiled across at Emma who looked bashful

"Mom" Abi shook her head but Emma knew her daughter was joking. Abi and Keith stood at the fireplace as Will took their pictures and then looked at his watch

"We better get going" he explained as Emma and Abi both picked up their clutch bags

"James me and your mom will be home tonight. I don't know what Abi is doing yet…" Will glanced across at his daughter who was slipping on her jacket. James just nodded as Emma, Will, Abi and Kevin all left the condo and James just left sat on the sofa

(It was coming to the end of the night and everyone was wandering around wondering who was going to be named prom king and queen. Principal Figgins then wandered onto the stage)

"I wonder how long Figgins is going to last as principal" Will mused as Emma just giggled and leant against him smiling

"Attention all young people, I have in my hands this year's senior prom king and queen. The nominees for Prom King are as follows. Kevin Wilson" he replied as the crowd cheered "Jason Morgan and Nelson Demango. I can announce that the Prom king is" he paused as the crowd went quiet "Kevin Wilson" he replied as the crowd cheered and Kevin walked up to Figgins to get his robe and crown "And now we move onto Prom Queen. The nominees are Abigail Schuester" he announced as Abi gave a small smile "Lucie Daniels" he replied as Lucie grinned "And finally Morgan Francis, I can announce that this years Prom Queen is" he paused again as the room went quiet "Abigail Schuester" he announced as Abi`s face went white and walked up to Figgins as Emma and Will in the audience cheered although Lucie on the stage wasn't reacting well

"Now would the newly crowned prom king and queen please take for the first dance of the evening" Figgins bowed as he left the stage and the music began to start playing as Abi took Kevin`s hand and started to sway to the music their bodies pressed close together

"I didn't think I would win" Abi whispered as she looked up at Kevin her red hair also swaying.

"What?. Why" Kevin whispered back confused

"Because well Lucie would get the Cheerio vote and Morgan I don't know she has been doing a lot of campaigning this week. I just thought" Abi stared to say but was interrupted by Kevin leaning in and kissing her

"I knew you would win" he whispered "And I voted for you because I believed in you. Even if nobody else did I knew you would have one vote" Eyes brimming Abi softly kissed him back as the room then filled with many of the other couples one of who was Will and Emma. For once Will wasn't keeping an eye on how Kevin was with Abi because he was too busy dancing with Emma and the pair of them wrapped up in each other`s world.

And there you go. Next chapter will involve New Directions third shot at Nationals and will also be the chapter we find out if Abi got into NYADA or not. So please review and I will try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can. I might have to go for another appointment soon for my eyes so if that happens my writing will have to be put on the back burner for a while. But if not I'll try and have it up as soon as I can.


	27. First championship

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter twenty seven of A ray of sunshine. This chapter concentrates on New Directions third Nationals and also seeing if Abi got into NYADA. As always enjoy and don't forget to review

A ray of sunshine

Chapter twenty seven: First championship

"Morning!" Will and Emma said cheerfully as they walked into the hotel restaurant where the members of New Directions were eating their breakfast before the final 10 performed

"Morning" Josh nodded as he glanced at his two friends "Sorry I was just texting Maria and the three little ones" he looked guilty down at the ground then glanced up as Will clapped him on the shoulder

"Don't worry about it Josh" he replied as he and Emma sat opposite him "I remember when I was at Nationals when Abi was younger I missed her so much" he glanced across to where Abi was chatting to Katherine and Kevin" And now look at her. About to graduate and hopefully get into NYADA"

"She hasn't got the letter yet?" Josh glanced at Emma who shook her head

"Brody said he was going to email us but he hasn't yet. I hope that doesn't mean bad news" she said quietly as Will squeezed her hand under the table as Josh smiled and then stood up and the group remained silent

"Now our setlist today will be the guys to do One Direction Little things the girls to do The Pussycat dolls when I grow up and the soloist will be Abi doing Katy Perry the one that got away. Now I know what happened last year at Nationals but that wasn't Abi`s fault and I have confidence that she will do a great job. So we shall meet in the auditorium in an hour before we go on this afternoon. Thank you and good luck" Josh sat back down and Will glanced across at him smiling.

"Good job" he nodded "I mean I wouldn't have been angry if you haven't given Abi the solo but"

"She has been beating herself up all year Will. The most I could give her was a second chance to prove herself wrong. I know she can do it" Josh said fiercely. Meanwhile over at her table Abi was chewing her toast and feeling nervous when she felt her cellphone bleeping. Puzzled she got it out

"Something wrong Abi?" Katherine said puzzled

"No just my cellphone…"Abi said as she realised she had an email. She clicked her email app and then glanced at the phone again reading the message that was on the phone. She then stood up and dashed out of the room

"Abi!" Kevin exclaimed "I`m going to see what is wrong" he glanced at Katherine who nodded "If I`m not back in an hour tell Mr Donald"

"Ok" Katherine nodded as Kevin dashed off after his girlfriend leaving the brunette to her own devices

"Congratulations Abigail. You have chosen to be part of NYADA fall term. Please reply back to this email within the next seven days otherwise your place may be given to someone else.

Abigail leant against the hotel reception gripping hold of her cellphone as Kevin rounded the corner and spotted his girlfriend

"What`s wrong?" he said puzzled as Abi shook her head

"Come here" she replied leading him to one of their chairs in the reception area. Puzzled Kevin nodded and sat opposite Abi clutching his baseball cap in his hands

"I just received an email from NYADA. I got in" she replied as Kevin`s face lit up

"That`s amazing Abi!" he exclaimed leaning to embrace her but Abi shook her head

"Not really" she replied "I mean yes I wanted to emulate Dad when I was younger but I'll be leaving you, mom, dad, James. And what if I change what if I go to New York and turn into one of these crazy diva girls and don't care about anything but work and wanting to be part of Broadway, And you. I don't know if we would work out" she shook her head letting her red hair fall over her shoulders

"So don't go. Stay here in Lima. I`m sure we will sort something out" Kevin replied "Do whatever you want to Abi" he replied "Because that's all I want. Is for you to be happy". Abi nodded

"I suppose I have time to think about what I want. But if I do go what about us…" she trailed off "I mean I'll be in New York and you will be here training to be a teacher. Take over mom I suppose" she gave a small smile. Kevin wanted to be a guidance counsellor after Emma had inspired him and she had been training him a little

"I don't know" Kevin replied "I mean I guess we will have to see. But we love one another" he replied "And that's the most important thing" Abi nodded as the pair embraced and then softly kissed one another before Abi leant over Kevin`s shoulder and sighed

"We better get going" she replied "We have a National championship to win" she nodded fiercely as Kevin grabbed her hand and the pair walked back into the restaurant where nobody was there bar Emma

"Mom" Abi glanced up at Emma "I did it" she gave a faint smile as Emma gave a sharp gasp and embraced her daughter

"Me and your father will talk later after Nationals. But we better get going your father went ahead with Josh to talk strategy" Emma explained as she walked off and left Abi alone with Kevin

"Why didn't you tell your mom you aren't sure?" Kevin asked puzzled as the pair walked to the auditorium

"Because I`m not sure yet" Abi sighed "I don't want to tell her I`m not sure and worry her. If I decide not to go I can tell her" she replied as Kevin nodded and the pair walked into the auditorium

(It had been a week since New Directions had triumphed at Nationals and the group had decided to put on a party. However Abi had a difficult decision to make and she stood outside Breadstix waiting for Kevin. Suddenly he pulled up outside in his van)

"Hey Abi" Kevin replied as he got out of the van "Are everyone inside?" he glanced at Breadstix and Abi nodded

"Y-yeah they went inside but I needed to speak to you first?" she looked at Kevin and Kevin nodded "Being at Nationals, being on the stage made me realise how much I love it. So I decided I`m going. But I don't want to break up with you either. So if you are willing ill like you to still be my boyfriend. So will you?" she glanced up at Kevin who nodded

"Of course I will!" he exclaimed as he embraced Abi "I know things will be hard but as long as we have one another. Plus we have email and Skype right" he glanced at Abi who nodded

"Of course!" she exclaimed "Plus there is always Thanksgiving and other holidays. Gotta keep an eye on James" she winked

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him" Kevin promised Abi

"And of course we will have all summer. I`m not going till September" Abi promised Kevin who gave a sharp laugh

"Guess we better get inside before people start wondering where we have gone" he replied as he placed his coat around her shoulders as the pair went into Breadstix where they were congratulated by many members of New Directions just as Josh took Abi by the shoulder and took her into a corner

"Guess congratulations are in order. Your dad told me this morning about NYADA. You will do good there. Don't think nobody from New Directions has got into there since Maria did. Is Kevin ok?" Josh glanced at Abi who shrugged sharply.

"He`s ok" she replied "But I just don't think we are going to make it through. But we shall see" she replied biting her lip

"You and Kevin are made of strong stuff. I`m sure you will" Josh gave a sharp smile as he went off to talk to Katherine as Abi glanced across to Kevin who gave a wave as Abi waved back giving a small smile to her boyfriend

And there you go. Next chapter will be set in September and will entail Abi saying goodbye to Lima and setting off to New York. However the next chapter is called First breakup so read into that what you will. I have to go for my next injection Monday so the next chapter might be a lot longer in updating however when I get some free time I will try and update as soon as I can. And of course don't forget to review as I read everyone of them and enjoy them very much indeed.


	28. First breakup

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter twenty eight of A ray of sunshine. This one will concentrate on Abi`s last summer in Lima and settling into NYADA.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter twenty eight: First breakup

"First things first" Will lifted his finger up to silence the group which consisted of Emma, Abi, James, Kevin Elizabeth and Shannon "I would like to congratulate Abi for getting into NYADA. Only Rachel and Maria have managed it from McKinley and I am proud to add my baby daughter to that list"

"Dad" Abi complained her face going as red as her hair as Kevin gave a smirk "T-Thank you" she murmured as Emma gave a smile to her daughter from the opposite end of the table

"I mean we will all miss you. Even James" Will added on as James gave a look to his father but then stopped as Elizabeth gave her boyfriend a look of her own "But we will all know that our Broadway star is where she should be" Emma noticed that maybe there was a wistful tone to her husband's words but she was the only one who maybe noticed it "To Abi" Will replied as he raised his glass in the air and the others followed

"Abi" the others chorused as they drank their wine, and in Abi, Kevin, Elizabeth and James case, sparkling cider. The group then tucked into their meal and a few moments later finished

"I do admit mom I will miss your home cooking in the halls" Abi admitted and Emma gave a small smile to her daughter

"You do know mom and dad will be happy to have you anytime for any meals" Elizabeth added on and Abi turned to face the taller, but younger, girl

"Thanks Lizzie but I`m sure I won't starve, beside won`t your sister mind me being there" Abi added with a hint of sarcasm. She knew what Barbara thought about her and how she felt about Barbara.

"But" Elizabeth was about to say but was silenced by James asking her if she wanted to go to the living room. She accepted and they headed to the living area as Abi sat in silence. Suddenly she was surprised by Kevin coming up to her

"Do you have a minute" he glanced at his girlfriend who nodded. The pair headed out to the back garden despite it being pitch black. Abi sat on the swing seat and looked at Kevin

"Abi I know this summer has been great. But" he paused "I feel you going to NYADA"

"Didn't we already work this out? I'll email and Skype you and come home every holidays. Mom and dad would kill me otherwise" Abi replied confused

"But what happens if you meet another guy. One who is hotter than I am? Who is older because Abi you know there is gonna be. And then your tied to me and you don't want to cheat but after one too many wine coolers you kiss him and " Kevin`s voice started to crack as he didn't want to say what he was saying

"But I won't Kevin!. What do I have to prove to tell you that there is no other guy for me!" Abi exclaimed

"Abi" Kevin paused "You might think I`m being cruel but" he paused "I rather do this now rather than staying together and then one of us doing something we regret. I do want to stay friends though" he replied before Abi shook her head

"You should have thought that before tonight" she replied "I loved you Kevin but now I hate you!" she exclaimed. Kevin glanced at Abi softly before leaving the garden leaving Abi in tears. A few moments passed before Emma stood at the dining room door to the garden

"Abi what are you doing out here it's freezing" she said softly

"Kevin dumped me mom!" Abi exclaimed as she ran up the steps and ran straight to her mother who clung to her tightly not saying anything because she knew words wouldn't do anything at this time of need.

"Now are you sure you have everything" Will instructed his daughter as they sat outside the platform for the train that would take Abi to Grand Central station. Abi nodded

"Yes and if I need anything else Mr and Mrs Hudson are only a short phone call away. Don't worry everything will be fine" Abi gave a small smile to her father

"And what about.." Will trailed off. He knew about Abi and Kevin`s breakup but Emma had instructed him not to do anything until at least Abi had left Lima

"Who" Abi scoffed. She had deleted anything to do with Kevin and had instructed James not to talk to him at all. Katherine was a different story but she knew she would tell her best friend everything when she got to NYADA. Will nodded but knew that his daughter was hurting bad. It would take her a long time to get over this.

"Is your battery full?" Will glanced at Abi who was checking her cellphone and nodded her long red hair pinned into a ponytail.

"Yes dad" she nodded "I charged it last night before we left for the station. Will nodded and smiled as he received a message from Emma

"Mom says she wishes she could be here but new orientation for the new students plus Figgins new term meetings means she couldn't" Will shook his head as Abi laughed

"Bet your glad you're out of that dad now" she smiled as Will shook his head at his daughter and jumped as an announcement came on the tannoy

"Train coming into station the 9.05 for New York. Please all passengers come to the station and embark" the announcer replied.

"That`s my train" Abi whispered as Will embraced his daughter

"Just go and be the best you can be. Your mom and me will be proud of you whatever happens" Will whispered as Abi nodded

"I will. Thanks dad" she whispered as she gave her father another tight hug and then walked to the train which had just got into the station. Will watched as his daughter sat on one of the chairs checking she had everything, blinking away tears, and waved as Abi spotted him watching and also waved. The train then set out of the station as Will waved and waved until the train couldn't be seen anymore and then gave a sad sigh. Today was the start of a new dawn for Abi.

(Abi shook her head as she pulled her suitcase up the stairs of the dorm rooms. The train had been delayed an hour due to an accident so that rubble was on the train track and so now she was very tired. She just wanted to crash on her bed and talk to Katherine who she knew had arrived and then text her mom and dad. She opened the door of her dorm and looked around)

"Katherine?" she glanced around not seeing her friend anywhere. However she did hear running water and realised she must be having a shower. Smiling Abi dumped her bag on the bed and was about to get her cellphone out to text her mom and dad when all of a sudden

"Barbara?" Abi said puzzled as her mortal enemy came out of the shower

"Oh I thought I smelt something funny in here" Barbara Eliza smirked as she tightened her towel around her

"I thought you wasn't attending NYADA till next year or I remember you telling Elizabeth a few years ago you wouldn't attend that hell hole of a college because of who the dean was" Abi glared at Barbara. Abi was fuming underneath but she didn't want the elder Hudson girl to see that

"Well maybe I skipped a year because of how good I am. Or maybe I wanted to come. You see Abi sometimes it's who you know and not what you know. Or in my case it's how good my mother is as a Broadway star and how your mom and dad are still stuck in that small town called Lima." Barbara smirked sharply

"I`m going to the admissions office to see who has mixed up my room and to see where Katherine is. There is no way that I am sharing a room with you" Abi exclaimed as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door of the dorm slamming it behind her. Barbara just gave a small smile as she sat on her bed brushing her long brunette hair and knew that she had gotten underneath Abi`s skin already.

And done. I know the next chapter sounds a bit quick but the next chapter will be first get back together but it won't be set for about three years after this one at James`s graduation. So yeah please review and I promise I won't update as long as I did this time. I just been having a few problems and it affected my writing but hopefully I should be back to writing full time now. So yeah please review and I should update as soon as I can.


	29. First get back together

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 29 of A ray of sunshine. This one is set three years after the last one and Abi is in her last year of NYADA and has just come back home to celebrate James graduation

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 29: First get back together

"Congratulations James" Abi smiled hugging her younger brother

"Thanks Abs" James replied as Elizabeth came across

"James I think your mom and dad want a word with you" she whispered as she turned around to see Emma and Will chatting to Maria and Josh. James nodded as he crossed over to his parents and Abi turned to Elizabeth

"So I guess congratulations are In order" she glanced down noticing Elizabeth was wearing an wedding ring "Look I know my love life hasn't been the best but I know that James cares about you and you care about him so" she handed out her hand and Elizabeth shook it

"Thanks Abi" she blushed "And I am SO sorry about the nasty tricks that Barbara did. Me and James disowned her and she won't be welcome in our house again" Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked angry and Abi looked surprised. It wasn't like the younger Hudson, or nee Hudson as she was a Schuester now, to be angry. Abi was going to add more when her mother and father walked across to Abi and Elizabeth made a beeline to the bathroom

"See Elizabeth told you about her and James getting married" Will asked his daughter who nodded

"Will wasn't too happy at the times but I managed to talk him round" Emma smiled at Abi who shook her head

"I can understand why dad wouldn't be but they care about each other. At least one of us has some sort of life" Abi bit her lip

"Darling you have your Broadway career to look forward to. Boys will come" Emma smiled before giving a sideways glance to Will who glanced at his wife back

"Anyway we are going to see Shannon and then make our way hone. Do you want to come with us" Will glanced at his daughter who shook her head

"I think I might head to James`s and Elizabeth`s have a catch up so to speak" Abi replied. Will nodded as he followed Emma across the floor towards Shannon as Abi glanced at her parents. Sometimes she wanted the love that they had but she knew what her mother meant about her focusing on her Broadway career. She was about to head towards James and Elizabeth to suggest going out somewhere when she noticed someone walking towards her. Someone who she hadn't seen for over three years.

"Abi" Kevin whispered as he noticed his ex-girlfriend standing in front of him

"Kevin what are you doing here!" Abi exclaimed.

"I work here. What are you doing here!" Kevin exclaimed

"Erm sister of one of the graduates" Abi shot back and Kevin nodded

"I know you're still mad at me. I probably would be if it happened to me. But can we just have a talk about it. I just need to have a word with Figgins and then I know this coffee shop." Kevin glanced at Abi and Abi sighed. She knew he needed to hear her out and who knew when she would be back in Lima again.

"Ok" she nodded and Kevin gave a small smile before heading across the dance floor. Abi saw the departing figure of her ex boyfriend and shook her head confused.

"So you're working at McKinley now" Abi remarked as she took off her black jacket as Kevin returned with 2 cups of coffee

"I`m surprised you drink coffee now. I suppose that what being in New York does. And yes I do. Your mom gave me a position about a year after you went to NYADA. Seems the frostiness went although your dad still isn't happy" Kevin chuckled sharply.

"Dad does like to keep a grudge" Abi replied as she took a sip of her coffee as Kevin glanced at her

"Look Abi I know what I did was nasty but I know I was young but in my head it felt the better way than letting you go, finding someone else then coming home and having to break up with me. Or me finding someone else and knowing I was cheating on you. I just thought it would be the best way for a clean break but I didn't know how much it would hurt you" Kevin looked sadly at Abi

"It did hurt me. But now I realise that you was only thinking about me." Abi glanced at Kevin

"So have you found someone else?" Kevin glanced at Abi who shook her head

"No" she murmured "There was one in my second year but I suddenly realised that I couldn't be with anyone because they reminded me too much of you" Kevin looked shocked as he took another sip of his coffee "So what about you?" Abi glanced at Kevin

"I have someone…" he replied "Its early days yet but I`m willing to take things slow." Abi nodded she was sad but she knew there was a chance that Kevin wouldn't hang around forever

"I`m pleased" she replied before an awkward silence filled the coffee shop

"So Broadway" Kevin gave a sharp grin "I knew you could do it Abi"

"I just finished NYADA this term so now I am on the lookout for any offshore parts. But I suppose that's the point with any job. If you have the experience you can do anything" Abi shrugged

"I'm sure you will be able to get a part." Kevin smiled

"New Directions" Abi changed the subject

"James was AMAZING at Nationals this year. He smashed it. If he wasn't going to college then I think he would give you a run at NYADA" Kevin grinned

"I am so sorry that I couldn't come to Nationals this year. I came when James was in his junior year but this year I couldn't because I was busy with finals and other things" Abi explained

"James understood Abi. We all did" Kevin added and Abi glanced at him suspiciously before the penny dropped

"You were at Nationals!" she exclaimed "But mom and dad never said anything and if Josh knew he never said anything to dad. Why?" she said puzzled her big brown eyes going wide

"I guess I didn't want anything to get between James and the rest of the team" Kevin shrugged. Abi`s eyes filled with tears and was going to say something else when she was interrupted by James and Elizabeth entering the coffee shop

"Abi you said to pick you up in an hour" James explained as Abi stood up wrapping her black jacket around her

"Don't worry I have school tomorrow anyway" Kevin explained as Elizabeth and James exited the coffee shop.

"Look here is my cellphone number. I`m going back to New York in a few days but we can still keep in touch with one another" Abi shrugged as she looked up at Kevin who nodded. The pair scribbled down cellphone numbers and then Abi left leaving Kevin stood in the middle of the coffee shop clutching the piece of paper in his hands

"So remember come home soon" Will instructed his daughter as they waited at the train station again

"I will dad" Abi smiled as she also hugged her mother and James who had come to see her off. However James wanted a word with his sister

"So you and Kevin. Have you two made up again?" James stuffed his hands in his pockets as he glanced up at Abi

"As friends yes. And for me that's enough at the moment. Plus he has a girlfriend" Abi glared at James who looked sad but covered it up.

"At least you 2 have made up" James smiled "I'll keep an eye on him for you" he shot a look at Abi as the announcement came on the tannoy that the train was coming into the station. Abi got onto the train as Emma, James and Will waved goodbye to their daughter and sister not knowing that over at the other side of the station Kevin was watching the events knowing he was too late to say what he wanted to say to Abi. And now he didn't know when the next time he would see Abi. He sneaked out of the station before James, Emma or Will spotted him.

And done. Next chapter will be a little bit sad as it is titled first death and will be set a year from this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next chapter won't be out as long as this one was. Please review and I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	30. First death

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter thirty. This one is a little bit sad so apologise for that

A ray of sunshine

Chapter thirty: First death

"Abi" Emma smiled warmly as she hugged her daughter who had just returned from New York City. Abi had just got her first part in a Broadway play and wanted to celebrate the good news

"Is James here?" Abi slipped off her scarf and looked around for her brother

"He is outside with Dad. They have been celebrating themselves. James has been offered the coaching job at McKinley so seems he and Kevin will be working together" Emma pursed her lips at the mention of Abi`s ex-boyfriend

"Mom me and Kevin made up. In fact we are going to meet up while I`m in town" Abi smiled softly "As you always say the past is in the past….AHH" she squealed as she felt a strong pair of hands reach around her

"Miss me" a female voice teased and Abi turned around to see Katherine smiling back at her

"Kathy!" Abi exclaimed as she embraced her best friend while Emma smiled from the sidelines. The trio then entered the condo where Abi congratulated James and caught up on the family news. Abi was just enjoying a glass of wine and catching up with Katherine

"Somehow Lucie being pregnant and having twin two year olds doesn't surprise me" Abi mused "So what about you. How are things going with Steven" Katherine and Steven met through Kevin and the geeky twosome hit it off. Katherine slightly blushed

"Ok I guess" she replied "I mean he`s the first serious boyfriend I have ever had and he doesn't seem to want to pressure me into doing anything. Anyway Kevin seems happy enough with Gina" Katherine added on as Abi paused for affect

"I'm happy for him. Really I am it's just" Abi paused "Last time I came home just before I graduated NYADA was the first time we had seen each other since the breakup and I realised just how much I had missed him. But I can't just say I want you back because he has someone. Someone he likes. Whenever I meet anyone they just want to hookup and aren't interested in the emotional side or the friendship that comes with a relationship" Abi was about to add more when Will`s cellphone started ringing

"Hello" Will paused and then he just stopped still. "When" he replied and then a hitch came in his throat and then he hung up. Bowing his head he ran straight to Emma and embraced her softly crying as Abi and James glanced at their father

"Dad what`s wrong?" James said confused walking up to his father leaving Elizabeth`s side. Will lifted his head and glanced at his two children before he beckoned them into the kitchen. Emma following

"It's Aunt Shannon" Will gulped "That was the hospital. She was found unconscious in her apartment early this morning. And s-she`s dead" he whispered while Abi and James stood in silence not actually believing what their father was saying

"I can't believe this has happened" Josh murmured gripping Maria`s hand who looked down at the ground "I only saw Shannon the day before her death. We were joking around which team was gonna win the Superbowl. And now…."

"Will can't believe it either" Emma added on as Finn walked across to the trio

"Hey guys" Finn shook his head "I guess this isn't the best time for a reunion" as he shook Josh`s hand. The two boys carried on talking while Abi stood at the punch bowl trying to get something to drink so she could think of something. Another thing that didn't help was Kevin and Gina watching her every move she made. She needed some air and she needed it fast

"Hey" Abi turned around to be met with the figure of Maria smiling down at her "So I see you got your first Broadway role. Congrats"

"Thanks I guess" Abi looked down at the ground "I mean it's only small but we all have to start somewhere. I mean look at you. You own the part of Roxie"

"Hey everyone helps" Maria shook her head

"I was wondering if we could have a word about something" Abi sucked in a breath as Maria looked confused but then nodded. The pair walked out onto the decking off Abi`s childhood home and looked at the grass

"What would you say if you knew someone who you liked but they had someone else. And they were happy and the other person was a fool" Abi started to say but was interrupted by Maria

"You mean you and Kevin" she replied "Josh says Kevin tries to hide his feelings but he never stopped loving you Abi. Your mom knows it too. In fact" a smile crossed her face "Before graduation this year he admitted to her that the only reason he was dating Gina was that he knew that if he couldn't have you he wanted someone he could have fun with."

"So he still likes me" Abi whispered playing with her fingers. Maria nodded

"But make him make the first move first. He has the girlfriend but let him know you're interested. Let him and Gina break up and then make the move. I know when I went to New York me and Josh let things hang and I nearly let that break us. Luckily we didn't and now we have 2 beautiful fourteen year olds and a seven year old. I trust you Abi to make the right move" Maria gave a small smile towards Abi as she walked towards Will who was being embraced by Emma and wasn't coping well. Abi walked back into the room where Kevin was pacing around the room

"Everything ok Kevin" Abi replied

"Not really. Me and Gina we just broke up" Kevin said flatly

"At a funeral?. That`s harsh" Abi commented

"Tell me about it" Kevin shook his head

"Look" Abi paused and then shook her head. She thought this wasn't the best time to ask Kevin if he wanted to go out. She decided it would be better to wait until he had his mind straight

"Nothing" she replied and then walked away to her parents.

(Time passed and now it was November and the New Directions were preparing for Sectionals. Abi was back in town for Thanksgiving but also wanted to support her dad as he was helping Josh with the New Directions this year. However she had a surprise. Sneaking into the auditorium she tapped Kevin on the shoulder)

"Abi I didn't know you were back in town" Kevin said surprised

"I thought I would come back home for Thanksgiving. New York is great and all but I missed mom, dad and James. Although James has his new family now" Abi smiled. He had just found out Elizabeth was pregnant.

"Well it's great to see you back." Keith smiled

"Listen dad said we could go backstage and watch the kids. If you don't mind" Abi glanced at Kevin who mulled things over and then nodded giving Abi a smile. Electricity crackled between them as the pair headed backstage and watched the kids perform. At one of the ballads Abi smiled softly at Kevin who returned the favour. Soon it was time for the results to be announced

"In first place and going through to Regionals is…. New Directions!" the announcer announced. Josh and Will exchanged high fives while Abi squealed, jumped into Kevin`s arms and then softly kissed him leaving Kevin stunned

"I`m sorry" Abi apologised smoothing down her red hair "It's just that I need you Kev. You're the only guy for me and I`m sorry it's taken five years for me to realise that. I was gonna ask you out at Shannon `s wake but Gina had just broken up with you and I didn't feel it was right and…" she was stopped by Kevin smiling at her and then softly kissing her back before the pair broke away for air

"The answer to that is I will but we need to take things slow. Beside you being in New York will put a block on things I guess but I don't really care" Kevin smiled at Abi before she gave another grin and the pair carried on kissing while Will just shook his head. Not of annoyance but just glad his daughter was happy again

And done!. The next chapter will be first time and the rating will be bumped up to an M rating for that chapter. However I don't really know when it will be updated because I am going away in a week on holiday for a week and before that I am going in hospital for my eyes again. But I promise I will update as quickly as I can.


	31. First time

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hi everyone so sorry this update is a little bit late. I had my operation then went away on holiday and then went through a little bit of a writer's block but I should be back to normal now. This is set a few months after the last chapter so about October time. And again this is AU after season 2 of Glee and the rating has been pushed up to M due to talk of sexual content.

A ray of sunshine

Ch 31: First time

"Mr Sage?" a voice replied and Kevin looked around to see a timid girl who Kevin swore couldn't be more than a freshman. However he knew her from glee club through Josh

"Megan" he replied and nodded for the brunette to come inside his office. She smiled gently as she sat on the chair in Kevin `s guidance counsellor's office. He had took over from Emma who she and Will had now retired and were planning to spend their time comfortably in the family home since James and Elizabeth had moved in together since the birth of their first child

"How can I help" he replied and she bit her lip. Kevin smiled as that reminded him of Abi

"Savannah" she replied quietly and Kevin nodded. He knew the blonde girl through Sue even though everyone he knew saying she should have retired by now, she was still coaching the Cheerio`s and barking instructions at Kevin and Josh everytime she could saying he was dating the offspring of the guy who couldn't get a best friend his own age and Josh saying he was the only friend Will had.

"What has she done now" Kevin replied glancing at the brunette

"S-she said why I haven't had sex" she whispered quietly and Kevin felt himself going red a bit. He knew he was the guidance counsellor but talking about women troubles always made him feel a bit weird. Also there was still the problem of him and Abi, she still hadn't done the nasty yet as she quoted, partly because of her Broadway career and partly she wanted to make sure it was right

"Megan why don't you speak to one of the female staff about this" Kevin spoke but then stopped "Sorry" he replied

"That`s ok" Megan replied "I mean it must be hard you being a guy and everything"

"All I can say really is be sure you are ready. I know it's tough if all of your friends are saying they are having sex but sometimes that is all it is just words. But if you need to speak to anyone else I can make sure I can bring someone in to speak to you" Megan nodded smoothing her curly brown hair and stood up. She gave a small smile to Kevin as she left the office and Kevin sighed. Sometimes this job was harder work than it looked

"Kevin hey!" Abi grinned as she looked up from the laptop and glanced at her boyfriend as he entered the living area of the flat he and Abi was renting for the time being, Abi was also stopping in Lima for the time being while she looked for work and plus she wanted to be close to her parents and James

"Hey" Kevin gave a smile as he softly kissed Abi

"How was work?" Abi looked concerned as she went to the fridge to get Kevin a bottle

"Good but there was one girl. You know Megan?" Kevin glanced at Abi who handed him the bottle and she nodded "Well she came in today asking about sex and the best time to do it. Savannah didn't help either as she was the one who was pressing her and I didn't know what to do"

"Well what did you say?" Abi looked confused and Kevin sighed

"I just said you will know yourself when the best time was but I felt awful that I couldn't help her anymore" Kevin sighed again and Abi gave a small smile leaning across and cuddling Kevin

"Poor baby" Abi smiled leaning against Kevin`s chest "Maybe you need a female assistant. Someone who can help you with that sort of stuff" Kevin glanced at Abi who might have hit on a good idea

"But won't you be jealous?" he paused glancing at Abi

"I admit I won't like it if the lucky candidate is attractive but I know that you won't do anything to harm our relationship" Abi gave a small smile

"Ok I'll get in touch with the Principal tomorrow" Kevin grinned. Suddenly there was a beeping from Abi`s laptop

"Katherine" she replied "We were chatting on Skype before you came in"

"I better get scrubbed up for dinner anyway" Kevin replied as he got up and made his way out of the living area. Abi then went back to typing

Abi: Sorry about that. Kevin just came in from work and had a problem

Katherine: Oh what problem

Abi: A girl wanted to know when the best time was to have intercourse. Poor Kevin felt awful

Katherine: That sucks. But at least we are past that….. You and Kevin are doing it aren't you

Abi: Kathy I WANT to but what happens if I fall pregnant. I can kiss my Broadway career goodbye

Katherine: There are such things as abortions but I doubt you mom and dad would be too happy about that and protection too. But I mean if you want to lose Kevin go ahead and be celibate

Abi: Katherine…

Katherine: I know I know I'm being a bitch I know. But I`m just being honest with you Abs. Anyway I need to go. Stephan is picking me up

(Abi then shut the laptop down and sat on the sofa biting her lip. She knew Katherine was right but she was also scared as well. Standing up she knew she needed to make a decision. )

"Abi you shouldn't have done this" Kevin gave a small smile as he looked across the top of his wine glass to his girlfriend. It was Kevin`s birthday and being their first birthday together Abi wanted to stop in. However that was what Kevin thought….

"I wanted to however I had help from Maria and Elizabeth" Abi smiled.

"So that was what Josh and James were keeping me behind after school" Kevin facepalmed and Abi grinned.

"Oh say thanks to your mom and dad for the birthday present. They shouldn't have" Kevin grinned as he showed Abi the watch Will and Emma had got him

"They wanted to Kevin. Your part of the family now" Abi smiled

"Is there dessert" Kevin looked hopeful and Abi nodded

"I just need to tell you something first before we eat dessert" she replied smoothing down her black and white dress and moving to the leather sofa in the living area

"I hope this isn't some ploy to dump me on my birthday" Kevin joked noticing the look in Abi`s brown eyes. She smoothed down her long red hair and took a breath

"You know that I have always wanted the moment to be perfect for when we had sexual intercourse" she replied and Kevin gave a sharp nod "Well I feel now that this is the right moment. Plus also I feel that if I don't then you will leave me and" she was silenced from a kiss from Kevin and then looking up at Abi realised she was serious

"Abi I love you. And I want you to be ready despite what everyone else thinks. Yes I do want to do the nasty as your mom likes to call it" the pair shakily laughed "But not until you are ready"

"But I do feel ready now. And I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate your birthday then, I know this sounds cheesy, then by giving you my virginity" Abi glanced up at Kevin with those big brown eyes she inherited from her mother and Kevin nodded. "As long as we use protection" she added and Kevin nodded again

"Of course" he whispered and gave Abi another kiss before slowly unzipping her dress and Abi removing his white shirt. Then the pair made their way into the bedroom where the door closed behind them

And there you go. Hope it didn't suck too much like I said before hand I`m trying to get back into writing after a little bit of writers block. Next chapter is entitled first engagement and will be probably set a few years after this one but how many I haven't decided yet. This fic is also slowly coming to a close with four more chapters after this one and I am aiming to finish this by the time season 5 of glee comes around. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter soon.


	32. First engagement

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This chapter will be about two years after the last one. And again any events after season 2 do not count as in my arc wemma married in season 3 and then fell pregnant in season 4.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter thirty two: First engagement

(It was now two years since Abi and Kevin had got together and the pair of them were going from strength to strength. Abi had managed to find herself a few parts in theatres around Lima and had decided that Broadway wasn't for her so had decided to go into the drama department at McKinley and help out there. Nationals were coming up soon again but Abi didn't know what was round the corner for her)

"Hey sweetie" Kevin smiled at his girlfriend as he hugged her "Kids ok?" he knew she had one of her more stressful classes that day. Abi nodded as she sat opposite Kevin

"I suppose" she sighed "But with graduation coming up soon some of the kids are getting pretty nervous."

"Well just send them to me. After all I am the guidance counsellor" Kevin smirked

"You sound like mom used to" Abi quirked an eyebrow

"Speaking of your parents…" Kevin trailed off

"They are ok" Abi smiled "Mom`s OCD seems to be coming back as she`s getting older but with dad around she seems to be coping ok. And dad is well, he`s dad" Abi smiled "Keeping an eye on James and wanting to be the doting grandfather"

"Well that's Will isn't it" Kevin replied as Abi nodded as she glanced at her watch

"Shoot I have to cover for Josh; he wanted me to look after the Glee kids. I'll be quick as I can" Abi promised as she softly kissed Kevin then dashed out of the room where Kevin sat bemused as Josh and James entered the faculty lounge

" . Could I have a word" Kevin beckoned the older male and Abi`s brother across

"Sure" Josh nodded as James also nodded

"I….. am going to ask Abi to marry me" Kevin gave a small smile "But I wanted to ask James first. I already asked your dad and he`s cool with everything. He knows I`m not going to mess Abi about anymore. I just wanted to make sure James was fine too"

"I…." James started to say as he started to ruffle his red hair "I mean I married young but that was because I knew me and Elizabeth are the real deal. I just want to make sure you know that you and Abi are too"

"I love her James" Kevin persisted as James stopped for a moment and then nodded

"Sure" he replied with a nod "I give you my permission to marry my sister"

"Also if she accepts I would like you to be my best man" Kevin gave a faint smile to James who looked quite shocked

"Thanks man" James smiled as the pair hugged. Josh gave a faint smile as he watched the exchange between the two males

"Anyway I better set off. The football team need licking into shape and they can't do that if I am late" James laughed "Good luck" he nodded to Kevin as he exited the faculty lounge

"Mom hi" Abi looked surprised as Emma entered the condo Abi and Kevin were living in now.

"Kevin not here?" Emma looked around the condo and Abi shook her head

"He said he had some work to do at school but I have my suspicions. It's coming up to graduation and most of the colleges have had their applications due in now" Abi bit her lip as Emma placed an hand on her shoulder

"Maybe he`s planning a surprise" Emma gave a faint smile "Have I ever told you the story of how your dad and I got engaged?" Abi turned around and glanced at her mother her eyes growing wide

"You think he`s planning on proposing!" she exclaimed

"Well you aren't getting any younger" Emma gave a faint smile

"Mom I`m twenty six!" Abi exclaimed with a smile "There`s plenty of time. Beside me and Kevin haven't really discussed marriage yet."

"Anyway me and your father got together and then about six months after we started dating I noticed him spending more time at school and I was convinced he had someone else. Anyway after he won Sectionals he took me to the hallway where we kissed for the first time and he asked me to marry him. What he was doing was he was asking Shannon and Finn for help and advice and afterwards he admitted Sue as well but he didn't want her reputation to be tarnished" Abi stole a giggle as she knew that was what Coach Sylvester was like "Anyway what I am trying to say is maybe Kevin is doing the same thing. Just bide your time" Emma glanced at Abi who nodded

"Your guidance counsellor ways never go the older you get" Abi gave a laugh as she embraced her mother "Thanks" she whispered as Emma stroked her daughters red hair

"You're welcome" Emma whispered as she stood up out of Abi and Kevin`s sofa "I better go before Kevin gets home and I have to explain myself" Emma gave a soft smile to Abi as she left the condo and Abi just sat on the sofa wondering what to do. Abi did want to get married but she didn't know if two years was too soon. She decided she would sleep on things and then wait and see what the morning brought. Standing up she heard the engine of Kevin`s car in the driveway and decided she would question Kevin another day. This didn't seem the time she thought. Giving Kevin a smile she hugged him slightly and then asked her boyfriend how his day had gone at school

"Knock knock" Kevin knocked on Abi`s office door

"Kevin hi" Abi looked surprised as she pushed a piece of her red hair out of her eyes

"Can I borrow you for a moment" Kevin glanced at her and she frowned

"How long because I have lots of marking to do" she replied

"Oh just a few moments" Kevin replied and Abi nodded. She got up and walked out of the office and down the corridor towards the choir room

"Wait this isn't your office" Abi said puzzled. She now knew something was up. However she followed Kevin who sat on one of the chairs

"This is where we met" Kevin replied "Well not met because we chatted in math class but this was where the first time we had a connection and the first time you asked me out on that math homework date. But that was when I knew you were the girl for me Abi and I would do anything for you. So" he replied as he plucked out a box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee, Abi`s eyes brimming with tears "Abigail Schuester would you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

"Yes"Abi nodded as an huge grin filled her face "I would" she grinned as she launched herself into Kevin`s arms and started to kiss him. Kevin then placed the engagement ring on her finger

"If this was what you wanted me for I would have come straight away. I mean we have never discussed marriage but I knew then that I wanted to say yes" Abi smiled

"James said the same thing. But he knows now that me and you are for real" Kevin replied. Seeing the look on Abi`s face Kevin nodded "I asked both your dad and James for permission to marry you and they both said yes" he said earnestly

"That`s so sweet of James" Abi smiled. "Listen I really do have paperwork but we can carry on the celebration back at home" she grinned as she gave Kevin one final kiss and then left the choir room skipping her engagement ring on show for everyone to see. Kevin sat in the choir room also with a huge grin on his face and proceeded to text James that Abi had said yes to him. He couldn't wait for the wedding now and for when Abi would become his husband

And done. Next chapter will be the wedding which will again be a few years from this one how many yet I haven't decided on. And on a side note can't actually believe that wemma are now married it's gonna be weird writing fanfics with them married when they are now married on the show. Anyway that's enough now, please review and I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Only got three more chapters to do after this one so the end is in sight but I should get them done as quickly as I can


	33. First wedding

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 33 of A ray of sunshine. Only 2 more chapters to do after this so this fic is coming to a close. But enjoy it while you still can. And this chapter is set a year after the last one.

A ray of sunshine

Chapter33: First wedding

"Is this actually happening" Abi whispered looking down at her wedding dress. Maria, who had agreed to be the maid of honour, since Katherine couldn't make it, smiled

"It is" she smiled pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes "And you and Kevin deserve it so much"

"Josh and James keep fighting though who is the better best man" Elizabeth gave a smirk but stopped when Maria gave her a sideways look

"Tell me about it!" Maria exclaimed rolling her eyes as Abi gave a small smile then her eyes filled with tears as Emma entered the room and spotted her daughter

"Mom!" Abi whispered as Emma engulfed her daughter

"You look beautiful" Emma whispered "And your dad is so proud of you as well but he`s out front waiting for you to come and so is your future husband as well" She sent her daughter a smile which she returned. Emma then left the room leaving the three girls alone as Elizabeth gave Abi her bouquet and Abi smoothed down her dress

"We all ready then?" she glanced at the two women who glanced at one another "What now" Abi grew suspicious

"Well…" Maria gave a smile to her friend "We have one more thing for you"

"You haven't brought Lucie have you" Abi started to panic at the thought of the ex Cheerio and the girl who made her life hell.

"No no!" Maria started to laugh as Elizabeth looked confused "Wait" she smiled as she exited the room and then returned a few moments later with…

"Katherine!" Abi exclaimed as the two best friends hugged one another "But I thought you couldn't.."

"Guess I`m a better actress than I thought" Katherine smiled "I wanted to make sure you didn't know I was coming so I could surprise you."

"Guys this is way too much" Abi said quietly almost in tears "I don't deserve any of you"

"This is your wedding day after all. You only get one" Maria smiled "Now we better set off before Kevin gets worried" She slightly pushed Abi but she shook her head

"Something old. The bracelet my mom and dad gave me when I was 13. Something new my dress. Something borrowed my shoes which you leant to me Maria. And something blue my corsage" she pointed to the blue flower on her wrist "I`m ready now" she nodded. Watching Maria give the thumbs up to the minister Abi picked her bouquet up, gave a gulp and waited to walk down the aisle towards Kevin where she would become Mrs Wilson

"And now we have the two best men" Will nodded as he finished his father of the bride speech Abi giving her father a sideways look but just glad he hadn't done too many awkward stories. James and Josh both stood up and smiled

"Hey I`m Josh one of the best men and I`m Kevin`s best friend" Josh grinned at the guests while Maria smiled proudly and their two twin daughters Marcia and Mellissa were surprisingly absent

"And I`m James Abi`s brother and Kevin `s other best friend" James blushed and ducked as Emma and Will looked proudly on at their son

"We just wanted to wish Abi and Kevin the best for the future. We have known them for a long time, or in James`s case with Abi forever" Josh smiled cheekily as Abi laughed out loud from the main table and James shot a look at his older sister then composed himself

"When I first found out that Abi and Kevin were dating I was pleased" Josh continued "As their teacher I couldn't really have favourites but that was a lie. Abi was of course Will, or as the students knew him Mr Schuester" Now it was Will`s turn to look embarrassed as Emma placed an arm around him "Daughter" Josh continued "And Kevin was just this cheeky young boy that everyone in the group loved. And so I continued to support them until they graduated. And now they are married" Josh then sat down for James to talk

"Me and Abi haven't really gotten along" James confessed "But when we were in trouble the pair of us knew when to pull through and for that I`m thankful. And Kevin has always been there for us as well and I know that he and Abi will be there for one another whatever might come their way. Similar to our mom and dad really" James gave a small smile to his mother and father where Emma was almost close to tears and Will was also as well. Abi looked close to tears as well as she had been mostly during the day. "I love you Abi" James choked out as he sat down next to Josh who also stood up

"Now I know you said no surprises Abi but I had to have just one" Josh smiled at Abi who just shook her head "And I know you and Kevin love this song so I decided the Glee club should sing this song as your first dance. So here with Ho Hey Its Mellissa and Marcia and the Glee club" Josh clapped his hands as his twin daughters came to the front and started to sing Ho hey as Abi and Kevin started to dance, Emma and Will smiling softly at their daughter. As the last note played the audience clapped, Abi and Kevin kissed and then the pair returned to their seats where the meal would be continued to be served and then the party would get started.

"Thanks so much for coming" Kevin greeted one of the guests then turned around to see Emma and Will behind him

"Kevin what a great day" Emma smiled softly

"Abi looked a picture didn't she" Will smiled proudly at his eldest daughter "Although that means they are both off our hands now" he looked sad

"Il look after her" Kevin nodded looking at his father in law and Will knew he would. He grasped Kevin by the hand and brought him into an embrace

"Where is Abi" Emma said puzzled but then smiled as she noticed her daughter on the dance floor along with Maria, Katherine, Elizabeth and James

"She got your dancing talent" Emma commented to Will who glanced smiling softly

"Well she`s as beautiful as you so she got that from you" Will added smiling which made Emma turn red before turning back to Kevin

"Kevin I know you said no presents. You want money to do up your new house, But me and Will thought you should have at least have an honeymoon, So me Will, James, Josh, Maria and the rest of the glee kids chipped in and they bought you this" Emma retrieved an white envelope from her clutch bag and handed it to Kevin

"A cruise!" Kevin glanced at Will and Emma not wanting to believe his eyes

"We thought you deserve it" Will smiled at Kevin who didn't want to start crying again so he didn't instead he shot a watery smile towards them

"Listen enjoy yourself and we will see you soon" Emma nodded and grinned as she and Will left Kevin alone and the dance floor unfilled itself leaving Abi to come back to her husband

"Ready for bed" she grinned clinging onto her husband as she was starting to get a bit tipsy. Kevin grinned and nodded, before scooping Abi up in his arms and carrying her to the elevator which would take them to the marriage suite, Elizabeth and Maria nudging one another and giggling before they too made their way to their own rooms with their husbands and children,. Meanwhile Kevin and Abi had made their way to the marriage suite and Abi was sat on the bed waiting

"Before I just need to show you something" Kevin got the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Abi who looked puzzled. However when she saw what her friends, and her parents and James had done she let the tears flow as James engulfed her

"This has been the best day ever" Abi grinned before bringing Kevin into a kiss and then the pair laid down on the bed still kissing however the door closed behind them before you could see anymore

And done. Two more chapters to go and the next chapter will be called first pregnancy. So….. please review and I should have the next chapter done as soon as I can. I should have it done before I go on holiday but if not I shall let you know in an author's note to a painful regret or my only love.


	34. First pregnancy

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Hey guys so onto the second to last chapter of a ray of sunshine. This chapter is set about six months after the last one so just before Abi`s 29th birthday. And as always please review

A ray of sunshine

Chapter thirty four: First pregnancy

(It had been six months since Abi and Kevin`s wedding and since then things had moved smoothly. They had returned to their jobs and nothing out of the normal had happened. However that morning…)

"Morning" Kevin replied cheerfully as he entered his and Abi`s bedroom to check up on Abi before the two of them went to school. However this morning he realised that Abi wasn't stood at the bathroom mirror putting her makeup on like she did every morning before she went to school. No she was kneeled on the floor her red hair over the toilet seat throwing up. Kevin stood at the door concern spread across his face at his wife who then turned towards the door and spotted Kevin there

"Abs you ok?" Kevin glanced at Abi who nodded but then threw up again "Look if you don't feel well ring in and cancel"

"N-no" Abi weakly said "I can't NYADA are coming in today and I promised Josh I would run through Marcia and Mellissa's application for NYADA since he can't because they are his daughters" Kevin slowly nodded and knew Abi wouldn't let the twin Donald girls down. But he still couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned

"If you still feel ill though" he warned Abi who was now at the sink washing her hands and she shot a look towards her husband

"I'll tell you straight away" she nodded with a smile "I told mom we shouldn't have gone to that Chinese. Trust dad to recommend it" she gave a small smile as she dried her hands on the towel. Kevin then left the bathroom however Abi felt another lurch in her stomach but this time she chose to ignore it. Picking up her bag from the bed, she walked downstairs to meet Kevin who was waiting for her at the door and the pair made their way out of their condo where they would make their way towards McKinley where their life was about to change…

"Are Marcia and Mellissa nervous?" Kevin glanced at Josh as the guidance counsellor and the glee club director sat eating their lunch together

"Marcia is a little however you know what Mellissa is like. She has the confidence of Maria in spades" Josh replied with a chuckle. Kevin nodded as he finished eating his sandwich and threw the wrapper into a waste paper basket.

"So. You and Abi. Enjoying married life" Josh smiled

"You know Josh we are" Kevin remarked. Josh didn't know if Kevin meant that as sarcasm or not so the older male just sat there in silence drinking his soda. He then was interrupted by Kevin saying something else

"However I`m worried about her. She was so hellbent onto coming into school she didn't care if she spread the germs onto her students or not" Kevin commented

"Well do you want to go and see if she is ok" Josh offered. Kevin thought for a moment and then shook his head

"No. Me and Abi talk to one another and I`m sure if she had a problem she would have told me about it first" Kevin smiled. Josh nodded he wasn't sure if the younger blonde was right but he wasn't one to intrude in other people`s relationships. The pair again sat in silence until James entered the faculty lounge and the trio started talking again

"Mom" Abi said surprised as the small figure of an elderly Emma Schuester entered the classroom Abi was working in "Sit down" she pulled out a chair for her mother but Emma shook her head

"I`m only sixty Abi. I can still pull out a chair" Emma smiled softly as she double checked it but then sat opposite her daughter. "I passed Kevin`s office it looks a lot different when I had it" Emma almost sounded wistful

"He and Josh are having lunch at this moment in time. I still think that`s weird the guidance counsellor and the glee club director having lunch just like you and dad used to now the new generation doing it" Abi hid a small smile as Emma also hid her own smile, probably remising over old times Abi thought

"And how are you and Kevin" Emma glanced at her daughter who nodded however Abi felt another burst of nausea hit her stomach making her run to the nearest bathroom. Emma followed her daughter to the bathroom, even if the few students that were around for lunch glanced at the elderly woman strangely. Emma walked into the bathroom and could see the black high heels of Abi underneath the toilet door. She then waited until Abi came out from the bathroom her face white and after Abi had wiped her mouth and washed her hands made their way back to the drama room

"Abi" Emma said quietly "Tell me if it's none of my business but are you" she said quietly so that no one else would hear

Abi glanced at her mother her big brown eyes confused "Am I what?" she said confused "I think it's just that horrible Chinese me and Kevin got a few nights ago" Emma just smiled softly to herself sometimes Abi was slow to pick up on things like her father was. She got out her own planner and placed it on her lap

"No" Abi whispered realisation dawning on the young woman's face. She couldn't be pregnant could she?. Emma gripped hold of her daughter`s hand and Abi knew that her mom would be there for her no matter what

"Luckily NYADA cancelled as well otherwise this could have sucked" Josh complained "This isn't like Abi at all Kevin"

"No I know unless she went home again because of her sickness but nobody at the office said she had rung to confirm she was going home" Kevin furrowed his brow "I'll get the full story when I get home Josh" he promised the older male who nodded. Picking up his bag Kevin made his way to the car he and Abi shared and he was surprised to see it still there, as Emma had given Abi a lift to the pharmacy and back to her condo. Driving home Kevin was still confused by the events of his wife and arrived back home still in a haze of confusion

"Hello!" he announced as he made his way into the hallway and locked the front door behind him "Abi?" he called out confused as he couldn't find his wife anywhere. Kevin then entered the kitchen area and was about to pour himself a beer when Abi came walking down the stairs

"Oh there you are!" Kevin exclaimed walking across to his wife and embracing her tightly "Where have you been. Marcia and Mellissa wondered if something horrible had happened to you when you didn't turn up to help them with their NYADA application"

"Kevin look I`m really sorry about that but I had to do something more important" Abi tried to explain but knew she had said the wrong thing

"More important than helping our best friends daughters get into the college they both want to! I thought you were better than that Abi!" Kevin exclaimed not getting angry but nearly getting to the point

"Not if it involves our own family!" Abi said quietly and Kevin knew she was angry as this is what her mother did when she got angry. However he heard the word family and his face grew white

"F-famly"he croaked out

"Mom made me realise that the throwing up could be connected to me being pregnant and so first I took a pregnancy test and then we went to the doctors to be doubly sure. But both came back positive. I`m pregnant Kevin, I know it's not what we wanted yet but I couldn't be happier!" Abi exclaimed a smile appearing on her face as Kevin took back everything he had just said and embraced his wife tightly. They were going to be a family of three in nine months' time

And done. The last chapter will be the birth of Abi and Kevin`s first child and will tie everything up in the fic in a roundabout sort of way. And in a way I don't want this fic to finish but I suppose all good things must come to an end right. And if you want to guess if it will be a boy or a girl please do. Please review and I should have the last chapter up as soon as I can as I do have some time off work next week.


	35. First birth

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Well guys this is it. The last chapter of a ray of sunshine. As usual I will do a thank you post at the end of this chapter. This is set nine months since the last one so it will be January the previous year. Enjoy!

A ray of sunshine

Chapter 35: First birth

(Christmas had come and gone but now Abi and Kevin were preparing for the birth of their first child which would be at the end of this month. Abi had taken time off work but Kevin was still at McKinley however his job gave him time to come and go as he pleased. He was currently at the school now while Emma and Will stopped at the Wilson condo)

"There you go sweetie" Will gave a smile to his daughter as he handed her a cup of tea

"Thanks dad" Abi smiled back as she settled back down on the sofa, Will fussing round her but Abi glared at her father "Dad I`m twenty nine. I can plump my own cushions up!"

"I know but well I know that you need a little bit more fussing over" Will grinned with a twinkle in his eye

"Don't worry Abi he was like that when I was pregnant with you and James" Emma shook her head as she steadily walked into the living room, Will keeping an close eye on his wife and Abi hid a smile. Even at the age they were at they were still so much in love with one another

"So do you know the baby`s gender?" Emma glanced at Abi who shook her head

"Both me and Kevin thought it would be best if we didn't know. Be more of a surprise" Abi smiled sipping the tea

"With you because you were our first child we thought it would be best if we knew. With James we decided not to know" Will smiled at Emma who nodded but then glanced curiously at Abi

"Abi are you ok?" she said confused glancing at her eldest daughter who nodded

"Just some pains" she said but then groaned again as another pain hit her stomach "Mom-Dad I t-think the baby is coming" she groaned again as another labour pain hit her and she started to bend over moaning. Emma stood to the side as Will walked across to his daughter and started to rub her back

"Emma ring Kevin at the school and then ring an ambulance" he whispered to his wife as Emma nodded her eyes wide as she walked across to the phone to dial the number to McKinley. Will carried on talking to Abi and rubbing her back as Abi carried on whimpering but the pain managed to subside a little

"What if it's not labour pains" Abi whispered worriedly but then groaned as another one came to her

"I think it is honey" Will whispered as Emma walked back to the duo

"The school says they will call Kevin as quickly as they can and I called an ambulance they will be here soon" she nodded

"Soon better be quick and Kevin better be here quick as well. He`s the one who got me into this mess" Abi growled softly. Emma raised an eyebrow to Will who raised one back as Emma decided to see if the ambulance was on its way while Will carried on talking to Abi and comforting her before the ambulance came.

"Megan thank you" Kevin smiled softly at the senior girl who blushed hard

"How is Mrs Wilson?" Megan pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced at Kevin who nodded

"Good. The baby should be here in about a month. And I`m scared but excited as well…. I really shouldn't be telling this to a student" Kevin blushed as Megan hid a smile

"I promise I won't tell anyone" the shy brunette smiled and Kevin smiled back

"Ok. I`ve always wanted to be a father. And now even though the kids, and she feels the same way about her drama kids, but I always wanted one of my own. And now it looks like as I`m going to get my own" Kevin`s excitement couldn't be hidden and Megan could see that

"Well I will congratulate you and Mrs Wilson when the baby does come. I better go Mr Donald wants me in glee club" Megan hitched her bag on her shoulder as Kevin looked at the clock

"Shoot is that the time. I better be heading home I promised A-I mean Mrs Wilson I would be home as soon as I could tonight" Megan then left the office and then looked surprised as Maria opened the office door

"Maria?" Kevin looked surprised to see Josh`s wife there

"Kevin Josh just told me to tell you that he had a message from the office from Mrs Schuester. The baby is on its way!" Maria exclaimed happy

"Really!" Kevin said shocked "I better get to the hospital. I don't want to miss the birth of my child" Kevin looked scared and Maria shot a grateful look towards Kevin

"You won't" she said sincerely as Kevin packed up his things quickly and then locked the office door. The pair then ran down the corridors of McKinley quickly until they both got to Kevin`s blue car

"Kevin Ill drive" Maria replied pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes and grabbing the car keys from Kevin climbed into the driver's seat. Kevin wasn't arguing with the older woman as he climbed into the passenger seat and the two of them drove off to the hospital where hopefully they would be in time to see the birth of Kevin`s child.

"Abi Wilson please" Kevin panted as he and Maria reached the reception desk of the hospital. The nurse then pointed him in the direction where Abi, Emma and Will were and Kevin ran straight down the hospital wing leaving Maria at the reception desk. Kevin found the room Abi was and ran straight to his wife who was still in labour

"Abi look Kevin is here" Will smiled as Kevin ran straight to Abi

"Took you long enough" Abi groaned

"I`m sorry" Kevin apologised. "But I'm here now"

"Abi I can see the head" the nurse replied "One big push ok" Abi nodded and with Kevin gripping her hand she pushed and the baby`s head came out

"It`s a girl" the nurse smiled "And an healthy one too!"

"That`s great news Abi" Emma smiled softly "Our first grandchild Will" she grinned at her husband who nodded but tears were falling from his eyes. Abi also smiled softly at Kevin who collapsed on the pillow exhausted but happy

"We're just going to take her to the emergency room for a check up and then she will be able to stop with you" the nurse smiled at Abi and Kevin. Kevin nodded and the nurse took their baby away

"Emma I think we should let these two have some time alone" Will whispered to Emma who nodded. The pair then left leaving Abi and Kevin on their own

"Shoot I forgot Maria is still in the reception area. She brought me here" Kevin explained to Abi who nodded, Kevin then went to tell Maria the good news however Emma and Will were telling their former student the good news so Kevin didn't need to. Maria however shot Kevin a thumbs up and a smile so Kevin knew she was happy. He then returned to Abi and sat next to her on the bed

"So what about a name for our baby girl" Kevin smiled softly

"I like Grace" Abi admitted "But I don't know if that is a little bit too old fashioned" Kevin mulled his thoughts but then an idea came to mind

"Megan came to me this afternoon for some advice and I told her some things that I really wanted to be a father and she was really supportive. So in some ways I think we should use her name in some way" Kevin nodded

"Megan Grace has a nice ring to it" Abi admitted "Megan Grace Wilson" she pondered the name in her head and then nodded "I like it" she grinned

"And here is your little girl now all cleaned up" the nurse announced walking back into the room with a bundled up baby girl "Have you thought of a name?" she glanced at Abi and Kevin who nodded handing Kevin the baby

"We have" Abi replied "Megan Grace" she nodded.

"That`s adorable" the nurse smiled as she left the room leaving Abi, Kevin and Megan alone. Soon, Emma, Will, James, Elizabeth, Maria, Josh and more of the rest of the family would come to see the new family but for now it was just the three of them and that's how they liked it. For now anyway.

And there we go. I am really sorry this is ending but I suppose it has to end somewhere and I thought it would end better on a happy ending. And I would also like to thank Nicole, Krystin, Anna, and Laura who have given me help and have read this fic from start to finish. I don't think I could have done it without them so I thank them. I think this has been in my top three of fics to write and I think it's because I have been writing it for as long as I have. I mean nearly two seasons of Glee that's quite a long time. Still all well that ends well.

I have got a few more fics lined up but as you know I have a new job starting tomorrow so I might not have as much time as I do now to write but when I do have some time I will be able to start these new fics. And hopefully you will support me as much as you have done with this one. And so on that note it's time to go. So again I would like to say thank you.


End file.
